Shagon's Revenge
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: They all thought he was gone for good, including Matt. But when a horrible tragedy threatens to tear him and Will apart, the demon known as Shagon returns with a vengeance. This Story is now Complete! Thank you all for reading.
1. I Used to Rule the World

_Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H. Never have never will. _

_I know I've dropped off the radar a bit, life sort of got in the way. Anyway, this is going to be a pretty angsty fic. It's set in the same Universe as my other fics "Hating Myself" and "To Her Regents Three" and while there are a few things that may come up, you don't necessarily have to have read them to fallow this story. The only things that might come up is the fact that Matt discovered he had the ability to talk to animals, and they discovered he was fated to become a Regent rather than by chance._

_My current beta is a bit busy with her studies and might not be able to beta this time around. I totally understand studies come first. I case she can't would anyone be interested in editing this fic? If so please let me know. _

_There will be Death, torture (mental, possibly physical), suicide, violence and lots of angst. The rating it teen for now but it may or may not go up I haven't decided yet. I firmly believe that if W.I.T.C.H. had had a third season, Shagon would have made a return in some way, shape, or form. But, before we get to Shagon, let check up on his former mistress. What's she thinking right now?_

**I Used to Rule the World**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_-Coldplay_

Empress Nerissa, Lord and master of the entire Universe, was enjoying a quiet day in her palace on Earth. She had achieved her life's dream to bring peace to the Universe. She commanded the five powerful Zenith Guardians, her one time lover was back with her, and their son ruled by her side. In short she had everything she ever wanted, so why was she so unsettled. It didn't make sense, she had ended war and poverty, everyone was happy under her wise rule, the world was perfect.

So what was the problem?

"Mother, you look upset. Is something wrong?" Said her son, Prince Caleb as he entered the throne room.

Her face softened at the sight of her child. "It's nothing my son. The world is as it should be. Maybe I've been fighting so long that it seems almost too good to be true."

"Your need to relax more. I was planning on taking a trip to Meridian to ride the Littin Steeds across the Meridian plain. You should come, the sunsets are gorgeous this time of year." The thought did sound lovely. A small trip with her son seemed like a nice idea. She'd been looking for a way to get to know her son better and she should check up on her other kingdoms anyway.

"Alright then, let me get my cloak."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was glade she did this, she needed some time alone with her son. While she was always watching over him, keeping him safe from a distance, she had missed being able to be a mother to him. She missed seeing his first steps, hearing his first words, and growing up in a world constantly at war, they both had missed his childhood.

"You're looking much better Mother. I told you the sunsets here were gorgeous." She smiled back at her child.

"I'm just happy we got to spend some time together Caleb. We should do this more often." Caleb brightened.

"That's a great idea, maybe we could set aside some special time once a month, just the two of us."

"Just once a month? It doesn't need to be a grand outing like this every time. Even a simple lunch or dinner once or twice a week would be-" But she stopped short as she gazed upon the sky.

This was wrong. The colors were beautiful but the cloud formations looked almost like they were cut. Seeing his Mother's distress Caleb stopped his horse as well. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"The clouds…" she said almost to herself. "It's like I'm looking at a paining that's been slashed, or cracked…" Suddenly she remember exactly where she had seen that crack shaped pattern before. It was just before the end of the war when she had escaped the Heart of Meridi- "No!" she exclaimed realizing that was exactly what she had been staring at. It was all an illusion, all a lie. And as she realized this, the world around her started to fade. The illusion that she believed to be her paradise was disappearing before her eyes.

"Mother what's happening?" To her horror her son Caleb was vanishing like her kingdom of lies.

"No!" She cried out trying to grab his hand. "Not my son as well!" but her hand went right through his as everything faded around her leaving to face reality. Now once again she was trapped inside her jeweled prison but this time without the comfort of the illusion.

_One minute I held the keyNext the walls were closed on meAnd I discovered that my castles standUpon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

As she gazed down at her decrepit hands she clenched them into a fist of rage. How dare they! How dare they play with her emotions like that. Had she not seen the crack in the sky she might have lived the rest of her life happily in her prison. But knowing it was all a deception only angered her more. But after a few hours of venting her anger she calmed herself down.

"They should know by now that I always have a backup plan." After taking some time to focus what little energy was left in the jewel, she used her own magic to find out just where she was. It seems that the Passling Jeek had stolen the Heart and was wearing it around his neck. Perfect. It was a simple task to enthrall him, his greed was easily the chink in the armored of his soul. And now that she had a body to take her where she needed to go, she just needed to find a way back to Earth. There she would locate her last loyal servant and the power that she had hidden within him.

It was a small contingency plan she had laid out in the off chance her master plan didn't work out. While he served her she had hidden a large amount of power within Shagon without him knowing. That was the reason she didn't finish off the boy when she drained Shagon of his power when she had regained her former Guardian powers. She had chosen the boy thinking he had a connection to the heart of Earth. She was surprised however when it turned out he didn't seem to have any power what so ever. She was sure he was the boy in the book of prophesy. It was only after she had discarded him that he became a regent of Earth gaining the power that she thought he didn't have. This told her one valuable lesson. No one could change fate. She could use it to her advantage, twist it to fit her needs, but she could not break it. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I'm coming for you…Dear Heart. And this time I don't plan to let you go…"

At that very same moment Mathew Olsen bolted awake from a deep sleep. He gasped as he tried to quiet his racing heart. What had caused him to just awaken so suddenly like that? He didn't understand but deep within his sub-consciousness, where he could not see or hear, something was stirring. The demon snickered from deep with in his prison. He had felt it and so had the boy even if he didn't know what it meant. His Mistress was coming for him, and things will be very different this time around.

To be continued…

**Next Time: **A moment of jealously, a little mistake, a misunderstanding. A few little things that all add up an unforgivable tragedy. They couldn't see it coming but Will knew something was wrong. It was just…**"Something in the Wind..."**


	2. Something in the Wind

_**Disclaimer: still no W.I.T.C.H. ownership for me. Sorry for the long wait for chapter too but I'm very happy to see my new story is getting some good reviews after such a long wait. It makes me want to write more and I'll do my best to update often. But Shagon seems to have cursed this fic. My first beta had trouble reading the files, then she got real busy. I got a new beta for this fic, thanks again FantasyFan551, but we then we had trouble getting each other's email until finally, Success! The next few chapter are already written so the updates should be a little quicker. This fic is going to get a bit darker from this point on but any good hero or heroin must overcome adversity in the darkest times to shine the brightest.**_

_**And now that we know both danger and tragedy approaches will anyone else? Surely they can feel… **_

**Something in the Wind**

Time passed rather quickly for W.I.T.C.H. and the boys. It was late October and the weather was becoming colder by the day. And while it had been quite, as far as life threatening battles were concerned, there was a chill in the air. You could feel it on the wind, there was danger approaching, and something bad was going to happen. At least that's what Will thought. But she didn't voice her concerns to the others thinking the upcoming holiday was the cause for her concern. A thought seemingly justified by Napoleon, Lillian's familiar, going stir crazy as the 31st approached.

Cornelia wasn't nearly as concerned, in fact, she was getting rather annoyed that her cat kept waking her up in the middle of the night, jumping at shadows, literally. But she really couldn't be blamed, with the lack of activity since the incident with Professor Sylla and Mr. Riddle everyone had let their guard down.

It was just what Nerissa and Shagon were waiting for. But the time was still not right to strike, they would not be rushed this time. Their time was coming, they could feel it in the wind.

* * *

Will was over Matt's house helping him clean out the garage that Sunday afternoon. She was hoping with her help they could be finished and still have time for a nice romantic dinner. Matt seemed to be anxious about finishing up as well. As he was trying to put a large box on the top shelf in the garage, while making sure the rest of them didn't fall on his heard, his cell phone rang from inside his backpack.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed still trying to keep the boxes from crashing down on him. "Will can you get that? Nigel and I have been playing phone tag all weekend since he lost his cell. I need to know if we're playing at the Halloween dance or not."

Will put down the box she had in her hand and reached for the phone. "Sure no problem." She answered even though she didn't recognize the number. Nigel was probably calling from a friend's cell. "Hello, Matt's phone."

"Will? Is that you? It's been such a long time." Will gasped as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Mandy, how…nice to hear from you." she said sweetly through gritted teeth. Try as she might, she simply couldn't bring herself to like the girl who she considered a rival, both in swimming and for Matt's heart. She thought she was over her little jealously streak but it whenever she heard the two of them laughing at an in joke or even just talking Will eyes became as green as Shagon's. Somewhere in her mind Will knew Mandy wasn't mean or trying to steal Matt away from her, but the non rational part of her brain would always be jealous of the fact that Mandy had a connection to her boyfriend that she didn't.

"Nice to hear from you too. Say is Matt finished with the garage?" Mandy said in a happy but weird tone.

"Why do you want to know?" Will asked barely noticing.

"I wanted to talk to him about our plans this evening." Will's eyes narrowed. Surely Mandy wasn't telling her about plans with her boyfriend. Again the rational part of Will's brain wasn't functioning right at the moment so she did something equally irrational.

"Well I don't know what he was planning with you but he did say something about a romantic evening with me tonight." She smirked into the phone.

"Oh…" she heard Mandy say sounding disappointed. "I guess he forgot….are you sure?"

Hearing the utter sadness in the other girl's voice made her pause. Something was telling her to stop and that this was wrong. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." There was silence on the other end and it was making Will uneasy. "Mandy?"

"Hu? Oh, never mind then. You two have fun."

"Are you OK, what was-"

"It's not important, I've got to go. Bye Will." Will wasn't sure but she thought she heard Mandy starting to cry as she hung up.

"Will?" She jumped hearing Matt's voice. "Who was it?" he said walking toward her to get another box.

"Ah…wrong number."

"Darn, I wish Nigel wound find his phone. At least I could call him." Will was now feeling really guilty about lying to him as well as a little uneasy. She didn't know why it was just…something in the wind.

* * *

A few hours later they were finished and Matt was glaring at his cell phone. "Great, no Nigel and now Mandy's not answering."

Will stiffened at the sound of the other girl's name. "And why would you be trying to get a hold of Mandy?" Matt gave her a sideways glance.

"Because today's her birthday and I wanted to know where she wanted to go out for dinner." Suddenly Will flushed red with embarrassment and shame.

"Her…birthday?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to finish the garage as soon as possible."

"Then why ask me for help?"

"Because she invited you too." Now Will felt terrible remembering the sad voice on the other end of end of the line and groaned.

"Will, what's wrong?" Knowing she was going to get it but feeling to need to cleanse her soul she confessed.

"She…called earlier. I…sort of said you made other plans."

"WILL!" he shouted waving his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her birthday and I thought-"

"You thought what? She was trying to make a date with me while talking to my girlfriend? Honestly!" She looked away, he must have been really mad to shout at her like that. The fact was, he was right.

"You don't see me flipping out every time I see you talking to Caleb do you?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Caleb? But he's just a friend."

"My point exactly." He sighed willing himself to calm down. "Will, I love you. You're kind, thoughtful, beautiful, full of live and you've got a great heart. But this jealously side of you can be really unattractive."

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Grandpa will give you a ride home."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Mandy's to apologize."

Will grabbed her own bag and tried to run after him. "Wait, I'll come with you."

"I think you've done enough for one evening." And with that he got in his car and left her in the dust. Will could only think that she screwed up, she just didn't know how bad.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

"_Sally's Song" Preformed by Fiona Apple_

* * *

The next day was Monday and Will felt like something you scrap off the bottom of your shoe. She met up with the other girls before class and told them the whole situation.

"So now I feel like a total ass and Matt never called me back. I'll bet he's still mad at me."

"Well your right." Irma said. "You did kind of act like an ass."

"IRMA!" Taranee scolded but Will just shook her head.

"No, she's right. What I did was horrible but, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Hay Lin looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, I think you should just bite the bullet and apologies to Mandy in person."

Taranee nodded in agreement. "She right Will, you need to make this up to both Mandy and Matt."

Will sighed but she knew her friends were right, she had to set things straight. "You're right, when I see Matt today I eat some humble pie and we'll go to Mandy's together so I can apologize for being an overly possessive girlfriend. I just hope he'll talk to me after last night."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Cornelia said tossing her hair. "That boy can't hold a grudge against you for long."

It may have made Will feel a little better for the moment but as they made their way to home room she could have sworn she felt something chilling in the wind.

* * *

Matt wasn't in school that day, and that made Will feel more then a little nervous. She decided she needed to check up on him even if he was still mad at her. She had a bad feeling all day and it wasn't going away. She tried calling him but her call went straight to voicemail. She took this opportunity to apologize to both him and Mandy and offered to see the girl herself and formally make it up to her. It was only a voice mail but she didn't want to wait until school let out.

She was planning on finding him after school. After he was kidnapped by Nerissa without her knowing last year, she wasn't taking any chances. She was about to leave after the last class when she saw Matt's best friend Nigel.

"Hey Nigel!" The boy turned around after hearing his name being call out and quickly recognized Matt's girlfriend.

"Will?" The girl ran up to him but she suddenly got nervous. She knew Matt was trying to get in touch with him yesterday and was worried that Matt had told him about what happened between her and Mandy.

"Were you able to find your cell phone? Matt was trying to get a hold of you yesterday." He seemed a little surprised by the question.

"Ah, yeah, I found it last night and told him we didn't get the gig, why?"

OK, so they had talked but did Matt say anything? Giving up on all pretenses Will told him straight. "Look Nigel, I don't know if he said anything to you last night but I was kind of rude and mean to Mandy when she called Matt yesterday." She didn't notice that he flinched after hearing that.

"Y-yeah, he mentioned it."

"Do you know why he didn't come to school today? Because I feel really bad about what I said and I need to apologize to both Matt and Mandy. He's not answering his cell and-"

"So…you haven't heard?" He said interrupting her. There was something in his tone that made her tense. Something was wrong.

"Heard what? Did something happen to him?!" She said growing more concerned by the moment.

"No but…" His silence did little to quell his fears.

"But what? What happened?!"

The red-headed boy looked Will in the face, eyes full of sorrow. "Will…Mandy died last night."

She felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. Her eyes went wide with horror. This couldn't be true! "Wh-what?"

Nigel took another deep breath and looked away. "Matt found her last night. He said…he said she killed herself."

To be continued…

Next time "Bad Day"

Matt's just lost his long time friend, and part of him believes Will is to blame. Grief stricken and confused by all his conflicting emotions for a moment, one single moment of weakness, he finds himself hating her. And that's just what Shagon's been waiting for.


	3. Bad Day

_Disclaimer: Never will own W.I.T.C.H._

_I'm gonna "try" to update once a week on Saturdays. This week's a little early but I'm heading into New York tomorrow to see "The Tree" and all of the holiday windows. _

_Just a shot warning. While it doesn't go into great detail there will be a flash back in this chapter where Matt discovers Mandy's body after her suicide. If this still disturbs you, you can skip that part. Needless to say Matt's having a really..._

** Bad Day**

_Had a bad day again, _

_She said I would not understand _

_She left a note and said, _

_"I'm sorry I had a bad day again" -Fuel_

Will didn't remember leaving school, she didn't remember walking all the way to Matt's house, all she could remember was the grief stricken look on Nigel's face as he told her Mandy was dead. Dead...by her own hands. She remembered trying to deny it, shouting that it wasn't true. She may have even caused a scene in the hallway shouting at poor Nigel but that didn't matter now. Right now she had to see Matt, he would tell her it was just a mistake and everything was alright...right?

She rang the doorbell twice before Matt's mother answered the door. That was a bad sigh. Mrs. Olsen was never home from work this early. The look on her face made her flinch. She had caused her own mother enough grieve in her short life to recognize a distraught parent. Who was she kidding, this was never going to be alright.

"Will?" Mrs. Olsen said glancing in the direction of her son's bedroom. "Will...I don't know if you knew but...a good friend of Matt's died last night. He's..." she trailed off stealing another glance. "Will honey, maybe you should come back later."

"But I _have_ to see him!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I...I need to apologize!" A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Mrs. Olsen looked torn but opened the door and let the distraught girl in.

"Just keep in mind...he's really upset right now." Will nodded and Mrs. Olsen stepped aside. His room was right down the hall but it seemed like each step was weighed down with lead boots. By the time she reached his door it struck her how quiet it was. Every time she'd ever been to Matt's room there was always some type of music flowing from with in. Weather it be the radio, MP3 player, or just the soothing strumming of his guitar, music always seemed to emanate from wherever the boy was. The silence seemed just...wrong.

It took her a few moment to gather up her courage and knock on his door. "I said I didn't want to talk right now Mom!" she heard Matt shouting from within. She flinched at the pained tone in his voice but it only made her want to go and comfort him more.

"Matt it's me, Will." She pushed open the door and let herself in. She wanted to rush to his side but the sight before her made her stop. Matt was sitting on his bed facing away from her in a darkened room staring a something in his hands. It was then she realized it was an old photograph of a young Matt and Mandy no older then 7 years old.

"Matt...Matt I-"

"I want you to leave Will." He said in a flat even tone without turning around.

"Matt I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and-"

"Sorry?" His voice rising a little still refusing to turn around. "I should have been there for her last night. I was suppose to be there! I...I got there too late." A strangled sob escaped his thought. "I don't even know why! Why would she just...how could she..."

Will was in tears herself now. Because of Mandy's hidden pain and the pain Matt was now left to bare. She just wanted to try and take some of that pain away. But as she reached out her hand to him he stopped her.

"Don't." he said again in that quiet even voice. "I want you to leave now Will. I can't...I don't want to say anything I can't take back."

Will pulled her hand away, a new pain now forming within her heart as Matt still refused to look at her. "Matt, please. I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" He screamed slamming his fist down on the desk more tears escaping his eyes.

Will jumped in surprise and then ran. This was her fault, all her fault and she knew it. She ignored Mrs. Olsen and everyone else until she got home. She fully intended to lock herself in her room but as it so happened her mother was home early that day.

One look at her daughter's tear streaked face and Susan instantly knew something was wrong. "Will, honey, what's wrong?" Will was surprised to see her mother home so early, but eternally grateful. She really didn't want to be alone right now. She launched herself at her mother and instantly started crying.

"Oh mom...I've done something terrible...and it's too late to take it back!" Will said between sobs as she relayed everything that happed yesterday and when she tried to see Matt. The two Vandom women just sat on the couch taking comfort in each other's arms.

* * *

Matt on the other hand was keeping everyone at a distance. The pain, guilt and anger were all eating away at him as he remembered that horrible day...

He arrived at Mandy's home around 6:30 and was greeted by her father. He told Matt that they had already eaten dinner and even had some birthday cake.

Matt tried to look sheepish. "I think there was some miscommunication. My girlfriend didn't know about Mandy's birthday and may have sounded a little rude on the phone."

Mandy's Father frowned. "I do hope she apologizes, Mandy seemed upset at dinner. Come to think of it even before then. I don't think she was in a very good mood all day." He glanced up the stairs in the direction of his daughter's room. "She was real quiet at dinner; I do hope someone wished her a happy birthday."

Matt fallowed the man's glance. He couldn't explain why but he felt a little uneasy looking up at the dimly lit hallway. "Well, let me go up and say 'Happy Birthday' maybe I could drag her out. I know she's already eaten but it's not that late. Maybe I could take her bowling or we could grab some coffee."

The older man nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Go and try to drag her out."

At the time Matt thought he was just being stupid. He had been over Mandy's house more times then he could remember but today it felt...eerie. As he reached the top of the stairs and entered the darkened hallway, he could see a glow of light spilling out from the bottom of her door into the darkness as if beaconing him and warning him at the same time.

While he was walking at normal speed it seemed to take an eternity to reach the door. Gathering up his courage he forced his fist to knock on the door. "Mandy! It's me Matt! Come on out so I can sing my famous "Happy Birthday Mandy Pandy" song I know you hate so much. Also, so I can apologize for Will, she didn't know it was your birthday and got a little jealous for some reason." But there was nothing but silence.

"Hey Mandy, you OK in there?" Again there was no answer. _'It's a little early for her to be asleep, maybe she not feeling well.'_ he thought, all the while something in his gut was churning.

Deciding he could live with her yelling at him, if he barged in on her and she really didn't want to see him. So he gave her one last warning.

"Mandy, I'm coming in." No more hesitation he turned the knob flung open the door...and for a moment his world froze in horror.

Hanging from a ceiling fan in the middle of the room was Mandy slightly swaying by a rope tightened around her neck. The moments after that were a bit blurry. Matt remembered screaming her name and trying to lift her up hopping he wasn't too late. He must have been screaming a lot because Mandy's father came running. They managed to get her down. Matt tried CPR while her father called 911. But it didn't matter... they were too late.

_And she swears there's nothing wrong _

_I hear her playing that same old song _

_She puts me off and puts me on _

_And had a bad day again _

_She said I would not understand _

_Left a note and said, "I'm sorry I had a bad day...again" _

"I was too late..." Matt said softly to himself as the memory ended, his hands still tightly clutching the old picture of Mandy and him. He tried to quell the negative emotions that were collecting and festering within him but the memory of Mandy's cold lifeless body in his arms was only stirring them further.

And deep from within the darkest regents of his mind someone was watching and waiting. Shagon smiled to himself as he felt the boy retching in pain and grinned as he felt the boys hate slowly burning. _'I could take him now.'_ he thought to himself. _'He's weak right now, and with the right prodding I could stir up that hatred 100 fold.'_ but he held back. _'No, not yet.'_ With Matt now wearing the Mage ring Nerissa had managed to reach her last servant, Shagon, and told him about the magic she had hidden with in the boy and how to access it. The power would be able to release Nerissa. Then he would go after _all_ of the remaining power of the Heart of Earth and all that power would be all his. But first things first, he had to take control of his body permanently.

He had been waiting patently for over a year now plotting and testing the reach of his limits. The advantage of being so deep within the boy's mind was that the boy couldn't hear or feel what he was doing. Over time he managed to collect little bits of hate from Matt hear and there. Hate was a natural raw human emotion something very few people could ever fully turn off entirely. He had been collecting it and savoring it, waiting for just the right time to strike. But, not just yet. Shagon had had over a year to consider his mistakes.

One was thinking he could just push the boy out of the way. No, Matt had proven stronger than then he seemed. Subconsciously he placed a hand over the small scar on his chest. Small, but memorable. It was what proved that Matt Olsen and Shagon the Angel of Malice were not two separate being sharing the same body, rather they were the same being with two separate personalities. Right now, Matt was the dominate one. His love for Will had been so strong it had forced Shagon back to the deepest part of their mind. But with the tragic death of Mandy, and the argument with Will, the boy's love was wavering.

"Ah, the poor boy's mad at his little girlfriend. Maybe with a little persuasion I can twist that anger of his into something more..." he licked his lips at the thought. "Hateful"

* * *

Unaware of the looming danger Will kept her distance from the boy she loved. She honestly didn't know if she should approach him again or wait for him to call her. Her friends were being very supportive but had mixed opinions about what to do about Matt.

Will wanted to go to Mandy's funeral but wasn't sure how Matt would respond. She didn't think he'd make a scene but it wasn't the best place or time to talk about what had happened. Still she at least wanted to pay her respects and say goodbye to her. She owed her that much at least.

Mandy's funeral was held a few days later. Matt was getting ready to go, all that he needed was the cake his mother bought for Mr. Anderson for afterwards. As he packed up the pastry he tried to rid himself of the nasty thoughts that were running through his mind. He wasn't sure if Will was going but he kind of hoped not. He wasn't ready to face her. Deep down he knew Will had nothing to do with Mandy's death but those nasty thoughts just kept creeping up in his head.

"What would have happened if I had got the phone first? Or if Will had just given it to me instead of blowing Mandy off? Could I have stopped her?" He sighed and grabbed a glass of water to calm himself. He didn't want to start crying again, not in front of everyone.

"You would have talked to Mandy if Will had given you the phone." a stray thought came up. "Hell, if she had just told the truth after Mandy hung up you might have made it there in time." Matt shut his eye, these thoughts were and weren't his. He had been thinking them but never aloud it go any further. Today however, he didn't seem able to halt them.

"If you had gone to her place as planned this wouldn't have happened. If Will had not come this would never have happened." His hand gripped the glass tighter. He had been denying these thoughts since...that night... but it was getting harder and harder deny them any more.

"It's her fault, isn't it." the thought seemed to purr. "She's not really sorry, is she? She should be happy now that there's less competition for your heart." If Matt wasn't such an emotional wreck he might have realized these thoughts, while they were his own, were being twisted, and not by him.

"Don't you hate it that Will is so jealous that she'll drive away anyone who you care about? Don't you hate that she was so jealous that it drove one of your best friends to suicide?"

Shagon had been patient indeed. The hatred he had been gathering slowly over the long year was being put to good use. Matt emotions, already fragile, as well as the boy's mental process were becoming clouded by truths, half truths and lies. Leaving it very hard to sort out which was which at the moment.

'Come on say it.'

Nudged the demon lying in wait. All he needed to escape from darkest part of their mind was for the boy to express his hate. Just saying it would be enough. 'Just a little more...'

"Admit it, don't you hate HER!" Shagon let images of the fight and the discovery of Mandy's body flood the boy's mind weakening his defenses further.

"I..." Matt began a bit in a haze trying to shake the images out of his head. 'SAY IT!' The images just flashed over and over again non stop until tears of anger and misery leaked out.

"Yeah, I..." Shagon let out all of the hate that he had left giving the boy the final push he needed.

"I hate her!"

"And that was all I needed to hear." Shagon said in a loud and clear voice cackling as Matt realized just what he had said.

"Wait, No! NO! I didn't mean that I-" Matt felt the familiar tug on his mind as he was violently pull back and shoved into the endless cloud filled void from his nightmares.

He struggled to his feet as gasped with horror when he saw Shagon free, no longer imprisoned, and eager to take back control. 'NO! Not him, not now!' Matt thought frantically. He knew he wasn't ready for a fight especially a mental one. 'How did you get free? We made a pack and I won!"

The demon just chuckled. "You should have been a little clearer on the rules boy. We agreed the strongest will would take control and the looser would be banished forever. Too bad you weren't more specific because right now I'm the stronger, therefore this body is mine!"

* * *

While Matt was just realizing the terror that was beginning all over again, things were about to get worse. The door bell rang and Mrs. Olsen answered the door. "Nigel, thank you for coming. Matt's been real upset but he keeps shutting people away. I think he needs a friend right now even if he doesn't realize it."

Nigel, who was dressed in black for the funeral as well, nodded. "Yeah, we talked once or twice since...that day. He didn't seem up for any long conversations though."

Matt's mother had a sad smile on her face. "If you could just be there for him right now, that's all I ask. I know he'll thank you for it later." she glanced at her watch. "We should get going, Matt's in the kitchen getting some food for later. Could you get him while I go get our coats?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Olsen." And not knowing he was heading into dangerous territory Nigel headed towards the kitchen to check on his best friend. "Hey Matt, I'm here!" He shouted out giving his friend a heads up.

But within Matt's mind thing were going from bad to worse. Matt was already being beaten back by the demon of hate when they heard Nigel's voice. Shagon laughed. "Well now, look who's come to join us."

Matt's eye widened in horror. "Nigel get away! Get my Mom and Get out of here NOW!" But his voice was barely getting through.

Hearing a glass break Nigel ran into the kitchen he found his best friend on the floor, one hand bleeding from the broken glass and the other clutching his head in agony mumbling something. "MATT!" The red head ran to his friend trying to help him. "Matt! Dude what's wrong?"

This gave Matt the strength to try and fight off Shagon all the while trying to warn his friend. All Nigel could hear was a strange message. "Ge-get away! B-back...he's back...can't hold...AHH...get out NOW!

But instead of fleeing Nigel called for help. "Mrs. Olsen! HELP! It's Matt!" Inside his mind Matt cursed Nigel for not understanding and for bringing his mother into danger as well."

As soon as she heard her son was in trouble Mrs. Olsen came running. "Nigel what's going-" That was when she saw her son writhing on the floor clutching his head. "Matt!" She screamed as she ran to her son. "What's wrong? Come on baby answer me!"

Shagon was cackling like a mad man. "Oh how sweet....and so perfect. Saves me the trouble of hunting them down." He said blasting Matt with his eye beams before he could try and summon his guitar like last time. "You haven't forgotten what I said when you defied me the last time do you?" Matt struggled to get up but was blasted back down. "I told you I'd kill your parents to teach you a lesson. And since that annoying Nigel is here as well, might as well get rid of him too." Matt was panicked and frantic trying to think of a way to stop the demon. "And since Nerissa isn't around to stop me I think I'll do just that."

Desperate and dangerously short on time Matt did the only thing he could think of. He started to shut down his mind from his body. Matt had learned a lot from training with Yan Lin and Halinor, including some very helpful meditation tricks. Normally this technique was used to shut out the excess noise from all of the Animal chatter, but he found out that if he put too much into it he might put his mind in danger. But right now this was his only defense and it was working. Shagon looked around surprised but not angry as the landscape began to change and darken. In fact, he seemed pleased.

"You're such a fool. This fight is far from over and you're actually moving it to MY territory?" But Matt paid him no mind and poured everything he had, more then he thought possible into the shut down. Until finally he succeeded and shutting down his mind from his body. He hoped it would keep his loved ones safe because he didn't have very much fight left in him

Back in the real world a frantic Nigel and Mrs. Olsen watched as Matt cried out then went limp in their arms. Neither Matt nor Shagon could hear their cries of concern or Mrs. Olsen shouting for Nigel to call 911. It was just the two of them both now trapped within the darkest part of their mind with no connection to outside world.

Matt, while grateful his plan worked, was severely weakened and unsure if he could reverse the effect. Yan Lin had warned him not to dive too deep into his own head or he might no be able to come out of it. But that could wait, Shagon certainly would not. Surrounded in darkness and not by clouds Matt could barely tell where he was never mind where Shagon was. Soon enough, the demon's cackling could be heard from all directions.

"You stupid little fool. All you did was buy them some time but believe me, I will have my revenge." Matt wildly looked around hoping to find some clue where Shagon was lurking. "I fully intend to rip apart and destroy everything you hold dear." Matt took a half hearted swing at the shadows, he was simply too exhausted to go on much more but he had to try, he just could give up.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, strong arms pinning his limbs to his body. Matt struggled trying desperately to get free. "Let me GO!"

The demon just laughed and leaned in close to his ear. "But it's like you said Matt. I'm a part of you and you are a part of me." Matt gasped as he felt a sharp pain on his chest. It took him a moment to realize that Shagon had extended his claws and scratched him...right on his old scar. The scar he got when he tried to take his own life to try and end Shagon's reign of terror over a year ago. He told no one about that secret. And now the memory seemed ever so painful now that he knew, really knew the pain it would have caused his loved ones had he succeeded. Mandy's face flashed behind his eyes but he shook his head. This was not the time, he couldn't afford to sink any deeper, he was already drowning.

Shagon suddenly dropped Matt to the floor. Matt tried to get up and run but a surging and burning sensation flared up in his chest. It started at his scar and slowly radiated outwards, coursing throughout his entire body. "Wha-what did...what did you do to me! AHHHaaahh!" It was like venom was coursing through his veins like barbed wire. He couldn't help but cry out.

Almost casually Shagon walked over to the fallen Regent. He kneeled down and grabbed his face forcing him to look directly into the infamous gold mask. "I'm just putting a little of myself into you. And while I can't kill you..." he tightened his grip causing Matt to wench. "...I can make you beg for death."

As the venom-like hatred sapped away the last of Matt's strength he felt himself beginning to drift off. The last thing he heard from the beast was an ominous proclamation. "Mathew Olsen, Welcome to HELL!"

To be continued...

Next time: Lies

As Matt lies in a coma, his friends and loved ones gather to be with him at the hospital, all the while his internal struggle rages on. But will Shagon's new plan end it before it even begins? Just who will be the one to wake up?

-Shiroi Misa

_From Fantasyfan551:_

this is really really, really awesome so far I can't wait for the next part! (squeals in excitement)

Shiroi Misa

-Oh, better get cracking then.


	4. Lies

_Disclaimer: Which W.I.T.C.H. do I own? None._

_Not much to say here, after all we don't want to leave Matt hanging. But it's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon. Since he is trapped with in Shagon's…_

**Lies**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_Lies- Evanescence_

Will was fidgeting with her black dress as she waited for her mother to finish changing. "Mom, hurry up we're late!" Will was getting anxious, she didn't want to be late to Mandy's funeral and have a bunch of people stair at her when she finally got there.

Her Mother sighed. "I'll be out in a minute Will! You knew I had to work for a half day this Saturday!" Susan called out as she began to fix her makeup.

Will was about to get up and pace around the room again when Taranee put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Will, the service won't start for a while. Right now everyone's just saying their goodbyes."

Irma shifted in her seat. "I'm just glad it's a close casket. I hate seeing dead bodies at funerals, they creep me out."

"Oh, real sensitive Irma!" Berated Cornelia but Hay Lin stood between them.

"Guys, not now OK." They both looked sheepish and Irma even apologized. Secretly Will was thinking the same thing though. She did want to say good bye to Mandy but was glad she wouldn't have to see her body. _'And poor Matt was the one who found her.'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to talk to Matt in the worst way but she still didn't know what to say when she saw him.

"Alright honey, you've got everything we need?" Her mother called as she was coming out of the bathroom still putting in one last earring.

Will jumped to her feet. "Yeah, everything's in the car." She grabbed their coats and handed one to her mother.

"Then we're out of here. Come on girls!" Just as everyone was in the car and on the road Taranee got a call on her cell.

"It's Nigel, he's probably wondering where we are." Will pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. She knew from Taranee that Nigel was going with Matt and his Mother but she needed to seriously plan on what she was going to say once she saw her boyfriend. But before her thoughts could go any further Taranee's alarmed voice startled her.

"Nigel slow down, what happened to Matt?"

Will looked up at her boyfriend's name. "Matt!? Wha-what do mean, what happened?!" But Taranee waved her hand at the distraught girl so she could hear what her own boyfriend was saying.

"What! Oh my God! Which hospital?" Will jumped out of her seat startling her mother.

"Hospital!"

Cornelia and Hay Lin had to pull her back down before they got into a car accident. As soon as Susan pulled over Taranee had gotten all she could out of Nigel.

"They're not quit sure what happened. He said he went over to Matt's place to pick him up but he found him screaming in pain then he passed out. They had to call 911 and they took him to Heatherfeild General. He's in the ER right now but they still don't know what's wrong with him."

Will was understandably worried and upset. Matt had gone through so much in the last few days, this was just too much. Her Mother, who had been listening to frantic message, turned the car back on.

"Heartherfield General's not far from here. I can get us there in few minutes." Will didn't say anything but inside she was torn. She felt guilty that she was going to miss Mandy's funeral but her concerns for boy she loved were stronger. And that did nothing to ease her guilt.

Seeing their friend was suffering even more than before, Will's friends gathered around her. They spoke no words but were still a great comfort never the less. As they pulled into the hospital she knew they were making the right choice. Mandy would want someone there, with Matt. The dead could wait, the living might not.

* * *

Matt's head was swimming. Which was strange seeing that he was trapped within his own head, but he was still having trouble focusing. He tried to remember how he got here, and when, but no answers were coming to him. He gazed out into the black void which seemed to stretch endlessly. It was hard to make out up or down never mind a correct path to escape.

"Hello!" he called out expecting to hear an echo but his voice didn't seem to carry. "Is there anybody there?"

"Nobody here but us demons." purred a voice directly behind him. Matt jumped and spun around. Standing there was Shagon and suddenly bit's and pieces of his attack suddenly started to surface. But not quite all of them seemed to filter through leaving him confused even further.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Shagon tilted his head to the side.

"I live here you fool."

Matt blinked and shook his head. "No…no that not right. I-I banished you…you shouldn't be here."

The demon started to chuckle. "Banished me? Is that how you spend your free time, fantasizing?"

Matt was confused. He remembered something about a deal and that he had won but if he had then… "Yeah, that's right, you were banished! We made a pact and I won. You shouldn't be…" It was then he realized something was a miss. There should be clouds not darkness. "Wait…where? Where am I?"

Shagon was laughing now. "We are in the furthest part of my mind. Perhaps being trapped here for so long is making you forgetful."

Matt's eyes widened. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. "But you were the one banished! We agreed whoever was the strongest would forever regain control, and I won."

Shagon just stared at him almost as if he was calculating what to say next. "You really believe that don't you."

Matt stepped back unnerved for some reason. "Of-of course I do, that's what happened!" Shagon extended his wings so fast it sounded like a gun shot. He lunged out and grabbed Matt by the throat.

As Matt gasped for air Shagon forced him to look at him directly into his mask. "You deluded little fool. What's the matter, can't handle the truth so you've fabricated this false reality to live in?"

Matt struggled to claw at the demon's fist then he started to see some kind of light emanating from Shagon's mask.

"Wake up boy. There never was a pact, you never took back control of your body, and Mathew Olsen died that day on Mt. Thanos!"

"No!" Matt cried out just trying to break free from the demons grip. "No, I remember. I took control, you lost and I went back to-"

"Will? AH HAHA hahaha." The boy shutter at the coldness of the demon's laughter. "Man, you just love your little fantasy world don't you."

Now the light had fully engulfed Shagon's mask and it was beginning to illuminate Matt as well. "Normally I'd just let you play back here all alone but I have some free time so I'm going to remind you what really happed. You remember this don't you?"

Now Matt understood what the light was, it was a memory. "The night I was able to stop you from destroying the girls at the train yard." Matt said with a smirk but his small victory was not to last.

"It started out good for you, but remember what I said when we returned home?" Matt's eyes widened with horror as the memory began to unfold, it couldn't be…

_**"Since I can't satisfy my bloodlust with you, your parents will have to suffice." His eyes widened in horror as he realized Shagon was standing right below his parent's bedroom window.**_

_**"No, you CAN'T!" Matt jumped up but was blasted back in less than a heartbeat.**_

_**"You were warned Olsen. I said I'd kill your family if you tried to take back control. Now sit back and enjoy the show." The demon snickered as he watched the boy's desperate attempts to stop him. "I think I'll just take care Mom and Dad tonight. I'll have to save old Gramps for later, to make sure you really know your place."**_

_**Again and again he tried to get close to Shagon but Shagon just kept blasting him back. Matt looked up desperation clouding his eyes. "Please, don't hurt them! I'll...I'll do anything."**_

_**Shagon only chuckled. "It's too bad Nerissa's Knights can't feed off of each other. Tridart would enjoy the feast you're serving up right now."**_

_**"Please... "He begged forgetting that Shagon that hated begging. The demon flew up and hovered just outside his parent's window. Matt could see his Mom and Dad restlessly tossing in their bed unaware of what was happening right outside of their own window.**_

_**"You had your chance to behave and now you have to pay the piper." **_

But this is where Shagon added his own interpretation of what had transpired that evening.

Matt watch the altered memory in horror as the dark Angel crashed through his parent's window waking the frightened couple. Before they could even scream, Shagon blasted Mr. Olsen in the chest at point blank range. Both Matt and his mother cried out as the man slumped against his wife.

"NOOOOOoo! Dad!!!!!!!" he shouted at the fake memory.

Mrs. Olsen began to franticly shake her husband, tears forming in her eyes. "Henry! Henry! Oh God…" Shagon flexed his wings as he approached Matt's mother. She backed away still clinging to her husband's dead body. The Matt within the memory was now bond in chains made up of Shagon's dreadlocks unable to take back any control. He shouted his thought raw at the beast that had just killed his father and was now threatening his mother.

The Matt in the real world however, violently shook his head. "No…this…this can't be right. This…this isn't what happened!" But instead of correcting him Shagon forced him to open his eye and watch the rest.

She was scared. She looked up at this thing that had just broken into her home and killed her husband and trembled. Such a creature shouldn't even exist. But he was real. But as scared as she was her thoughts turned to her father in law and son still sleeping in their rooms. The creature was blocking her way to the door but just maybe.

With courage she didn't know she had she grabbed her alarm clock, yanked it out of the wall and hurled it at Shagon. Her aim was good. It hit him in the side of the head forcing him to stagger. Taking full advantage she leapt out of her bed, ducked under his wing and bolted out of her room. In the moments that fallowed she had to make a heart wrenching choice. She knew she didn't have time to alert both her son and his grandfather. She forced herself not to look at Herbert's door as she ran past it. The monster could be right behind her and Herbert's new medication made it hard to rouse him before dawn. She only prayed he really would sleep through the night and that the beast didn't know he was in the house.

She flew down the stairs to her son's room on the ground floor. At least she was sure he would wake up quickly and hopefully they could escape out of his window. But as soon as she got to his room and looked in she saw he wasn't there.

"Matt! Matt where are you!?!" She jumped ten feet in the air as she felt a hand on her shoulder and shrieked.

"Mom! Take it easy I'm right here." She turned around to see her only son standing in the hallway with a glass of water in his hand. Tears of relief flooded her eyes but she knew they had to get out and fast.

She pulled him into his room and slammed the door behind her, locking it. "Matt, grab your wallet and my spare key we need to get out of here right now!" she said in a rush as she wedged a chair against the door.

"There's something in the house! It was some kind of monster!" she omitted the fact it had killed her husband. She was afraid Matt might try and go after it if he knew. "We have to get to the police!"

"It's OK Mom." Matt said in a eerily calm voice. "I know all about it." Mrs. Olsen paused and looked at her son. Something wasn't right, why was he making her nervous. "And as for the monster…"

In one quick motion Shagon, still glamoured as Matt, extended his black claws and rammed them into her chest. "…he's right here." Sharon Olsen gasped in shock as her son's eye started to glow green and as two huge black wings sprouted from his back. Just as Mrs. Olsen gave her final breaths Shagon had fully transformed. Her eyes full of shock, betrayal, and sadness bore into his own. Still impaled on his claws Shagon leaned forward and whispered to her.

"Don't be sad Mom. I'm finally home." and with that she slumped into Shagon's arms as he laughed madly at the real Matt's distress.

And as the fake memory ended Matt's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. Too shocked to speak only his silent tears screamed out his pain.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

While he had learned a few tricks from Yan Lin and Halinor he wasn't skilled enough to distinguish a real memory from a fabricated one when he so deep within his own subconscious. The truth was Matt had been having similar nightmares about not being able to save his parents for weeks even after defeating Shagon.

Shagon had used this to his advantage thus making a fake memory seem familiar to Matt. Making him sense, at least in part, that it was true. For all he knew and for all intents and purposes, it was real. It FELT real. And right here and now that was all that mattered. And Shagon knew it.

As Matt shed silent tears still in shock, the beast was already preparing for the final phase of his plan. And it was only going to get worse for the boy.

* * *

As all of this was playing in Matt's head, back in the real world Will and the girls had arrived at the hospital. It wasn't long before the doctor came out to discuss his condition to the boy's mother and friends. No one noticed, as Matt lay in his hospital bed, that one of his hands was beginning to twitch…or that his nails were starting to turn black.

To be continued…

Comatose: With Matt believing Shagon's lies will he even wake up again, or does he even want to?

Fantasyfan551: why do you have to torture matt so much. I mean you just killed his parents in his own head. HOW COULD YOU HAVE SUCH AN EVIL IMAGINATION

Shiroi Misa: I don't know, it just sort of comes to me. I'm afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better. Stick around won't you?


	5. Comatose

_Disclaimer: Once again don't own witch._

_Sorry is this is a little late, blame it on a busy Christmas season. Let's not leave Matt hanging any longer. Last we left he was still..._

**Comatose**

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_-Comatose Skillet_

The first thing the doctor noticed when he walked into the waiting room was that everyone was wearing black. There were two middle age women, five teenage girls and one teenage boy all looking like they were on their way to a funeral. At first he thought it might be a sick joke but the somber looks on all of their faces looked too genuine.

"I'm Dr. Johnson and I'm looking for Mrs. Olsen." A middle age woman with red hair stood up looking very anxious.

"I'm Matt's mother, how is he? What's wrong with him, is he going to be alright?"

Dr. Johnson pushed his glasses back up his nose and took a breath before he began. He loved many aspects of his job but discussing a case with a distraught parent, was not one of them. "Ma'am I'm afraid your son is comatose." The boy's mother covered her mouth and there was collective gasp from the crowd. "He in stable condition right now but we can't wake him up."

"A coma!?" Mrs. Olsen said in quietly but in shock. "II don't understand. He was..." she stopped herself from saying fine. He was certainly not fine the morning of his best friends funeral. "He was healthy this morning, what could have happened?"

"We're still waiting on the toxicology report but"

"My son doesn't do drugs!" she said adamantly. "He doesn't drink either so stop waiting time and find out what's wrong with my son!" Susan Vandom came up and eased the distraught woman back to her seat.

"Easy Sharon, calm down." As Mrs. Olsen allowed herself to be seated the doctor took another breath. _'I've heard that before.'_ he thought waiting for the woman to calm down. _'If I had a dime for every parent who was sure their kid didn't do drugs...'_

"Ma'am we're running all of the standard tests not just the toxicology report. We're also running tests to see if it's anything viral. Right now he's in stable condition. We've done a cat scan and there is still a healthy amount of brain activity."

"That's a relief at least."

"Actually it strange. We would expect to see the brain activity slow down in coma patients but Mathew's is very active. It's almost like his brain have been disconnected from the rest of his body but with out paralysis."

Mrs. Olsen wasn't sure if this was good news or bad. "So what does that mean, when is he going to wake up?"

"That's hard to say without knowing how he ended up in a coma in the first place. But even if he does start to improve you shouldn't expect him to just suddenly wake up. That happens in the movies not in real life. Was he in an accident that didn't appear serious or did he suffer any emotional trauma lately?"

Mrs. Olsen glanced at Will and all of his friends dressed in black. "He...he just lost his best friend a few days ago. He was really upset. We were on our way to her funeral when he collapsed."

"A funeral, so that explains the black attire."

"Oh, I didn't even think how this would look. I can't imagine what you must have thought"

"That's quite alright Ma'am, but I have to ask, you said he was upset. Is it possible that he"

"Enough!" She shouted. "Matt didn't do this to himself! One of his best friend committed suicide so he knows first hand what something like that does to the people you love..." And that's when she broke down and started to cry.

At times like these Dr. Johnson really hated dealing with families.

* * *

From deep within Matt's mind he was still in shock after seeing the false memory created by Shagon's glamour. But the demon wasn't going to give him time to recover. He didn't want the boy to looking too closely at the memory and find a flaw. He needed him broken. Broken to the point the he would never want to awaken, let alone fight back again. But he wasn't finished yet.

He grabbed Matt again who let out a whimper. "We're not done yet Matty boy." The demon purred forcing Matt to stair at mask again. Matt tried to look away.

"No...no stop...not again." But Shagon forced him to look as another false memory began. _'Time to break this parasite'_

* * *

Back at the hospital Dr. Johnson had made a hasty retreat from a very distraught mother. Wives and husbands he could deal with, he was married twice after all. But he never had kids and he didn't exactly have a very good relationship with his parents so he felt extremely out of place.

Fortunately, he quickly spotted just the person he was looking for. "Ah, Dr. Kim, are you busy?"

The middle age Asian woman sighed. She knew just what Johnson was after. "Let me guess, you couldn't talk to the boy's mother could you?"

The younger man wrung his hand nervously. "Well, I did indeed speak with her but whatever I say she just gets more and more upset. I figured since your also working on the boy's case and since you're so good with parents I thought"

"You thought wrong, you've got to learn how to deal with parents and there's no better way than to just do it."

"But I did try, I couldn't get a word in without her screaming at me or bursting in to tears. Did I mention they were on their way to a funeral when this happened?" Dr. Kim sighed again. They had to find out why a supposedly healthy teenager suddenly lapsed into a coma. Talking to the family could give them clues and save them valuable time. But her colleague still needed to learn to deal with family's none the less.

"Fine, but you need to do something for me in return." She said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" he asked nervously.

"I'm scheduled for the day shift next Saturday, my daughter's bridle shower is that day and you're going to cover for me."

"But I had tickets for the big game that day!"

"Oh well, you'll just have the deal with Mrs. Olsen and"

"OK, OK, you win." he said in defeat.

"Splendid." she said but then she saw him walking away. "Oh no you don't!" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "You don't have to talk but you're still going to watch. You might learn something." Knowing better then to try and argue with a mother he reluctantly follow her into the waiting area.

By now Mrs. Olsen had at least stopped crying but was now yelling at someone on her cell phone.

"Well get someone to find out if you don't know! Hello?" Mrs. Olsen through her cell back into her purse and sank back into her chair. "She hung up! That little useless"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is Mrs. Olsen here?" The distraught woman looked up her makeup a mess and looking very frustrated.

"Please tell me you know what's wrong with my son!" Dr. Kim stood her ground while Dr. Johnson took a step back.

"We're still waiting on some test results but he is still in stable condition."

"Yes the last doctor said he was on drugs but I know he's not."

"Hey, I never said" Dr. Johnson started Dr. Kim interrupted.

"If you're referring to the toxicology report that just means were testing for toxins. Drugs are just one of the thing we test for but it might also tell us if he was expose to chemicals or other hazardous materials."

The woman seemed to relax a little bit at this but not much. "So what can you tell me?"

"The test will take time but we are asking questions because it will save the doctors a lot of valuable time if we can test for something specific."

"What do you need to know, I know he's not..." she stole a glance at Will still waiting anxiously for news.

Seeing this Dr. Kim made a suggestion. "Would you like to talk about it in private?" Mrs. Olsen hesitated but nodded.

As Will and the other watch as Mrs. Olsen was led into a private room they were able to relax a little bit. Mrs. Olsen was just too upset to talk to and non of them felt safe to say anything. Now that she had left the room they could start talking about what had happened. After all of the initial concerns came out the conversation turned back to Mandy's funeral.

"Did anyone call Mandy's Dad? I don't want him to think we all skipped out on Mandy's funeral." Nigel said glancing at Taranee and then Will.

"Do you have his number?" Will asked thinking the same thing.

Nigel shook his head sadly. His best friend was going through so much and he didn't want to leave but he knew he would want someone to tell Mandy's dad what was going on.

Seeing this Taranee came up with a suggestion. "Maybe Mrs. Vandom could take me so I can fill him in."

Will nodded. "That's sounds good, how about it Mom?"

Susan looked unsure. "Are you sure Will? Will you be alright without me here."

"I'll be fine Mom, my friends are here and I have my cell if I need you. The Funeral home is only a few minutes away anyway. Please let me at least do this one thing for Matt."

Susan sighed but agreed to her daughters heartfelt request. Hay Lin volunteered to go with them as well so Taranee wouldn't have to do it alone. As the three of them left Will felt a little more at ease. It was one less thing to worry about but they still didn't know what was going on with Matt. Glancing at the door Mrs. Olsen went in she couldn't help but wonder what she was telling the doctor that she didn't want them to hear.

* * *

Matt didn't think he could take much more. Shagon kept showing him "memories" one after another each one more horrid then the one before it. The first one had Shagon using Matt's form to kidnap Nigel to lure Taranee alone into a trap. There he and the other Knights of Destruction finished her off in front of her boyfriend. And since they had no more use for Nigel...

Matt shuttered and tried to look away but the demon was forcing him to experience every last bit of horror. He had stopped screaming at this point. His thought was raw and they only seemed to encourage Shagon further.

But the memories only got worse from there. The Death of Taranee had caused a rift in the bond between the girls and one by one each of them fell by the hands and claws of Nerissa and her Knights until there was one left.

Matt didn't want to see, he knew what was going to happen. For as the false memories unfolded Matt was remembering another dream he had after defeating Shagon, but in this context it seemed like a real memory.

A badly beaten down Will desperately clung to the Heart of Kandracar as Shagon approached her. "Give it up Will, it's over." Shagon said with a smirk. "But since this will be our last meeting I think I'll give you the answer you've so desperately desired. The fate of your boyfriend.

* * *

Mrs. Olsen took a deep breath and she looked at the doctor that was treating her son. They had gone in to see him but all of the equipment was very disturbing to her.

She wasn't proud of what she had done and she wasn't even sure she did the right thing, but she was so worried about Matt she felt she had to do it. "This doesn't leave the room alright?" With a reassuring nod from Dr. Kim Sharon Olsen explained. "I know he's not on drugs because I search his room." She half expected to hear a reprimand from the Doctor but she didn't.

"Did you have a reason to suspect he might be using?"

Mrs. Olsen took a deep breath. "Last year he went missing for almost a week. He's changed his story about what happened several times but I think he was kidnaped. I think he knew who is was and was trying to either protect them or protect us from him. But when he came home he was acting very strange. I know my husband and I work a lot and aren't around much but his personality changed literally over night. He wasn't talking to us, getting into trouble at school...I just needed to know."

"And did you find anything that would explain his behavior?"

"Nothing. No strange smells, no paraphernalia, no ashes, not even incense. Nothing to suggest drugs and noting to explain his sudden change in attitude."

"Was he acting that way this morning as well?"

Sharon shook her head. "It stopped as suddenly as it started just a few weeks later. That seems to be a pattern with him." she thought aloud but the Doctor picked up on it.

"A pattern?"

"Yes, like when he started getting these really bad headaches a few months later. They were really bad for a while then they just seemed to go away."

Dr. Kim pecked up at this. "Was he seeing a doctor for his headaches?" It could be a clue.

"I was going to take him but they went away so I didn't think we needed to."

"Was he taking any medicine for them."

She thought for a moment. "Just Tylenol but he seemed reluctant to even take that."

"Did he have a headache recently and did he just take the Tylenol as well?" The Doctor seemed to getting more and more interested so Mrs. Olsen continued.

"Why, yes he did but we were out of Tylenol so I gave him some of his father's medicine. It wasn't prescription so I thought it would be alright...Oh no," she thought as she realized where the doctor's questions were leading. "Matt's never used it before could that be what's...Ddid I do this to him!?"

"Take it easy Mrs. Olsen." Dr. Kim said trying to reassure her. "What was the name of the medicine?"

"I...I can't remember the name! It was some kind of herbal medicine my husband got in Chinese town. His coworker was raving about it and it seemed to work really well for Henry..."

Before the woman could start crying Dr. Kim took her hand. "Ma'am this is important, is there anyone at home you can call and read off the ingredients. It's very possible Matt had a severe allergic reaction to something in those pills."

She shook her head frustrated. "My husband's out of the county on a business trip. He's in transit right now and that useless secretary doesn't know where he is." she stopped for a second. "And I got the machine at my father inlaw's pet shop, he must be out on a house call. But if I grabbed a cab I could get home in just ten minutes."

"Good, here's my card, call me as soon as you find that bottle." Sharon Olsen nodded. Rushing out she filled in Matt's friends and girlfriend feeling incredibly guilty. She had violated her son's trust while hunting for illegal drugs, and now has to live with the thought that she may have given him a drug that could very well end his life.

* * *

While Matt's body way lying listlessly, in the farthest regents of the boys mind he was at the breaking point. After seeing so many horrible memories he didn't think he could take much more. And now they were on the last one.

Will was trapped in a room with Shagon looming over her. She desperately clutched the heart no longer sure what to do. Shagon took another step closer eyeing the heart.

"Tell you what, you hand over the heart and not only will I let you live, I'll tell where your boyfriend is." But Will only got angry at this.

"Liar! You haven't shown any mercy to any of my friends and family! I know Matt's dead and you're just tormenting me further! I'll never hand over the heart to you or Nerissa!"

Suddenly there was a purple light coming from a portal behind the girl. The oracle stepped out and reached for her. "The battle is lost Will. We must escape, quickly give me the heart!" Desperate to unload her burden and escape she handed the heart over to the Oracle...who immediately changed back into Nerissa.

"NO!" Will screamed as she tried to grab the jewel back but she was too late.

"The game's over Will. And with the Heart of Kandracar now in my possession the world will soon fallow." The old witch then turned to her favorite servant.

"We no longer have any use for her. Dispose of her however you like, just don't take too long." And with that Nerissa vanished back where she came from leaving Will alone with Shagon.

There was no fight left within her. She couldn't win with the heart and now that it was gone her chances of winning were less than nothing. For Shagon that was a shame. He like it better when she fought back. Oh well, he'd just have to find a new toy to play with. This one was broken.

In a flash he extended his claws and rammed them through the girls chest. She gasped in shock and pain as she lay dying, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to end so soon Will, you were so much fun to torment." She gritted her teeth but refused to respond. "You should have just handed the heart over. You would have made a lovely thrall. But I'll give what you really wanted...Matt." he said purring in her ear.

Will was coughing up blood and as an after thought, spat in him face, spattering it all over his mask. "Still got some fight left? Good. Why don't you take over Matt, she's been asking for you."

And to the boy amazement Shagon changed back into Matt Olsen and gave the boy full control over his body. It took him a moment to adjust but quickly gained his composer. He couldn't believe it, he could finally see and talk to Will. This was what he wanted, but not like this.

Desperately he tried to put pressure on her wounds to stop the bleeding but she just keep trying to push him away. "Stop it." she said weakly. "I know he's dead you can't fool me again. You've won so just let me go so I can see my friends and family again...so I can see him again."

Tears of agony poured out of Matt's eyes. He wanted her to know the truth but Shagon had done too much damage both physically and emotionally to her. He wanted to comfort her even if he could not save her. But he couldn't, if she knew now it would only cause her more pain.

"You're...crying?" He tried not to look at her but their eyes met and in an instant.

"Matt?" she whispered, her voice fading along with her life. "It...it's you...why?"

He was loosing her. He could feel her life slipping away but he didn't want this to be the last thing she saw. "It's just in your head, you're boyfriend is dead."

But Will wasn't fooled. "You...the whole time?!" while she meant to shout it came out barely a whisper.

Finally Matt couldn't take it anymore. He gently gathered the love of his life and held her close to his heart. "Yes, yes it's me! I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't stop him! I tried but I couldn't..." He started to feel her body go ridged. "NO!" he shouted trying to pull her back from death's door. "Hate me if you have to but please hold on!"

He could see her lips moving but was having trouble making out her words. "Will?"

"...I hate you..." and finally her body went limp in his arms and the final guardian, Will Vandom was gone. Still clutching her body he cried out in the purest agony until the demon pulled him back into his mental prison.

As the memory ended Shagon finally let go of Matt as he collapsed to the floor. "You remember now don't you?" he said coldly as he watched the boy for a reaction.

Suddenly Matt came at him fist in the air swinging them enraged as tears streamed down his cheeks. Shagon caught it easily enough and just smirked. "I guess you do."

"You MONSTER!" Matt came at him again but while Shagon could easily dominate the boy here, he had to be careful. The boy still possessed the power of the Heart of Earth and if that power ever came out he would know this was all just a cruel trick. But Shagon wasn't worried, he still had one last card to play.

"Haven't we been through this enough." He said backhanding the boy. But Matt got right back up.

"Why should I back down now!" He tried to swing again his anger clouding his aim. "What else can you take from me!?"

Shagon caught him again and this time held him fast. "There is one thing, but I haven't taken it yet." He let Matt see a quick image of his Grandfather quietly weeping over an old family photo.

"He's still very much alive. Weather he stays that way or not depends on you." Matt gasped as he saw his poor grandfather in misery. "You may have chosen to forget a few things but I will not let this slide again."

Matt was silent as the demon continued. "If you forget your place again there will be no second chance. There will be no more friendly reminders that I've so graciously given you. Screw up again and there will be no warning. Now I trust there will be no more problem."

Matt stared helplessly at the image of his grandfather, his last living loved one left in the world. He made his choice, there was no choice. "No, there won't be anymore problems."

But Shagon grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look him in the mask. "Oh, now we can do better than that."

Matt bit his lip then swallowed the last of his pride. "No...Master."

Shagon smirked so wide Matt was sure he could see it through the mask.

"Ah, I like the sound of that."

And at last he left the broken boy alone to drown in a sea of his own agony. Matt just couldn't take the pain any longer. He sank into the darkness as far as he could go then he went further. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to be...

Feeling very satisfied with his handy work Shagon watch as the boy vanished from sight. This body was his and his alone now. But now he needed to find a way back. As he glanced down at the Mage ring he smirked. The pack was still in play which meat he couldn't use it on the boy, it also meant that if the boy got stronger he could take back control. But after seeing all of those fake memories he doubted he'd ever see or hear from the boy again.

But he could still use the ring to call Nerissa.

* * *

Will was desperate to see Matt. Maybe she could work up the courage to talk to him while he was asleep. They say that people in coma could hear or at least sense someone who spoke to them. It could even help bring them back to reality.

But visiting hours weren't for a few hours and right now only family was aloud to Matt right now. But with the help of her friends and a few magical distractions, Will was able to slip inside. If they kicked her out fine, but she had to see Matt NOW.

She was expecting to see him sleeping but with all the tubes and machines he was hooked up to, it brought her back to reality. A kiss from a princess wasn't going to be enough to wake this sleeping prince.

But she approached the bed with haste, they could kick her out any minute. "Matt, I...I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted you to know...that there are a lot of people waiting for you to wake up. I don't know if you could ever forgive me for what I've done and if not I understand. But I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I was sorry even before I knew that Mandy had..." she sniffed but continued.

"But none of it was your fault and you didn't deserve any of this. So please, wake up Matt."

"...Will..." Will jumped back not expecting a reaction.

"Matt! You're awake!" she said tears forming in her eyes. Matt reached up and pulled the mask off of his face grateful he hadn't needed a tube down his throat.

"Will..." he said again his voice a little horse. "Come here, there's something I need to tell you."

A little weary about what it was but she was just so relieved he was awake so she leaned in. Matt in turn touched her hand, put his lips to her ear and whispered..."You're boyfriend is dead."

In a flash the gentle touch was a hard grip as he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes glow green.

The boy in the bed smirked, the way only one other had smirked at her before. "Shagon!?"

The demon tightened his grip on the girl cackling darkly. "In the flesh, and here to stay."

To be continued...

Next time: Evil Angel

Shagon's back with a vengeance with a long list he's just itching to check off.

_**fantasyfan551**__: You are so cruel, how could you do all this to Matt not to mention Will?_

_What are you thinking?_

_Well I am sure it will have a happy ending right! right? Right?_

_**Shiroi Misa**__: Unfortunately Shagon's just getting started. But don't count our heroes out yet. Shagon has about as many enemies as Matt has friends. _


	6. Evil Angel

Disclaimer: I wish I owned W.I.T.C.H. but I have better odds at winning the lottery.

_Fantasyfan551: Hi! I'm here too, and I don't own w.i.t.c.h. either_

And here I thought I was going to make my one chapter a week deadline a reality this time. (Sigh) always the dreamer aren't I? But hopefully since the holidays are over, and I am getting used to my new work and school schedule I can try to update a little quicker. Anyway, moving on. Sorry to leave you with such a cruel cliffhanger. Shagon really is an…

** ..............................................................................................................Evil Angel..............................................................................................................**

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel._

_Open your wings, Evil Angel. _

_Fly over me, Evil Angel. _

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Evil Angel -Breaking Benjamin

As soon as they walked through the front door Hay Lin regretted volunteering to go with Taranee to the funeral home. Over the last few months they had all been going through what the Oracle called "The Elemental Metamorphosis"

Irma called it "Magical Puberty" but whatever it was called it was affecting all of the girls. Simply put, their powers were getting stronger, and once again, giving them new powers like when the veil came down. Cornelia was developing healing powers, Irma could sometimes see visions in the water that could let her peek into the future. Although, they were often obscure and a little hard to interpret. Taranee's telepathy was getting stronger to the point she could hear and read the minds of other people not just her fellow Guardians. Which proved to be very helpful since she could now mentally call Matt and Elyon with only little effort. Caleb and others that weren't connected to a heart were a little harder but she could usually get it to work without a big headache afterwards.

Will had yet to show any major power spikes but they all suspected that hers was going to be more of a big bang than a slow build.

Right now though Hay Lin's new powers were giving her a bit of trouble. She was becoming empathetic and at times could be highly sensitive to emotions. She thought she could handle the funeral when she originally agreed to go with Will but the sudden flood of negative emotions hit her pretty hard.

Taranee saw her friend grab her head and put a hand on her shoulders. "Hay Lin you OK?"

She took a deep breath and straightened herself out. "I'll be OK, let just find Mr. Anderson soon."

Taranee nodded. "Don't worry we'll be quick." As they made their way though the crowd Hay Lin couldn't help but remember when Matt first discovered he could hear and talk to animals. The poor boy had had the worst headache until he got his powers under control. Now she felt she could sympathize, a little.

It wasn't long before they found him. He was surrounded by loved ones offering their condolences. The man looked like he hadn't been sleeping in days. Patiently they waited for the other mourners to depart until it was finally their turn. They could tell Mr. Anderson was in pain but was trying to put on a brave face.

Taking a deep breath Taranee walked up to Mr. Anderson and extended her hand. "Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to hear about your daughter Mandy."

Mr. Anderson smiled sadly and accepted her hand. "Were you friends of my daughter?"

"We've met her once or twice, we're friends of Matt and Will as well." Taranee said while keeping a close eye on Hay Lin. She seems okay for the moment but they had to get back soon. Not just for Hay Lin but for Matt and Will as well.

Upon hearing Matt and Will's name Mr. Anderson looked up and started to look around. "Are they here yet? I really wanted to talk to them before the service started."

For a moment Hay Lin pushed aside her own pain so she could explain why Matt and Will weren't coming. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is an accident this morning and Matt is in the hospital."

Mr. Anderson looked alarmed. "Oh my, what happened, is he all right?"

Hay Lin looked down for a moment before answering. "He's in a coma. Right now the doctors don't know what's wrong. Will and some of his others friends are staying with him, but believe me they really wanted to come."

Mr. Anderson looked torn for a moment. "Matt… That poor boy was the one who found her. I was hoping to talk with both him and his girlfriend Will. I had a feeling that they both fell responsible for what happened to Mandy."

Taranee and Hay Lin looked at each other a little confused. They both thought he would be mad at them both, at least a little. Taranee suspected there was something Mr. Anderson wasn't telling them.

"Well… That's the impression I got from both of them. I hate to ask this but do you know why Mandy…" But she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, not in front of Mandy's father.

Mr. Anderson let out a big sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mandy… didn't want anybody to know but I don't think I can keep this secret any longer. I should have called to Matt before the funeral to explain."

The two girls listened to Mandy's sad tale, but unknown to them back at the hospital things were going from bad to straight to hell.

* * *

"You're boyfriend is dead." His words rang in her ear as Will realized the man in the hospital bed was not her boyfriend by his inner demon.

"Shagon!" her first instinct was to jump back but he held her wrist so tightly she feared it might bruise.

"Back in the flesh." He said with a smirk letting his eyes glow green. "And this time I'm here to stay."

Quickly Will wrenched her wrist free from the cackling demon and stepped back. Her eyes were wide with horror as she realized what this meant. "Where's Matt?!" She said in a low voice trying not to shout. "Where is he, what have you done to him?"

Shagon just laughed. "Like I said, he's dead. No heartfelt pleading or fancy songs are going to bring him back this time. In fact, he wants nothing to do with you, not after you drove Mandy to suicide."

Will looked like she had been slapped in the face. She wanted to scream at the demon and tell him that it wasn't true, but she couldn't. This was her biggest fear and he knew it. She was terrified that Matt really did hate her for saying such mean things to Mandy right before she died, a part of her still hoped in time he could forgive her. But the fact that Shagon was now in control, sitting right before her in Matt's body, could only mean that his hate was stronger than his love.

But no matter how much he did hate her she still loved him. And she knew, Matt would never give up control of his own body willingly. Shagon must have done something, something awful. And Will wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I'm not stupid, Matt told me all about the connection between you and him. If he dies then so do you."

Shagon didn't bother getting up, instead he just smirked at her. "Dead, faded from existence, no will left to live, it all means the same thing. He's gone and this body is mine for the taking."

As Will shook her fists in anger the lights started flickering from her power building up within her. Shagon looked up but didn't seem too concerned. "You wanna fight? Sure Honey, I'm game any time. In fact, you could probably take me out right now, I have been in a coma after all."

Will held back, what was he playing at? The demon's eyes darkened never tearing them away from the redheaded girl who could easily take him out with a single blow. "I would be more than happy to tear this place apart, I won't be needing Matt's identity for much longer. And I think this place could use a little remodeling how about you?"

Will forced herself to calm down, she hated to admit it but Shagon was right. They were in a hospital and if a fight broke out the casualties could be devastating. He had her, at least for the moment. She couldn't attack him here, there were too many lives at stake. But she couldn't let him go free, who knows what damage he could do once he was stronger. She was also worried about Matt, he had to be in there somewhere and she was determined to set him free. But she needed a plan and she needed time.

"Fine a truce it is then, but just until we are away from prying eyes." Suddenly the door opened and a tall male nurse came in and took her by the shoulder.

"Miss, I don't know how you got it here but visiting hours aren't for some time." it was then that the nurse realized that the patient was awake. "Get Dr. Kim, her patient is awake!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but the doctor needs to have a look at him." Will didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave the demon alone. But there was nothing she could do right now.

"I'll talk to you later Will." She heard Shagon calling from the bed, "we have so much to catch up on."

"Count on it." Will said almost spitting. As soon as she left the room she ran into the waiting area, she needed to tell W.I.T.C.H. what was going on. RIGHT NOW!

* * *

As soon as Taranee and Hay Lin left the funeral home they got a frantic message from Will. They needed to get to the hospital ASAP but they still had Will's mother to deal with. After convincing her that Taranee's parents were going to pick them all up at the hospital later Susan Vandom reluctantly went home. When the two girls got to the hospital a very distraught Will quickly explained the situation. But they weren't the only ones who were planning.

Shagon's body might have been weak at the moment but his glamours were still as strong as ever. He used his powers to send fake messages to the doctors about his condition, and even a fake message from Matt's mother to have him discharged without a parent present. They're might be questions later but Shagon was not concerned. He needed to make a hasty exit before the girls could regroup. So he used a glamour of the nurse to escort Nigel into his room, telling him he just wanted to go home.

Nigel was still a little unsure about his best friend going home so soon after waking up from a coma. Apparently it was just an allergic reaction to his father's medicine but still…

He watched as Matt changed into a borrowed set of clothes, the suet he came in was too damaged since they had to cut him out of it when he came in. Matt casually said he was ready to leave. "Nigel, could you call a cab for me? I really just want to go home, I can't stand it here."

"Matt are you sure you're okay? I know you were discharged and it was just an allergic reaction but shouldn't your mom be here?" At the moment Matt was turned away from him so he couldn't see the reaction on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Mom knows I'm coming home." Nigel let out a sigh this was strange no doubt about it, but the last thing he wanted was to leave his friend alone right now.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." He didn't see the other boy smirk since his face was turned away.

"Thanks, I think I need a friend right now. But please don't tell Will okay? I just don't want to talk to her right now." Nigel looked sad but understood. Matt needed to sort out his feelings, or his relationship with Will would end on a bitter note.

"The cab shouldn't take too long, let's go wait outside." But while they were heading out Shagon used a glamour again to create a distraction. It looked like there was an incoming emergency and a lot of people were coming through the front door. A few moments later the girls realized they had been tricked and ran out the door only to see Shagon and Nigel getting in to a taxicab. Will was about to shout to Nigel to tell him to get out but Shagon casually extended his black claws and held them right at the back of Nigel's neck. Nigel was oblivious to the danger but Will and the others weren't willing to chance it.

As the cab drove off Cornelia flagged another cab down. They couldn't lose the boys, but even if they caught up they could very well have a hostage situation on their hands.

* * *

Shagon sat in his seat while looking out the window. So far, everything was going according to plan. Nerissa was on the move, all he needed was for her to give him her location so he could finally be with his mistress once more. It was fun being back in control; the look on Will's face when she realized he wasn't Matt was absolutely priceless. And let's not forget about Matt himself. Shagon had spent a very long time planning out those horrid images for the boy to see. And it was well worth it. He'd beaten the boy down so badly he was never going to get back up again. And as he thought of all those horrid dreams he smiled to himself. Wouldn't it be fun to make all those fake dreams a reality.

_I'm a believer._

_Nothing could be worse._

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal._

_Driving the nail._

_Hoping to find a savior._

As Shagon was contemplating his new life, Nigel was staring at his best friend, or who he thought was best friend, and had to admit it to himself he was starting to get a little creeped out. Something wasn't right, this morning they were getting ready for Mandy's funeral and now after awakening from a deep coma Matt was smirking like a TV serial killer. He was about to ask Matt about it but then he glanced at the boys fingernails. They were black.

Nigel raised an eyebrow. He remembered when Matt first started showing up to band practice with blackened fingernails. He seemed a bit embarrassed at being caught and that he forgot to remove his nail polish before he came to practice. And being best friends and band mates everyone responded in the same respectable manner they always had whenever a fellow band member had an embarrassing problem or habit. They gave him hell about it. They all had at least one embarrassing thing about them that the others would rag on.

For Joel it was his guilty pleasure that he actually liked Britney Spears. For Pedro it was coming out of the closet and for Nigel it was the fact that he could get lost within his own neighborhood while driving. In fact, all of his friends pitched in and bought him a GPS as a birthday gift.

So naturally when Matt appeared to have a hidden goth side they all rubbed it in until it ceased to be funny. Simply put, as guys they didn't like talking about their problems in the same way that their girlfriends did. But at the moment his friend's odd habit left him a little confused. Nigel knew he wasn't wearing that when we left the house this morning he was sure of it. He would have noticed. While Matt was having a fit that morning he dropped a glass and cut his hands. Nigel got a good look at Matt's hand, he remembered the blood but no black fingernails. It also would have been in very poor taste to go to a friend's funeral while wearing black nail polish, something he was sure Matt would never do. So when did he find the time to put it on again?

Also, his friend's demeanor seemed off as well. As they drove into Matt's driveway one thing was for sure Nigel, he had to talk to his friend. Something was going on, he didn't know what but he knew Matt needed him more than ever right now.

They didn't even get a chance to knock at the door before Matt's mother flung it open. "Matt! What is going on, why were you released so soon? I just called the doctor to give him the ingredients list from that medicine and she said that it was already confirmed and that you had already left!"

Nigel cringed slightly he knew it was a little fishy that they let Matt go so soon but he thought, Matt's mother was aware of this. Apparently not.

She took a deep breath and looked at her son. Not a moment later she grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Oh Matt, I was so worried. It was my fault, I didn't think twice about giving you that medicine. I had no idea it could hurt you so badly." But as the poor mother comforted her son Nigel saw something a little strange. Matt appeared to be almost cringing in disgust in his mother's arms. But a moment later it was gone.

"Its okay mom, you couldn't have known. I guess I should just stick to the old stuff from now on though." He laughed slightly but to Nigel it seemed a little forced. "I don't know what happened at the hospital but they said I could go and honestly I just wanted to go home. Sorry, I thought you knew."

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this but maybe we should go to a different hospital to get a second opinion. It's great that you're awake and that you're okay but…"

"Mom, please, they did a good job and I'm fine. It looked like a big emergency was coming in so maybe it was some sort of miscommunication. But right now I just want to go to my room and get some rest."

While she would have loved to give the hospital a piece of her mind for letting her son go home so soon but he seemed to be back to normal and really, that's all she wanted. "Alright, but if I see anything, and I mean anything, to indicate that you're not okay, you're going back no arguments alright?"

"Deal, I'll be in my room." And with that Matt left for his room bidding Nigel to come along.

"I'll be right there, I just need to use the bathroom." But as soon as Matt was out of sight Nigel turned to his friend's mother. He intended to say everything that was bothering him about Matt but was it really anything to worry about, or just his imagination.

"Nigel could you please keep an eye on Matt for me, at least for a while?" Matt mother said. "He's hiding something, he's been hiding things from me for a very long time. If he doesn't want to talk to me maybe he'll talk to you."

Nigel sighed but nodded his head. He didn't need to betray his friends trust, right now he had some unanswered questions of his own.

* * *

In the back of their taxicab Will and the other girls cursed the fact that Shagon had chosen such a public place to hide in. The urge to transform into their guardians forms was almost too much to bare. But there were too many people around to fly and the risk of somebody spotting them after they telatransported was too great. Right now all they could do was follow in their own taxicab and pray the demon wouldn't hurt Nigel while he was on the run.

"Will, what are we going to do once we catch them?" asked Hay Lin in a low whisper.

"We can't take him on as long as he has a hostage. We need to get Nigel away from Shagon and then knock the creep out. If we can maybe the Oracle or Yan Lin can help us bring Matt back."

But as Will was explaining an improvised plan their taxicab got stuck behind a red light. They all watched helplessly as the cab drove off while Shagon turned around and waved goodbye, mocking them. Taranee was furious, the fire on her glasses burned stronger than the other girls had ever seen. "If he hurts Nigel, so help me --"

Cornelia put one hand on her shoulder and the other over her mouth. She didn't want the cab driver getting suspicious. _"Taranee relax, we are not going to let anything happen to him. But if you don't calm down the driver might start asking questions." _the blond said mentally to her distraught friend.

But as several minutes ticked by they realized the light wasn't changing. "I swear this thing is broken." said the cab driver as he started to tap his fingers out of frustration. Will frowned, she also noticed the light was taking a long time to change but she thought it was just her getting impatient. But then she saw the lights were changing on the other side of the street and that's when she realized, _"a glamour!" _she thought to the others as she realized Shagon was purposely keeping them from finding him too quickly. _"That sneaky jerk!"_ but she wasn't giving up that easy. She used her quintessence to switch the lights back to green making sure the one at the crossroads was still red.

"Finally!" said the cab driver as they finally got back on the road. But by now the other cab was out of sight. Their only chance was to head to Matt's house and hope he was still there.

"Hang on Matt, Nigel. We're coming."

* * *

As Nigel walked into Matt's room he was met by a very strange sight. Matt's pet dormouse Mr. Huggles, was hissing and growling at his master. To Nigel this was just another odd thing that was sending up a red flag that something was very wrong. That dormouse of Matt's was more faithful than a dog. More than once Matt had brought it to band practice and it hang out in the room and never once did it try to escape.

"Come now old friend, don't be like this. It'll be just like old times." but Mr. Huggles continued to hiss and growl. Matt had warned him a long time ago that if Shagon had ever reappeared or if he wasn't acting like himself, he was to not follow his orders and he was to seek help from Will and the others. The little dormouse never thought he would have to actually act on this order but he knew right a way that this wasn't his master.

Almost as soon as Nigel opened the door the little Regent of Earth bolted. "Hey!" Nigel cried in alarm as the small gray ball of fur ran between his legs and out of the house.

Nigel looked at Matt again who just sighed. "Don't worry, he'll be back." He turned away again as he looked out his bedroom window. "With friends." He said in a low voice so that Nigel couldn't hear the last part.

This was getting too much; Matt's behavior was totally off. It was almost like… Suddenly he remembered when his best friend had gone missing for almost a week. He came back, but he was… Different. Now he was acting just like he had more then a year ago. It would have worried Nigel more back then but the strange behavior ended almost overnight. Then Matt was back to his same old self only it seemed like he had a little more weight on his shoulders.

And now it was happening again. Matt had told him that he had gotten involved with some questionable people and they were basically stalking him and threatening his loved ones. But thinking back there were still things that didn't quite add up regarding his behavior. He was smirking a lot of then like he was starting to do so now. Something Matt almost never did. And given the circumstances it seemed highly inappropriate.

Deciding he had remained silent long enough Nigel voiced his concerns. "All right Matt what's going on?" Matt turned away from the window and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Again Nigel saw a faint hint of a smile.

"What do I mean? Matt, you've been depressed about Mandy ever since she died but since you woke up it's almost like… It's like you're a different person."

For just a brief second Nigel could have sworn he saw Matt's eyes flashed green. But that was impossible right? But what he did see was Matt's eyes darkening. "Well maybe I'm not the person you always thought I was." Matt said turning his attention back to the window.

Something was definitely not right. To Nigel it seemed like a threat or at least a warning to drop it. But he wasn't going to drop it this time. "Seriously Matt, what's going on?" But Matt just ignored him. It was then Nigel had an absolutely crazy thought. So crazy he couldn't help but say it aloud. "You're not Matt are you?"

Now this finally caught his attention. He could see "Matt" stiffen and slowly lift his head in his direction. "Nigel" he said with a smile but it was obviously fake. "What's gotten into you?" He took a few steps closer to the redhead and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's me, your best friend."

Nigel eyed him closely. He honestly wasn't expecting to get much of a reaction out of his statement But now… "Then humor me. What was the name of the first song all four of us wrote for wreck 55?"

"Matt" seemed to struggle for a few moments before he finally answered. "This isn't fair, there were so many but I think one of the firsts was, "Old Day New"

Suddenly Nigel shoved Matt's hands off his shoulder and backed away. "Who are you?"

Matt seems honestly confused. "What -- what do you mean? I know that was one of our first --" but Nigel cut him off.

"We never wrote a song with all four of us. Pedro and Joel can't write lyrics and I've only helped on a few. "Matt" was the one who writes most of our songs. "Matt" would know that, wouldn't he?"

Matt glanced out the window again and smirked. It seemed that the girls had arrived and had met with a frantic little dormouse. Glancing back at Nigel he didn't bother to hide it. "You really should have kept your mouth shut." And as he chuckled his eyes started to glow green.

Nigel's eyes widened in horror as he tried to back away. "Who… Who are you? What's going on, where's Matt?"

Shagon started laughing again. "Then name's Shagon. As for Matt, he's not coming back." Finding the courage Nigel tried to sprint for the door only to realize it was missing. Shagon had used a glamour to make the door seem to vanish. "Sorry kid, I can't let you go but I do have some good news."

Helplessly Nigel felt around for the door but realized he was trapped. He turned around in time to see what he once thought was Matt slowly changing into some kind of demon with a gold mask and huge black wings. Shagon reached out and grabbed Nigel roughly by the arm. "I'm not going to kill you just yet." He whispered into the boy's ear. "Right now your more useful as a hostage."

Not two seconds later five tall women with fairy wings appeared in the room. The tall redhead pointed to the demon as she spoke. "Shagon if you know what's good for you, you'll let him go right now!" Will silently cured, just as they had feared Nigel was now a hostage.

In response Shagon just tightened his grip causing Nigel to cry out in pain. "Nigel!" the black girl cried out. It was only then that Nigel recognized her voice and took a good look at her.

But it couldn't be, "Taranee!" he exclaimed. But how could this be. "Taranee, what's going on, what's happening?!"

Taranee tried to calm herself as she looked for a way to free her boyfriend. "I'll explain everything later just please hang on." but before she could say anything else Shagon suddenly blasted her with his eye beams sending her crashing through Matt's bedroom window.

"Taranee!" They all cried out as Irma end Cornelia rushed to her side. Now Nigel was struggling even harder to free himself from this monsters grip.

"You bastard! I'm going to --AHHhh!" she had put so much force on Nigel's arm that he felt it break in his grip."

"You are not the one calling the shots around here." And then Shagon took his ring and slashed very fabric of time and space opening a large portal. "I'd love to stay and chat girls but I've got a date. Try to follow me and I'll break more than his arm." Nigel cried out again as Shagon gripped his broken arm. Will held out her arms and ordered the others to hold back. The demon made his point clear.

"Don't worry girls I'll take good care of him. I'm looking forward to a rematch but I have some business to attend to an old friend to catch up with. Till then, try not to miss me too much."

Nigel was too close and already injured, the girls couldn't risk trying to grab him out of Shagon's grip and they were forced to watch helplessly as they both disappeared in the portal that led to who knows where.

***********************************************To be continued…********************************************************************

Next time: If I forget…

As Shagon puts more and more of their friends in danger will the girls have to sacrifice Matt to protect them? And if he allies himself with Nerissa will they even get the chance?


	7. If I Forget

_Disclaimer: still don't own W.I.T.C.H. And here is the edited version of this chapter. Thanks again to Fantasyfan551 for being my beta for this fic. _

_Last we left Shagon was on a rampage and Nigel had been taken hostage. It doesn't seem like Matt really knows what's going on in the real world. So..._

******************************************************If I Forget*********************************************************

_Curly hair thin red eyes _

_And a smile as wide as the sky _

_Green and gold were the colors of your day _

_You said today was a good day to die _

**If I forget Joy Drop**

He was going to be sick. After being dragged through a strange wormhole by a demonic Angel several times and then roughly tossed into a pile of frozen snow, right on his broken arm, Nigel was seeing stars. He gritted his teeth. If it wasn't for the pain the boy would swear he was having a nightmare after eating too much pizza and watching a horror movie marathon.

He still didn't fully understand what had just happened. Somehow that... _thing_ had taken Matt's place, but why? And where was Matt, the real Matt? And what was Taranee doing in that strange outfit along with, who could only be, her other friends? Unfortunately, the only one who might be able to tell him anything was the same creature who had just broken his arm and blasted his girlfriend.

He forced himself to sit up and take a look around him. It looked like he was on some large snowcovered mountain, but where? To his left he saw what looked like a cave, he made a mental note that if he had to, he could use it for shelter. It was starting to get very cold and all he had on was the simple black suit he was planning to wear to Mandy's funeral.

He thought about making a break for it, but another quick look around and he knew that wasn't an option. There were no tracks, no paths, and without climbing gear it looked like there was no way down. He was trapped. He was trapped by this creature who seemed very intent on killing him and maybe his friends and girlfriend as well.

Right now the creature was just staring off into the distance as if he was waiting for something. Nigel took a deep breath. He was terrified but he didn't have very many options. He needed answers and he needed to see a doctor. His arm had been jostled around so much he actually felt where the bone pierced his skin and had started to bleed. He had to make a makeshift bandage out of his undershirt and prayed that he wouldn't lose his arm altogether.

Still sitting on the ground, not wanting to move his arm anymore than he had to, Nigel tried talking to the creature. "Who are you, what are you?"

The demon turned slightly, "Like I said, the name's Shagon. As for what I am, I am the Angel of Malice and the Demon of Hate." Shagon started to snicker. "Don't get too comfortable we'll be leaving as soon as I hear from an old friend."

"What do you want with me? What the hell is going on? And where's Matt?" Nigel asked trying not to get too riled up. He didn't need his other arm broken.

"You're just a little insurance policy until I get what I want." Shagon came close to Nigel. Instinctively the boy held his broken arm protectively. "Your little girlfriend has been keeping secrets and Matt... well, he's been keeping a big one."

Nigel didn't like having that thing so close to him again. But he still needed answers. "What secrets, where is Matt?"

The demon kneeled down so that he was almost face to face with the redheaded boy. "Little Taranee and her friends had been fighting the good fight from world to world. I should know, I am one of their worst enemies. I don't have time to go into detail, but after a long hiatus, I have come back to take my revenge."

Nigel would have backed up if he could. But right now he was seated up against a rock and had no place to move. It was just as well there really wasn't any place to run to anyway. He was more concerned that the demon Shagon, or whoever he was, was still dodging the question about Matt. "You're not going to get away with this."

"And just who is going to stop me? I had to hold back the last time I was fighting the Guardians, but now that's all changed and I'm free to do with them as I please." For a few moments Shagon just stared at the boy and an evil thought came into his head. "As for Matt,"

Nigel perked up at hearing his friends name. He silently waited for an answer.

"... I killed him!" he spoke as casually as one would talk about the weather.

Nigel eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be true, this had to be a lie.

"You're lying!" Nigel shouted.

But the demon just laughed. "Let me tell you a little story..." And as Shagon told his version of his birth and Matt's death...

Matt's mother decided to check up on her son.

* * *

Mrs. Olsen made her way to her son's room. She thought she had heard some commotion and quickly but quietly knocked on the door. "Matt, is everything all right in there? I thought I heard glass breaking. How are you feeling, do you need anything?" She waited for an answer but when none came she opened the door herself.

"Matt I'm coming in." As soon as she opened the door she saw her son lying in his bed tossing and turning slightly with the TV on in the background. Nigel was sitting in a large beanbag chair already asleep. Mrs. Olsen breathed a sigh relieved to see that her son looked okay and was actually getting some rest. _I'll come back later_ she thought to herself as she closed his bedroom door.

As soon as Matt's mother left the room Mr. Huggles let his glamour drop revealing a broken window and a huge mess. The girls were there but the boys were now missing in action. Hay Lin quickly scooped up Mr. Huggles and gave him a gentle hug. "Oh that was great Mr. Huggles." She said very relieved that the little dormouse had pulled it off without Matt there to guide him. "Good Regent, you're such a good Regent, yes you are."

While they had narrowly escaped being caught by Matt's mother the girls still had big problems. Shagon had kidnapped Nigel after injuring him and they had no idea where to find him. Taking a quick look around the trashed room Will took a moment to think. Shagon was on the move in he was planning to meet somebody, but who? While she didn't like the thought of splitting up they had to find the boys ASAP.

"Cornelia" Will called out. "Use the Breath of Time while we are gone. We can't have Matt's mother popping in again and seeing Matt's broken window and finding him missing. She'll go ballistic." Cornelia nodded and did as she was instructed and Heather Field's time slowed to a halt. But as Will was about to open the portals to go hunting for Shagon the blond put a hand on her shoulder.

"Will, I know you're worried about Matt but Shagon isn't pulling his punches this time." Will closed her eyes.

"I know, we all saw him hurt Nigel, believe me I'm taking this very seriously." But Cornelia was still concerned.

"No one else is saying it out loud but we're all thinking it. Even if we do get Matt back what if this happens again? Shagon and Matt are connected both sharing the same body. How can we "

"We'll figure that out, after we've taken him down. Now we have to split up and cover as much ground as possible." Will said dodging the question even though in the back of her mind she was being tortured by the possible answers. "No one attacks alone. The first ones that see them calls Taranee so we can all regroup and attack as a team. Any questions?"

The girls all shook their heads as Mr. Huggles started jumping up and down "Sorry Mr. Huggles, but I think it's better if you stay here." He couldn't reply with the words so Mr. Huggles use his powers to transform into Kor making his intentions clear as day.

"We might as well take him along Will." Said Irma as she casually looked at the beast. "We could use an extra set of hands, or claws."

Taranee agreed, "She is right Will, besides with the Breath of Time he doesn't need to stay here and keep up the glamour. And right now we have to find Nigel before Shagon does anything else to him." Taranee said still very concerned about her missing boyfriend. With no other objections Will relented.

"Oh, all right. Then let's get looking maybe we'll get lucky and he can sniff Shagon out." Will then explained a brief plan of action and opened several portals to the different worlds were they thought Shagon might be heading. "Remember no solo action."

* * *

Nigel was shivering in the freezing cold not even able to rub his hands together. The demon that called himself Shagon had tied his hands and feet. Nigel scoffed, as if he could run anywhere in this frozen wasteland. Where exactly would he go? He wasn't sure what was worse the cold, or the fact that he could barely feel his broken arm any longer. That was a not good sign. He sincerely hoped someone was coming to rescue him.

He still couldn't believe what Shagon had told him. That his girlfriend and her friends were some kind of fairy warriors called the Guardians and that Matt had sold his soul to an evil witch in order to save Will's life over a year ago. The demon told him that Matt's time was up and he had simply come to collect. Nigel wasn't sure whether to believe this story or not, but after seeing his girlfriend with wings, and his best friend turn into a frightening monster it left him fearing not just for his life, but Matt soul as well.

Shagon had tied him up and left shortly after that saying he would be back in a few moments. He didn't seem too concerned about Nigel freezing he didn't even offer to leave him in the cave. Nor was he concerned about the boy possibly losing his arm. In fact he was fairly sure this creature would kill him the minute he wasn't needed.

But just as he thought he might not escape this creature he saw something moving by the cave. He turned his head to get a better look and almost shouted in delight. "Taranee!" but the girl put a finger to her lips.

"Nigel be quiet, he could be back any minute. But don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." She quickly ran over to him but when she started to untie the ropes Nigel saw a bright green light. By the time he realized what it was, it hit Taranee and she went flying. She landed very close to the cliff's edge and gasped in pain.

"Taranee!" Nigel shouted as he saw Shagon coming towards her. "You bastard! Leave her alone!" but Shagon just ignored him.

Taranee saw Shagon coming towards her and quick as a flash threw two fireballs right at him. But Shagon dodged both of them and shot back with his laser vision. It missed her body except her wings. She cried out more surprised than hurt. She wouldn't be able to fly until they were healed.

"You shouldn't have come alone Fire Guardian. It was very foolish, your hatred is just making me stronger and you more careless." Taranee spun around and responded with two more fireballs with his name on it.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Nigel and to Matt!" but Shagon dodged the attack once again. He responded with another eyebeam blast but this time she was ready and moved like a dancer between the deadly beams of light. "Is that all you've got?"

But then she heard a strange sound. It sounded like something was cracking. To late she realized Shagon wasn't actually aiming at her but the weak points in the cliff's edge that she was standing on. She tried to jump back onto the stronger part of the cliff but Shagon took advantage of her distress and shot her once more.

Nigel watched in horror and disbelief as he saw his girlfriend, his beloved, falling over the side of the cliff. "NO!" he screamed out, tears streaming from his eyes. "TARANEE!" he screamed again choking on a sob. He then turned to her killer who was just standing there looking at the spot where Taranee fell.

"YOU MONSTER!" the boy cried out as he thrashed in his bindings not caring about his broken arm. He just wanted to get free just so he could strangle that monster that had just killed his girlfriend. But he didn't have enough strength left and could only struggle.

Then the beast had the audacity to laugh and he continued to laugh as he came back to the boy. "Well that was fun don't you think?" Nigel, full of fury did the only thing he could to lash out, he spat at Shagon. But since he was wearing a mask it didn't seem as vicious as he would have liked. Shagon on the other hand casually wiped off his mask and with the same hand backhanded Nigel so hard it made his teeth rattle.

"If you're hate was at its peak right now I'd happily send you right over the edge to join your girlfriend." Nigel didn't know what the beast was saying but he couldn't care less. He killed her! He killed her and then he just laughed about it. If he lives long enough to see this through he wanted to see the beast died, and die by his hands!

"You sick son of a bitch! Why don't you untie me so I can show you what I really think?" But the beast just laughed again. Oh these glamorous sure were fun. The power of the Heart of Earth made them much stronger than the ones he used when he worked for Nerissa. But after he had gotten such a delightful reaction from Matt he couldn't resist doing it again with Nigel. A pity this wasn't real but the boy didn't need to know that. The real Fire Guardian would definitely not have gone down so easily.

"While that sounds like lots of fun, I'm afraid we must be going. Nerissa is calling to me at last. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get to see your precious little girlfriend sooner than you think." Shagon quickly opened the portal grabbing Nigel again. As angry as he was Nigel still cried out as his broken arm as jostled yet again. But that pain was nothing, nothing compared to what he just saw and what he had just lost.

* * *

The Passling known as Blunk was scouring the hillsides of Meridian. He was on a mission, one he had to complete. Ever since someone had robbed the home of Caleb's dead father the poor boy had been furious. But that quickly changed to worry once he discovered Nerissa's seal was one of the items that was taken. It didn't take them long to find the thief. After a few bribes and threats they now knew that Jeek was the one they were looking for. Normally he wouldn't be too hard to track down since he made his living trading stolen property. But there have been no sign of him anywhere.

They checked his home which now appeared to be abandoned as well as several of his known clients. But after months of searching it was like he simply vanished or, as Caleb suspected, was hiding. But while he had been elusive for so long Blunk got lucky one day and managed to pick up his trail.

"Blunk find Jeek for Caleb, then Caleb no more worry." After almost 2 hours of trailing turning every which way, Blunk finally spotted his fellow passing at the base of Meridian falls. After hiding for so many months he was surprised to see Jeek just standing there as if he was waiting for someone. Right now Blunk was torn. Should he continue to follow Jeek or try to go get Caleb?

But before he could make any decisions he saw what could only be a portal opening up and a winged creature stepping through. "Funny Matt? Why Matt meeting Jeek?" Then his thoughts turned confusion once he saw what "Matt" was holding. "Why Funny Matt bring brainy girl's boyfriend here? He not suppose to know about Meridian."

Suddenly he saw that Nigel was tied up and thrown roughly to the ground. Even with all the water from the falls rushing down he could still hear the boy crying out. This didn't make any sense to Blunk. Matt was being really mean. "Funny Matt never mean to friends unless..." And that's when he remembered when Matt had been taken by Nerissa then turned into Shagon and made him fight his friends. Then Blunk realized Jeek was wearing the heart of Meridian which meant Nerissa could be controlling him and maybe Matt as well.

"Must get Caleb, and girlies!" While Jeek he might have been able to take down he was no match against Nerissa and one of her Knights of Destruction. He raced as fast as he could back to the village which thankfully wasn't far. He ran so fast he actually ran straight into Caleb.

"Ouch ,Blunk? Watch where your going you " but Blunk grabbed his hand and started pulling.

"Emergency! Blunk find Jeek, but Nerissa take over Jeek! Then Jeek meet Matt but Matt not Matt, Matt Scary Bird-man!" Caleb's eyes widened at the news.

"Blunk you need to slow down. What's going on and what's this about Nerissa, Jeek, and Matt?" Blunk explained again but this time Caleb understood what the passling was saying. "Where are they, you need you to take me to them right now." Blunk nodded and led the former rebel to Meridian falls. Caleb got closer so that he could hear what Jeek was saying to Matt/Shagon. Within moments it was clear, Matt was no longer in control and the demon Shagon had once again taken over. What was also clear was that Nerissa was indeed using Jeek as a vessel but she was too weak to escape on her own.. Was that what she needed Shagon for?

While he didn't know the details, he did remember the promise that he had made to Matt shortly after he had broken free from Nerissa's control

* * *

_Matt had asked to see him and was waiting for him in the backyard of Elyon's old house which they used to use for training practice. He spotted the boy with his back to him staring at the now empty swimming pool. He expected to surprise Matt but the other boy's reaction was a lot quicker than had been before. Matt managed to grab Caleb's hand but before Matt could make another move he recognized the other boy. Quickly he released his hand and apologized._

"_Sorry Caleb, I thought you were... someone else." Caleb noticed that was still looking around just to make sure they hadn't been followed._

"_You've gotten quicker since the last time we sparred." Matt gave him a sad smile._

"_Yeah, that wasn't from your training though." Caleb was confused for a second then quickly realized what Matt had just implied._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean " but Matt just shrugged him off._

"_Yeah I know, it's just some things are a harder than others to erase." Caleb nodded still a little unsure why Matt had wanted to see him. But it was clear whatever it was it had something to do with his time spent with Nerissa and he was having a hard time conveying what he wanted to say._

"_Yeah, I guess they are. Is that why you wanted to see me today?" Matt sighed deeply and sat back down on one of the chairs by the pool._

_After fidgeting with the tassels on a shirt Matt finally spoke up. "I've... I've been having nightmares lately, bad ones. In them I lose all control to Shagon and kills my parents, friends, and even Will." Matt closed his eyes moment not wanting to relive those horrid dreams again._

"_I tried... I tried so hard to fight him for so long. But I just..." He had to take another breath before continuing. The last battle but Shagon was still fresh in his mind and he knew he had come very close to losing himself for good._

"_The girls told you what happened right?" Caleb just nodded giving the boy his attention and trust. Two things he really needed right now. "Then you know how Shagon was more then me turning evil and becoming one of Nerissa's thrawls right?"_

_Caleb nodded again still not taking his eyes off Matt. "Yeah, they told me that Shagon was like some other personality or something. But they also told me that you beat him, or is there more to it."_

"_We made a pact for control of my body and I won but..."_

"_But..." Caleb urged._

"_But he's still in there somewhere. Somewhere within the darkest realms of my mind. As much as I hate to admit it, he was a part of me, and maybe he still is. That's why I needed to ask you a favor."_

_Caleb raised an eyebrow what could Matt possibly need from him? "What kind of favor?"_

_Matt stood up and looked into the other boy's eyes more serious than he had ever seen from him. "I need you to promise me, that if Shagon ever comes back somehow, or if I'm ever bewitched that badly again for you to... do whatever it takes to stop me. Even if that means finishing me off."_

_Caleb jumped from his seat not believing what Matt had just asked him. "You can't be serious!"_

_Matt looked directly into his eyes still not flinching. "I am deadly serious. I don't ever want Will or anyone else to suffer at my hands again, not if I can help it."_

_Caleb just shook his head. "How can I promise something like that?"_

"_I know it's asking a lot."_

_Caleb was suddenly angry. "You're damn right that's asking a lot. You're asking me to kill one of my best friends."_

"_Better me than somebody else! Like my parents, my friends, Will, or Cornelia." Caleb flinched at the thought. Matt knew that would get his attention. "Please, it's not like I'm asking you to kill me right now. It's just a precaution one I hope and pray neither one of us will ever have to use."_

_Caleb had to turn around at this point the couldn't stand pleading look in Matt's eyes. He knew he was asking this as a fellow warrior not just as a friend. When Matt first started out training Caleb was sure he would quit after the first day but he kept coming back and to his surprise started getting better. Over the last few months while Matt was missing he was sure the other boy was dead. He never would have guessed he was fighting the hardest fight of his young life within himself. There was no doubt left Matt was a warrior and like a warrior would gladly die for his cause. But this was not the way a warrior should go out._

_Sensing the hesitation in Caleb mind Matt tried one last time. "What if it was the other way around? What if you had absolutely no control over your own body and the lives of those you loved were being threatened by your own hands? What would you choose?"_

_Caleb knew within his heart that he would choose the exact same thing that Matt was proposing. Straightening up he turned back around to face his friend and fellow warrior. He deserved to be treated as one. "Alright but I want your word as a fellow warrior, that heaven forbid something like this happens again, you fight with all your might until there is nothing left. Only then will I promise to fulfill your final request and protect everyone that we both hold dear."_

_Matt was little taken aback by such a formal but honorable answer. With a sad smile he extended his hand. "Then I swear that as a fellow warrior to do whatever I have to, to be strong and fight back the darkness that may lie within me." And with that they shook hands binding there packed and promise. But quietly to themselves they both honestly thought they would never have to follow through._

* * *

But fate had been cruel and to Caleb it seemed that once again, Matt was lost to the beast within.

_And I remember these things about you_

_I remember these things about you_

_I remember these things about you_

_So if I forget your name_

_If I forget your name_

_If I forget your name forgive me..._

While still watching the pair and listening carefully he unsheathed his sword. He would try once, try and reach his friend but if he could not he would keep his promise to Matt knowing full well this was what he would have wanted. But while he was so fixated on Matt/Shagon he didn't hear someone coming up from behind him...

* * *

At last Nerissa saw her Dark Angel approaching. _'This time will be different.'_ she thought. _'I have a new plan, one that was guaranteed to give us a great victory'_ she instructed Jeek to give Shagon the heart so that he could hear her voice clearly. Without holding the heart he would soon lose his connection to Nerissa but that didn't matter, she no longer needed him.

Shagon carelessly tossed Nigel to the ground once again causing him to cry out since he couldn't protect his injured arm. Nerissa looked at the boy curiously. So he thought to bring a hostage, good thinking.

"Ah, Dear Heart, it's been too long." Shagon smiled beneath his mask.

"It has indeed. I've been waiting a long time to see you Mistress." Nerissa smiled within her jeweled prison. Truly, she thought, I should have held onto him, but that was a mistake she could easily rectified.

"I've missed you so, but now that we are back together nothing can stop us." She looked down at her wrinkled fingers. She had gotten used to her a youthful body and was eager to reclaim it. All she needed was for Shagon to give her back the power she had loaned him.

"Now hurry," she said getting eager. "Give me back the power that I loaned you so that I may be free again. And together we will be unstoppable."

But for all her perfect plans and backups something happened that she never would've predicted, but then again maybe she should have. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to do that Mistress." Nerissa stared back at him confused. "I'm afraid I used it up. But I'm not worried, the Heart of Earth, even just one third, gives me more than enough power."

Nerissa stared at him dumbfounded which quickly turned to rage. "You fool! You spend my precious magic! I needed that to free myself from this prison because it was connected with the heart of Meridian. The Heart of Earth's power can't free me!"

But still Shagon didn't look concerned in fact he seemed pleased. "That's all I was to you wasn't I? Something to help you gain power. Something you used when it was convenient but as soon as something better came along you through me and the other Knights out like the trash!"

Nerissa actually backed up on instinct even though it didn't really distance herself from the beast at all. "It it was only temporary Dear Heart. I didn't have enough power for both the old guardians and the Knights of Destruction. Once I had another heart I would have "

"Oh, spare me. You can think I'm a fool, but don't you dare talk to me like I'm a mere thrawl!" Shagon spat his voice dripping with venom his fist shook with rage rattling Nerissa's jeweled prison. "I was loyal to you. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth and beyond. Oh yes, we could have been great together. I should have seen it coming when you tried to get Caleb and claim him as your heir. Not a lot of room at the top is there?" Shagon chuckled slightly under his breath. "The funny thing is, Matt was right about you all along."

Nerissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was supposed to be her backup plan but even with all the unknown factors the one thing she didn't count on was Shagon betraying her. "You're still a fool. Do you think you can get half as far without me you blasted traitor."

"Traitor?" He started to laugh again "Oh that's rich coming from you. You were the one who betrayed us! As for my plans, let's just say ruling the world seems a little dull to me. I think it would be much more fun to ravage and destroy it."

The former Guardian's eyes went wide. "What are you playing at?"

She was probably fortunate that she couldn't see the look on his face underneath the mask. Sending shivers down her spine didn't quite seem to cut it. "It was your goal to conquer all for the sake of peace. But seriously, if the world is at peace what would someone like me feed off of? I have plans, big plans. But first I want revenge. Revenge on the guardians for always getting in my way, revenge on Matthew Olsen who locked me away for over a year. Although I guess I could strike that one off my list." Nerissa shuddered slightly at the joyous tone in his voice when he said that.

"And lastly, revenge on you for betraying us, and casting us away like we were nothing!" Nerissa was about to rant back but then she noticed something in the way he spoke.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Shagon rubbed his hands in delight almost like a small child.

"Oh, you mean you haven't guessed? Miss Allknowing wannabe Queen of the Universe. You see, like you, I realized I can't do everything alone. But instead of minions I used the power that you gave me and brought back some old friends."

As if on cue Tridart and Ember came out looking murderously at the jewel that held their former mistress. But they weren't alone. Tridart tossed a bound Caleb right that Shagon's feet.

"Caleb!" Nerissa cried out seeing her son was now at the mercy of three of the warriors she had betrayed. The three just laughed and Nerissa could almost see Shagon smiling behind his mask.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He said, sounding like a hungry wolf licking his chops.

"We have a spy." Tridart it said keeping his weapon close to the rebel leaders neck.

Shagon was on cloud nine. "Why if it isn't our former Mistress's only son, Prince Caleb. I couldn't have planned this better. You were a fool for throwing us away Nerissa."

"Shagon, let him go this instant!" Nerissa cried out knowing full well he would never fulfill her request.

"You know I can't do that. After all you are the one that created me. And I can't think of a better way to begin our revenge by killing your only son right before your eyes."

Caleb was struggling but he was bound too tight end their weapons were too close to his throat for his liking. He cursed himself for letting Tridart and Ember get the drop on him. But he had to act fast. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a Nigel staring at them, looking angry and terrified. Caleb had to somehow get free and get Nigel away. But before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Ember had kicked him quite hard and was preparing to ram her red trident into his chest.

But in a flash Shagon grabbed the weapon. "Why did you stop me?" She asked surprised. For a brief moment Caleb thought that maybe Matt was breaking free and fighting back.

Unfortunately Shagon just had other ideas. "Why kill him so quickly?" And in that moment Caleb's hopes were dashed. Matt was really gone. "I think slow and painful will give us not only a good show but also a wellearned meal." The other Knights smirked with delight as they approached the former rebel leader. "After all, we only need one hostage."

To be continued...

**Next time:** "What Have You Done?"

Caleb's head is now on the chopping block. And Nigel might be close behind him. The guardians are forced to make a hard choice. But is it true? Is Matt really gone?

_Fantasyfan551:_ I am so sorry to all you people waiting to read this. I broke my arm and wasn't able to get to the internet. The delay is totally, utterly, and completely my fault.

**ShiroiMisa:** No no don't worry about it. Your health is more important than any fanfic. Just be sure to take care if yourself and feel better.


	8. What Have You Done?

_Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H._

_Sorry this was so late I'm in the process of looking for a new job but can't afford to quit my crappy one until I do. Thanks to Fantasyfan551 again for helping me out with this fic. Last time Shagon had two boyfriends in his clutches and since he only needed one Caleb was about to become his next victim. But did he really…Shagon…_

*************************************************What Have you Done?*****************************************

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_than to harm the one I love _

_What have you Done - Within Temptations_

Caleb gasped as Tridart kicked him in the ribs for the third time. Slow and painful looked like it was going to be very slow indeed. But for him slow was a very good thing, it meant he had time to work on a plan to get himself and Nigel to freedom. Even now he was slowly grinding away at the ropes that bound his wrists. As long as the Knights didn't get to anxious he could probably -- but his thoughts were cut off when he felt a sharp pain across his face. It took him a seconds before he realized Shagon had backhanded him with this armor covered hands.

"I think we've played around with him enough. Let's start doing some real damage." Shagon said looming over the former rebel leader. Caleb could see the other Knights bringing out their weapons and he knew things were about to get serious. But then he glanced at something in the distance and tried to hide his smile.

"You think you're so tough, beating up on a bound teenager with no weapons? You're nothing but cowards!" he gasped again as Shagon punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him for a few moments.

"And whoever said this was going to be a fair fight?" Shagon said grabbing the collar on Caleb's coat and hauling him up so that he could be at his eye level. "Tell me Caleb, did you really think that was going to make us let you go?"

"No, I had something else in mind." The boy said with a smirk. Shagon's eyes glow green slightly with irritation.

"And what were you trying to do?" And with those last few seconds Caleb sliced through his ropes with the small piece of stone he grabbed during the struggle.

"Just stalling for time." And quick as a flash Caleb tore his hands free and jumped back. But before Shagon could react he was suddenly hit by a bolt of lightning. Taking advantage of the distraction Caleb leg swept Tridart knocking him into Ember. He grunted a little in pain from the beatings but he quickly shrugged them off and grabbed his sword.

Shagon didn't need a book of prophecy to tell him who had just struck him. "Will." He said with disgust. Sure enough Will flew down her hands still tingling with unspent power ready to strike again. "I knew you'd never follow the rules. And for that there is going to be a penalty." He turned around and saw Tridart and Ember getting back on their feet. Tridart was already engaging Caleb in combat so Shagon called to the other Knight. "Ember, grab the kid!" he shouted pointing at Nigel. "I don't think he really knows the meaning of pain. Why don't you teach him a lesson?"

Ember snickered seeing Nigel struggle even harder to get free. "Then it's time to watch a master at work." She said inching toward him. But just as soon as she reached him he disappeared as if he was never there. "What the? Where did he go?" Seething at the loose of her pray she didn't notice her new enemy until something big and furry attacked her. Shagon's eyes grew wide under his mask. He didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kor!" he shouted as he barely dodged another lighting bolt thrown by Will. "You traitor!" he shouted now knowing they had smuggled Nigel away while leaving a glamour in his place.

Will hovered above him never taking her eyes off of the demon. "He's safe. Unlike you and your friends." She shot at him again but this time he responded with an eye beams last. She dodged it but continued to throw blasts of quintessence at him.

But she wasn't the only one joining in on the fight. While Shagon's attention was on Will he didn't see a very pissed off Fire Guardian behind him until he was almost fried by one of her flying fireballs. "You're going down Shagon! And I am going to make you pay for hurting Nigel!" She said full of fury with fire reflecting off of her glasses.

Taranee and Hay Lin were the ones that actually found Shagon and his group. For Taranee it took everything in her not to run in and grab her boyfriends as soon as she saw him. Thankfully she called the others and they were able to regroup within record time. They hatched a plan and looks like it was working. They were able to signal to Caleb that they were getting Nigel out of danger first. Although Cornelia didn't like the fact that they had to watch as her boyfriend was being beaten, she did help Hay Lin bring an injured Nigel to safety while the other guardians and Mr. Huggles took on the Knights of Distraction.

By now Irma had surprised Ember and doused her with freezing cold water really pissing her off. Caleb was starting to struggle a little against Tridart but Mr. Huggles in full Kor mode came to his defense. Shagon saw all of this and growled beneath his mask. They had lost both their hostages and somewhere in the fray he lost the heart of Meridian. Even though there were two guardians missing from the fight they had lost the advantage. Shagon was not willing to let himself be captured and in reality this was just a small setback.

'_I guess it's time to set the next phase of my plan in motion even if it is a little ahead of schedule.'_ The dark Angel unexpectedly turned around and blasted Kor. The beast growled in pain and whimpered slightly. The girls and Caleb looked shocked. They honestly didn't think even Shagon would attack the dormouse even if he was his enemy. "You've made your choice." with the distraction Tridart use his ice power to catch them off guard and froze part of Irma's arms with in ice.

Quick as a flash Shagon used his ring to open up a portal. "Ember, Tridart to me!" the two other Knights reacted just as fast and jumped through the portal. But as it was closing Will flew as fast as she could to try and stop Shagon from escaping as well.

"Shagon stop!" but as she got close he said goodbye with one last blast hitting Will right in the chest.

"Another time Will." And he was through the portal before she even hit the ground. Taranee quickly flew to Will side.

"Will are you alright?" Will ground but set up staring at the spot where the portal had closed.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

"I'm not alright yet, but believe me I will be." Taranee couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Will knowing that any hope of getting Matt back was slowly fading away. The two of them went to check on Irma and Mr. Huggles. Irma was fine just a little cold and angry. She held a demorphed Mr. Huggles in her arms. He looked a little dizzy but also seemed okay.

Caleb, while limping, was able to walk on his own. Will made a mental note to have Cornelia took him over after she saw to Nigel. "Let's get back to the others. We need to regroup and we need a plan." Will said getting ready to leave. But just as they were about to head off Caleb stopped her.

"Will wait." He reached down and grabbed something shiny almost hidden in the grass. They all looked at his hand in shock. It was the former heart of Meridian, Nerissa's prison.

* * *

In a spot far enough away from the battle to be safe but close enough for the others to find them quickly Hay Lin and Cornelia were trying to tend to a badly injured Nigel. They didn't understand why he was so insistent on going back to the battle now that he was untied. They would've thought he would want to get as far away from Shagon and the Knights as possible.

"Let me go, I've got to go back and kill that freak!" It was clear he wasn't being very rational but Cornelia still needed to tend to his arm before it became too damaged for her to fix.

But as he kept trying to get away from them Cornelia lost her patience. "Look either you sit down and let me take care of your arm or I'm going to tie you back up. A normal person has no chance against Shagon add to the fact that you're injured Shagon is going to just chew you up and spit you back out. Now, are you going to sit still?" Nigel was still staring in the direction that they had just came from. He still wanted a piece of that monster for what he did to Taranee but fighting with these two as well as his broken arm were just slowing him down.

"Fine." He said whipping a bit of sweat away from his brow. After Cornelia helped him take his shirt off she finally got to see just how bad it was. She cringed at the sight of the huge ugly purple bruising surrounding a reddish area where she could see part of the bone that had broken through his skin.

While she was still new using her new healing powers they let her see exactly what she needed to do to fix it. But it was not going to be pleasant for the boy. She took a spare piece of cloth and rolled up. "Nigel, I want you to bite down on this. I have to pushed the bone back into place. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt and I don't have time to get to anything for the pain." She really wished she could have got him something to sedate him but again her powers instinctively told her that if she waited too much longer she wouldn't have any chance of saving his arm.

Nigel stubbornly push the cloth away. "Just do it and get it over with." He said through gritted teeth still thinking about how Shagon had killed his beautiful Taranee. Unfortunately he didn't know it was all an illusion created by Shagon so that the demon could feed on his hate. Nor did the girls know that this was the reason Nigel was so anxious to go back into the battle.

Cornelia glanced at Hay Lin who was being very silent. The Air Guardian could sense the hatred coming from Nigel but couldn't understand why. They both knew something had happened while he was Shagon's prisoner but before they could tackle that problem they had to handle this one first.

"Fine just don't bite your tongue off or you'll have to fix that one on your own." She gently held his arm up but even that small movement sent shockwaves of pain through Nigel's body. For a moment he thought that maybe he should have something to bite down on but thought that if he could take his arm being broken then having it set back should be a piece of cake.

Cornelia looked at the boy bracing herself. She would use her telekinesis in conjunction with her powers to set his arm back .This way there is less of a chance of making a mistake. "Alright, I'll do it on the count of three. One --" not waiting to finish the countdown she reset his arm in less than a second.

Nigel screamed out in pain. So much for this being a piece of cake, it actually hurt worse than the initial break. But at least now the worst part was over. Cornelia let her magic heal all of the delicate nerves, bones, and tendons in a surprisingly short amount of time. While there would still be some bruising in less then three minutes she had successfully mended his arm.

"There, it's done. Just don't move around too much it's still going to be sore for a few days. I'll have to get you a sling." But Nigel actually try to stand back up again. Both Cornelia and Hay Lin put their hands on him to keep him sitting. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

Still a little dizzy from the pain Nigel staggered but kept trying to fight them. "You don't understand. Taranee… That bastard he --" but in another dizzy spell him and he almost collapsed to the ground. And he would've to if the to guardians hadn't caught him.

Hay Lin looked especially concerned. "Nigel what happened? What about Taranee?"

"Yeah what about Taranee?" Will exclaimed as she entered the clearing with the rest of the group in tow. Nigel looked up and saw to his amazement that Taranee was standing right there looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Ta-Taranee?" The Fire Guardian ran up to her boyfriend and gently touched him on the cheek.

"Nigel, are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened. You weren't supposed to get hurt. You weren't supposed to --" suddenly Nigel wrapped her in a fierce hug laughing and crying at the same time tears of relief streaming down his face.

While she welcomed the hug Taranee was becoming even more concerned. "Nigel?"

"I thought… I thought that guy kill you. I… I saw…" His grip started to slack. Something was wrong Taranee felt his for head and became alarmed.

"Nigel you're burning up!" but the boy just smiled at her.

"You're alive… You came back… You must really be an…Angel…" and with that the redheaded boy passed out in his lover's arms.

"Nigel!" Taranee shouted as he went limp in her arms. Cornelia rushed over to see if her healing magic could help. While she was able to take the edge off of his fever she could tell he still had an infection from his wound.

"It looks like the wound's been infected. I've done all I can but we need to get him some help right now." Will glanced around and saw that the Palace wasn't too far.

"Let's get him back to Elyon's Palace. We can get him a Doctor there." The others all nodded in agreement. They needed to get Nigel some help and they needed to regroup.

* * *

Back on Mt. Thanos the Knights of Destruction were sulking. What should have been a sweet victory was snatched right out of their hands. To make matters worse, now that the guardians were on their trail they knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up with them.

"You should have let me finish Caleb off while we had the chance." Snarled Ember disappointed that she lost her chance to kill off the boy. They would have been so much pain from his friends that she would have been full for a week.

Tridart nudged her in the arm signaling for her to keep quiet. There was no advantage at making Shagon angry. Nerissa had betrayed them all, but when Shagon came back he could have used the power Nerissa had given him for himself. Instead he used it to bring them back, something the other warriors were surprised and grateful for. For all intents and purposes they were dead but Shagon had brought them back from oblivion. For that he deserves their loyalty. He was also more like one of them rather than a master like Nerissa had been. No, there was no reason to make Shagon think otherwise.

If he was offended by Ember's comment then he didn't show it. It was times like these they almost wished they could see his face so they could at least guess at what he was thinking. "It was a minor setback. We should have had at least one of us keeping an eye on the hostage though. No matter, we'll just have to start the next part of my plan a bit early." He started to snicker at the thought. "And maybe that will be all the advantage that we need."

* * *

When they arrived at the palace Will gave Elyon a quick explanation for what had happened and thankfully the Palace Doctor with the help of the Queen were able to treat Nigel quickly. They put him in a guest room for now. The doctor said that the medicine he gave him should take effect very soon and that he should be fine to go home that evening. It was a huge relief for the girls and Caleb. They had really dodged a bullet.

After they were reassured that Nigel was safe Will gave Elyon a full detailed version of the events not leaving out the unpleasant details. Not only did they have to deal with Shagon and the Knights of Destruction but they also had to do something with Nerissa. While they had thrown Jeek in jail for stealing the Heart of Meridian in the first place they realized even an imprisoned Nerissa was still causing problems.

Will glared at the cracked heart and rounded on the old witch. "This is all your fault Nerissa. Everything is your fault. You're the one that cursed Matt to begin with and now Shagon is running loose. What on Earth were you thinking?" She was so angry she was shaking with fury and sparks were flying out all around her. Nobody dared approach her when she was like this not even Elyon.

Nerissa sighed from within her prison. This would almost be amusing if Shagon had been stabbed her in the back. "What do you want me to say? I was in need of a servant after the Knights of Vengeance had been imprisoned."

Of course this answer didn't satisfy Will in the slightest. "But why Matt? He was no threat to you. Why did you make him suffer like that?"

Nerissa eyed her carefully. "What difference does it make? He proved to be a most fearsome warrior once I made a few changes." She sighed and looked up thoughtfully. "I shouldn't have given him up so easily."

Suddenly she felt her prison shaking. Will was shaking so hard with anger it was rattling the heart itself. "You withering old hag I'm not surprised that Shagon turned on you. I wish you'd never had found that book of prophecy." Nerissa looked up surprised by what she had just heard.

"So you found the book did you?" Will cursed to herself for letting that slip. She didn't need Nerissa knowing that they found the book of prophecy. They knew from experience that any information was dangerous in her hands. At least she didn't know about the hidden page that was sown into the binding. Best not to give her anything else to work with.

"Never mind that." Will said trying to change the subject. "You created him so tell us how to stop him and how to get Matt back."

"And why should I help you. I'm already imprisons what could you offer me?" Before Will could start shaking again Caleb took the heart and held up to his eye level.

"I heard everything… Mother." He said with difficulty, he didn't like admitting ,even to himself, that this evil old witch was the one that bore him. "You heard what he said. He plans on wreaking havoc and destruction throughout the worlds and I don't think it's just a boast. He is out for blood."

Nerissa wished she was still talking with Will. But for Caleb, who had come so close to death at the hands of the monster that she had created left her shaken. She wasn't about to admit or show it but her son was right she couldn't play this off as a servant gone rogue. She thought hard before she gave her answer and decided that she would be free someday, but once again she was going to have to be patient.

"There might be a way to defeat Tridart and Ember. Since he used the reserve power I left for him. But as for Shagon himself there is only one who can truly defeat him."

Nerissa didn't need to tell them who that person was. Deep within her heart Will knew the answer. "Matt."

* * *

While Will and the others were discussing plans and strategies while interrogating Nerissa, Taranee sat quietly by Nigel's bedside waiting for him to wake up. Now she knew what Will must have felt like when they learned that Matt had fallen into a coma. It was hard to believe that happened just this morning. So much had happened in such a short time it almost left her in a daze. But at least they had gotten Nigel back and the Doctor said he was going to be okay.

But then the more she thought about it the more angry she became. Nigel wasn't supposed to be involved in any of this. She was furious at Shagon for hurting him so badly. But another part of her couldn't help but wonder just how far gone was Matt to allow this to happen to his best friend. If only she could somehow see -- her thoughts stopped short as she heard Nigel mumbling.

"Nigel." She said softly but happily. Slowly the boy came to and the first thing he saw when he woke up was his beautiful Taranee. Still recovering slightly from the fever it took him a few minutes to piece together where he was and what had happened before he had passed out. But quickly he remembered a flurry of vivid memories. Matt collapsing and passing out, his best friend changing into a demon and breaking his arm, the same demon killing his girlfriend, and finally seen her alive again after he had been rescued.

"Taranee.. ." He said in a weak voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Nigel, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in danger." Greatly relieves that his girlfriend was still alive Nigel finally let himself calm down. For a while they just sat together grateful that they were both alive and well. But as expected, Nigel had a lot of questions.

"I don't understand, what on earth is going on? I asked that demon but --" Taranee stopped him.

"I don't know what Shagon told you but forget whatever he said. He's a creep and a liar." She took a deep breath and studied herself. "I think you deserve to hear the truth about everything. About me, about the other girls, about the demon Shagon, and… about Matt."

For the next hour Nigel sat quietly and listened to an amazing story about guardians, evil princes, witches, alien worlds, and about Matt's cruel fate. Meanwhile in the adjoining room the others were making plans for an attack.

* * *

With the information Nerissa had given them Will came up with an idea to not only defeat Tridart and Ember but also to give Matt a chance to fight back. They all agreed that it was too dangerous to just wait and see what they did next. It was time to take the offensive, the sooner the better. Knowing what they had to do everyone involved was preparing for their part. Now they just needed to let Taranee know.

While Cornelia was trying to get Caleb to stay still so she could look at his wounds, Will quietly knocked on the door to Nigel's room asking to be let in. "Come in Will." The calmly walked in very glad to see the Nigel was awake even though he looked a little shocked. She knew Taranee he must have told him all about everything. Given the circumstances she really couldn't blame her.

"Taranee how is Nigel doing?" The Fire Guardian smiled.

"He's going to be fine. Sore and a little shocked but otherwise okay." Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry, I tried to stop Shagon before he left the hospital but --" Taranee just waved her off.

"There was nothing you could done he caught us off guard I just wish that Nigel --"

"Um, you know I can hear you, you know." They both giggled slightly glad to hear he was well enough to joke. "But what I want to know is what's going to happen to Matt?"

Part of Will was relieved that Nigel didn't blame the attack on Matt but answering his question was going to be a lot tougher than fixing his arm. "Taranee told you about Matt and Shagon right?"

Nigel nodded. "Yeah she said that some witch had cursed him and brought to life an evil personality or something. But why did it come out now, and how come he's not fighting back like he did before?"

Will closed her eyes starting to get a little upset about this whole situation. "We don't know. We all thought that he had defeated Shagon and he even made a pact with the demon so that he couldn't come back. At least that's what we thought. I know we can't trust Shagon but he keep saying that Matt is dead but he couldn't be since they're both connected. He has to be in there somewhere." She then turned to Taranee.

"But we have a plan and were going to need your help. Your telepathy has been getting stronger. If we can distract Shagon long enough maybe you can reach him." Will said her eyes shining with hope but Taranee was a little uncertain if she could reach him. But she didn't tell Will this, they had hope for now and if that's all they had been that's what they would work with.

"Alright I'll give it my best." Taranee glanced at Nigel. "Ah, Nigel will be right back wait right here okay." Nigel nodded as Taranee and Will left the room. Once Nigel was out of earshot Taranee voiced her concerns.

"Will I know you're worried I am too, but this isn't like last time. We may have missed it before but at least last time Matt had tried to warn us about Shagon. But we haven't seen any signs this time and I have been trying but I still can't hear Matt, only Shagon." Will looked stricken by the news but she still wasn't ready to give up on Matt even if Matt never spoke to her again. She owed him this much at least.

"He's in there is in there somewhere… He has to be." The last part she said so softly Taranee almost didn't hear it.

Seeing Will looking so distressed Taranee didn't have the heart to say what she really thought. "If he's in there at all we'll find him. So just tell me the plan, so I know what to do." Grateful to have something to distract her Will told Taranee what they planned out while Nigel finally had some time to sit and take in all that he had learned.

Nigel was feeling a little weak but Taranee said he should be well enough to go home soon. It amazed him that he could have such a horrible injury and be almost fully recovered within a few hours. It was also hard to believe that, it really was Matt who hurt him even if it was an alternate personality. He didn't show it in front Taranee but a part of him felt betrayed that they all had kept so much from him for so long.

He was also upset that it didn't seem like Matt had tried at all to warn him that he was in danger. But after a few minutes of brooding a sudden thought came into his head. More like a song rather than a thought. He remembered how weird Matt was acting after he returned home after being "missing" for almost a week with little to no explanation. The day Matt had got detention after insulting the principle he had waited for him afterwards to try and talk to him. But the other boy had just ran off again with little to no explanation just some song lyrics.

Nigel almost bolted up in his bed. Of course, it all made sense now. "The Demon in Me" it wasn't a song it was a message. Now he felt like an idiot for not seeing it for what it really was. And then he thought back to this morning, after Matt had cut his hand, and Nigel found him on the ground crying out in pain. When he asked Matt what was wrong the answer was just as cryptic and at the time didn't make much sense. "Ge-get away! B-back...he's back...can't hold...AHH...get out NOW!"

"Ah man, I am such an idiot, he _was_ trying to tell me." He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Matt, I didn't know." Now he understood what Taranee meant when she said she didn't tell him because she didn't want him to get involved like Matt had. But now what, where did that leave him in this whole crazy adventure? He knew he couldn't fight not against monsters at least. But then again he didn't think Matt would have jumped in so quickly even before he had any powers of his own. Deep down Nigel knew this wasn't his place but he didn't like the idea of his friends going off, essentially to war, so often knowing that they might not come back.

All of the anger had left him. This is exactly why Taranee didn't tell him. It was out of love not out of secrecy. But he also knew that things couldn't go back to the way they were before. Things would never be the same.

But a somber mood was quickly shattered when his door opened and all five girls came in looking anxious. Taranee push ahead of them and spoke first. "Nigel sorry but we have to go right now!" The boy looked confused as all the others looked frantic as if they are running out of time for something.

"What's going on what now?" Will jumped up taking Taranee's place.

"In all the confusion we somehow forgot something very important." Nigel raised an eyebrow as Cornelia shoved her way in.

"Will we don't have time, will have to leave him here, we have to get back right now!" now getting slightly irritated that everyone was talking around him, not to him Nigel spoke up.

"Again, what the heck was this really important thing that you all forgot about?"

All five of them jumped up and answered it once. "HALLOWEEN!" as if that explained everything. Taranee had told him the story of W.I.T.C.H. in bits and pieces to save on time but had neglected to tell him what this holiday meant to them. Whatever it was, Nigel was fairly certain that it wasn't to go trick-or-treating.

* * *

Lying in her own bed a nine-year-old Lillian was glaring at her mother. "I told you Mom, I don't feel sick I felt funny. So why can't I go trick-or-treating tomorrow with Chris?"

Mrs. Hale just glanced at the thermometer and shook her head. "Honey, you have a fever, it's not very high but you do feel warm. I want you to rest and tomorrow is supposed to be really cold outside."

Chris who had come over to plan out their costumes was looking disappointed as well. "But she won't get any Halloween candy! Besides I can't do my famous 'Lair candy gathering strategy' alone. I won't get half as much."

Elizabeth Hale just smiled. "Well why don't you just explain that your friends sick and that you need extra candy for her."

"But they're not going to believe the same trick twice --" Chris started but Lillian covered his mouth with her hand to keep her friends him from spilling the beans.

"What he means is that no one is going to believe that phony story." But her mother refused to budge.

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't want to rush you to the hospital if you force yourself tomorrow while you're sick with the flu. But how about I write you a note so that the neighbors will believe him?" Both kids frowned. Somehow the note made it sound even less believable than the sob stories they used last year.

"I shouldn't have told you anything. I just said I felt funny I still don't feel sick." Lillian said knowing her mother was not going to budge she thought she had a fever. But her mother had already left the room. She flopped back down on her bed. The irony of it all. "This really stinks."

She was at least a little happy that Chris thought the same thing. "Defiantly. I can't ask any of my other friends to help they're all guys."

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Why not, they give candy just as much two boys as they do to girls." But Chris shook his head.

"Yeah right, everyone knows that the girls get a lot more then any boy." Lillian put her hands on her hips.

"That's not true we both got about the same amount last year."

"It is so, I only got so much because we were together so we had doubled the cute factor working for us." Lillian thought about this for a moment and was wondering off hand if she could some how sneak out tomorrow. Before her thoughts went any further they heard somebody buzz their apartment. Not caring that she was supposed to be in bed Lillian jumped up to answer.

"Who is it?" She asked into the intercom.

"Hey Lillian, it's me." Her face lit up as soon as she recognized the voice.

"Matt! What are you doing here? Are you planning on taking me trick or treating?" She said excitedly hoping that was the case and that maybe he could talk her mother into letting her go.

What the Guardians failed to realize was that with the Breath of Time working it's magic time not only stopped in Heatherfield but it prevented anyone else from entering until they returned, thus undoing the spell. But there was a catch. The girls had to return to the spot where they had cast the spell, in this case, Matt's bedroom. Shagon on the other hand, was free to go wherever he wanted once the spell ended. He just waited patiently and it wasn't long before he was rewarded. Without knowing it, they had just let him in.

There were no cameras so Lillian couldn't see the evil smirk on "Matt's" face as he waited to be buzzed in. "I've just got a little surprise for you, and your cat." From across the room Napoleon jumped up instinctively knowing that this wasn't Matt. And knowing they were just a few hours shy of midnight he knew exactly what the imposter was here for. While he still had his powers until Halloween he couldn't use them in front of Lillian and Chris and her family. But he didn't have much time to think as the imposter sang into the intercom.

"Can I come in?"

**********************************************To be continued…***************************************

Next time: "Arms of sorrow"

In all the confusion the girls forgot that Halloween was only hours away and if they're not quick enough Shagon could gain possession of the Heart of Earth in its entirety. And will this mean they have to forfeit their original plan?


	9. Arms of Sorrow

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own W.I.T.C.H._

_I'm so sorry for the insanely long delay. And sorry to Fantasyfan551 for almost forgetting my fantastic careers is taking a lot longer and more work than I thought but it will be worth it in the end. To make up for it, I've made extra long chapter for you to enjoy. But before we get on to the story I just want to address one part of Nemrut's comment. I do appreciate constructive criticism but I think I should make at least one point clear._

_Shagon has been strong enough to challenge Matt since Nerissa showed him where to find the excess power that was hidden within him. But after such a humiliating defeat and underestimating Matt he chose to be patient and wait for the right time. He was looking for an opportunity to attack when Matt was at his weakest. Don't forget Matt's a lot stronger than he was before and now he has one third of the Heart of Earth's power, something Shagon had to take into consideration. That's why he spent a long time coming up with all those fake memories to confuse him. If he doesn't believe he ever held the power of the Heart of Earth then he can't use it against Shagon. As for the one moment when Matt said he hated Will, of course that doesn't mean he really hated her but Shagon likes playing mind games. Shagon had plenty of opportunities to take on Matt, any moment of hatred would be enough but he chose that moment to mess with his head. The fact that his Mother and Nigel were in the other room was no coincidence either, he was planning to use them as hostages. He didn't expect Matt to drag them both to the darkest parts of his mind but it worked to his advantage._

_So now that that's out of the way let's get on with the story. Matt seems to be in the grip of the…_

***********************************************Arms of sorrow***************************************

_Imprisoned, inside this mind_

_hiding behind the empty smiles_

_so simple (Relinquish)_

_isn't much made_

_crawling back into the dark _

_Arms of sorrow -Killswitch Engaged_

W.I.T.C.H. raced to the Hale's apartment praying they would get there before Shagon did. Cornelia cursed the Breath of Time for making them go back to Matt's room rather than her home. They had left Nigel back at Matt's place along with Mr. Huggles to cover for Matt if his mother came back into the room. They had no way of knowing that Shagon had already beaten them to their destination.

Even though there was a risk of being seen; the girls Tela-transported right outside the apartment complex. Cornelia was the first to enter her apartment and nearly collapsed.

Little Lillian was safe and sound gently petting her pet cat Napoleon. When she saw her sister the little girl looked up. "Oh, did they fix the door?" She said not getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Ah, what was wrong with the door?" Cornelia asked a little confused. She and the other girls had no problem getting in.

"Matt came by earlier and said he had a surprise for me." The older Hale sister stepped back more than a little shocked. _Shagon was here! _

"Are you alright!" Cornelia said the panic within her rising.

Lillian just rolled her eyes not understanding why her sister was upset. "I told mom I don't feel sick. Why doesn't anybody believe me?" This did nothing to alleviate Cornelia's panic or confusion.

"You're sick?-I mean, what did Matt want?" She didn't want to scare her but she needed to know if Shagon did anything to her or not. She didn't trust Shagon to be within the same world as her sister never mind the same room.

"He said he had a surprise for me but when I try to buzz him in he couldn't open the door." Lillian still wasn't sure why her sister was acting so strange but she was starting to get used to it. She just figured it had something to do with her being a teenager.

Cornelia almost slumped to the floor with relief. _Shagon couldn't get in. But why? _Taranee came forward to help out her friend who had just had a very close call, too close.

"So Matt wasn't in here at all today, right?" Lillian shook her head and everyone let go of a breath that they didn't know they were holding. But now Lillian was becoming suspicious. _What was the big deal about Matt coming over_? She thought to herself. _He's here all the time. _But just as soon as she finished another strange thought came in to her head.

"Is something wrong with Matt?" The others looked at each other not sure how to respond. "Because he sounded normal but something was weird about him, and that was just over the intercom. Is he sick or something." The child asked now getting a little concerned about her favorite babysitter.

Little did she know something was very wrong with Matt but there was no way to tell her, not without getting her involved with the guardians and revealing that she is in fact the Heart of Earth. Something they knew from experience that she was not ready for. Will took the lead and used Lillian's own excuse as the answer to her on question.

"Yeah, we think he caught something while he was working at the pet shop. It's probably nothing but just in case he is contagious you probably shouldn't let him in until he's had a chance to see a Doctor."

Hay Lin saw that she was in her pajamas a little early for her bedtime and remembered that she said her mother thought she was sick. "Yeah, and if you are sick too we don't want you catching anything else."

Lillian threw her hands up in the air more than a little frustrated. "For the last time, I am not sick!"

Napoleon meowed to get the girls attention. They gave each other a knowing look. Napoleon should definitely know what's going on especially since Halloween was just hours away. After distracting Lillian with some early Halloween candy Irma had stashed her bag, they snuck off to Cornelia's room to talk to the little black cat. Irma stayed behind with Lillian just to be on the safe.

After Napoleon sealed the sound from the room the rest of the girls told them what happened to Matt. They told him that Shagon was once again on the loose and most likely after Napoleon. As it turns out Napoleon was very much aware of Matt's fate.

"As a fellow Regent of Earth we are all connected to each other, and while I might not know some of the more gruesome details, I do know that Matt has suffered some kind of internal trauma causing Shagon to break free."

The girls all looked at each other than to Will who had a sad look on her face. She knew something bad must have happened to Matt, and not just the thought of going to Mandy's funeral, that let out his inner demon. "Can you tell us anything else? Or at least tell us if Matt is still in there somewhere."

The familiar sighed, "Somewhere being the key word here, doll. Both Matt and Shagon are two parts of the same mind but the mind is a very big place and also very deep. I'm not quite sure what Shagon did but whatever it was hurt Matt, very deeply. He's most likely sunken so deep within his subconscious that he can't even sense what's going on around him."

Will looked both distraught but hopeful at the same time. "So he is still in there." But Napoleon frowned.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Neither he nor Shagon can leave his body without the other. But the chances of us reaching him, when he doesn't even know where he is, is next to nothing.

This did not deter Will's determination. "When we touch the dragons and became our elements we were all lost within ourselves without even a memory of who we were. But I heard him, I heard Matt calling for me and even though I couldn't remember who "Matt" was I could feel that he was safe, he was home." She said stood up with a newfound determination. "We can save him!"

Napoleon wasn't getting through to her. Even if they pulled off a miracle and brought back Matt there was always going to be a danger of Shagon reappearing. The familiar thought that the pact that Matt and Shagon made had sealed him up for good but as it turns out there was a hidden loophole and the consequences had already been disastrous. But right now he had bigger problems.

"In the meantime, what about me? I was lucky that Shagon wasn't able to get in to the apartment building tonight but what if he tries to set the building on fire or something?" This got Cornelia's attention once again.

"Speaking of which, why couldn't Shagon get in? As far as I know there's nothing to prevent him. Sylla and Riddle already proved that."

Napoleon jumped down from her bed and started to walk toward the blond. "You have Matt thank for that. After Lillian was kidnapped last summer he got the Regionts together to think of a better way of keeping her safe, not just from the magical creatures, but the everyday monsters as well. It was a little tricky but we were able to weave in a semi-permanent glamour that activates when an unwanted guest or anyone with evil intents gets near the building and locks them out. Unfortunately we couldn't put it over Lillian herself, that's something she'd notice but at least she can sleep safely in her own bed at night."

The others were astonished. They had no idea that Matt had gone this far to protect Lillian. No one more shocked than her own sister. "Well, this explains why we haven't been getting any junk mail. But why didn't any of you tell us about this?"

Napoleon wiped his brow with his paw. "To be honest we had no idea if it would actually work or not. It's not the kind of thing we can safely test. So you're looking at one very relieved pussycat, doll face. But I'd still not rather have to test it if there's a chance that the building might be coming down. So please tell me we have a plan because midnight is getting a little too close for comfort."

Meanwhile back at Matt's room Nigel had called his mother to tell her he was staying over Matt's place. Since it was a school night she didn't think it was a problem so at least he didn't have his parents to worry about. But the girls had rushed off so quickly he wasn't quite sure what to do about the broken window or the huge 7 foot tall dormouse that was keeping him company.

Part of him thought that he was just going to wake up tomorrow and this whole crazy adventure would be just another forgotten dream. But in reality he knew better. His world had changed, his whole life had changed. And he honestly didn't really know what to do about it. He figured his best course of action was to get through this one step at a time but he had to think of something. To keep his mind off of things he tried cleaning up the glass as best he could. He was almost done when Mr. Huggles tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the door. Granted Nigel didn't speak dormouse but he got the hint that Matt's mother was coming toward the room. Quickly he ran across the room and lock the door just before her hand touched the handle.

"Matt, why is the door locked?" Matt's mother said sounding annoyed. "I ordered pizza for you and Nigel it just got here. So open up before it gets cold."

Nigel didn't know what to do, he was looking back and forth between the broken window and a very big dormouse wondering how in the world he was going to explain this. But lucky for him, Mr. Huggles was quick on his paws. Without even a warning both Huggles and Nigel we're surrounded by a glowing green ring of light. Nigel gasped in shock at first not understanding what was happening. But when he glanced at the dormouse he saw himself. Confused he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and saw that he now looked like Matt.

He then remembered how Mr. Huggles had used a glamour to make it look like he was still tied up while Hay Lin and Cornelia snuck him away from Shagon. _'Well at least I won't have to explain what happened to Matt just yet.' _he thought to himself as he reached for the door.

"Ah. Sorry Mrs. -- I mean Mom. I forgot I locked it." he was surprised that the glamour even made him sound just like Matt. Mrs. Olsen sighed as she brought in a box of pizza and some soda.

"Honestly, don't you kids realize that locking your door only makes us parents more --What the hell happened to your window?" she exclaimed seeing the broken glass. Nigel cringed, it seems Mr. Huggles forgot to glamour the window this time. To his credit Mr. Huggles did look sheepish which looked very strange seeing as he was glamoured as Nigel himself at the moment.

Thinking as quick as he could Nigel came up with a lie and tried to sound like Matt would have. "I'm afraid that's my bad Mom. I was tossing a book to Nigel from across the room and I overshot him. I was trying to clean it up before I told you." he felt bad for framing Matt but he couldn't chance being sent home if he took the blame him. He needed to be here until Matt got back.

Mrs. Olsen sat down and put her hands over her face. Nigel felt really bad, she looked really stressed. But after everything her son had gone through as well as his strange behavior, he could understand why. For a while she was just really quiet and didn't say anything about the window but just kept looking at her son or who she thought was her son. Unsure of what to say or do Nigel offered to pay for the window out of his pet store money.

This only made her look sadder. "No, no, don't worry about it Matt. Somebody can come and fix it tomorrow. There aren't a lot of handymen working on Sunday but I know someone who might be able to do it. In the meantime let's get some garbage bags and at least tape it up so you boys don't cut yourself."

Nigel wasn't sure how to respond to this. Matt said his parents were barely around so he honestly didn't know if he should expect a punishment for not. But as he helped tape up the window the tension was in the air was just becoming too thick. "So does this mean I'm grounded or something? Because I'd really like to go to the Halloween concert tomorrow --" he stopped himself. What was he thinking bringing up a stupid concert at a time like this. If Matt wasn't acting weird before she was sure to catch on soon.

But to his shock she actually looked happy. "Oh, did you get the gig? I know your band audition for it before…" She stopped herself from finishing that thought. "Anyway, are you playing tomorrow night?"

This caught Nigel totally off guard but he decided to roll with it. "Ah, no but I was hoping still go with Nigel and some of my friends." As unexpected as her reaction was he was unprepared when she flung her arms around him in a motherly hug.

"Oh honey that's wonderful. I've been so worried about you. You've been ignoring your friends keeping people at a distance, even your girlfriend. So you go out and have a good time. And don't worry about the window. You and Nigel can sleep in the living room for tonight."

It was a little surprising to say the least but at least Mrs. Olsen wouldn't be hovering around them for a while. But this didn't alleviate the guilt he felt. He didn't want to lie to Matt's mother but what else could he do? He just hoped Mr. Huggles could keep up glamour.

"Are you out of your cotton picking mind?" exclaimed Napoleon as Will told him the plan. "There is no way in hell I'm going to be the bait for the second year in a row! This is the one day of the year you're supposed to protect me!"

Unfortunately the cat was overruled since he was the only one who thought the plan was a bad idea. Will took the protesting cat into her arms. "Look, one way or another Shagon is going to be after your furry little hide and we're tired of playing defense. This is the best way to subdue him, bring Matt back, and keeping you and the Heart of Earth safe."

The little cat was still whining in protest but surrendered. Running around wildly last year only made him an easier target. "If I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Relax." Said Will as the other girls gathered around and petted the shaking kitty. "Everything is all set and everyone is in place. And I didn't tell you the best part of the plan yet."

Still, this did very little to reassure the doomed cat. "I hate Halloween."

As the girls were reassuring Napoleon that he had nothing to worry about Shagon was planning his next move. This would have been so much easier if he could've just gotten in the apartment building. He could have knocked out Napoleon and simply waited until midnight to break his neck but he didn't count on Matt's little security system. _Even though the boy's long gone he's still a pain in the ass. _He thought to himself just before he went up to Ember and Tridart.

"The Guardians will no doubt be setting a trap in order to protect the Heart of Earth's familiar. So we'll just have to set one of our own." He snickered letting his eyes glow. As he explained the plan both his comrades were rubbing their hands together in delight. This was sure to be in night to remember.

The girls all stayed at Cornelia's place that night. None of them got much sleep that night so they got an early start the next morning. As the girls were making last-minute plans that Halloween day Will got a text message. Her heart stopped for a moment seeing that was from Matt but she knew it wasn't Matt who was sending it. "Looks like Shagon's not going to sit around either." But her heart stopped again when she read the message.

**Give me the familiar or he dies at midnight.**

Attached was a pitcher and Hay Lin almost screamed seeing Eric bound gagged, and bleeding from a bruise on his forehead. "Oh my God Eric! Not him, no not him!" she turned to Will tears forming in her eyes. "Will we have to do something!"

As the others try to calm her down Will was forced to think if this plan was really worth the risk. As much as she wanted Matt back if anyone else was lost in the process she would never be to forgive herself. But she had to stay strong. In reality this changed nothing she was expecting something like this but they couldn't guard all their families and friends and move forward with the plan. One way or another, this had to end. This had to end tonight.

The day seemed to drag on for all the parties involved. They knew for a fact that Shagon was watching the building and so each girl snuck out exactly 2 minutes apart from each other each carrying something in their arms and heading in different directions. This way if Shagon saw any of them leaving he wouldn't know which girl to follow. But one thing was clear Napoleon was no longer in the apartment building. But as Will was leaving the demon saw her tack a piece of paper to the notice board just outside of the building. Curious he glamoured himself as Matt and casually walked up to the board.

"Well now, this is interesting." The message board was full of flyers for garage sales, lost pets, and community events. But one stuck out and got the demon's attention. It was a flyer for a lost cat that read, "Lost cat found. Solid black, with a patch of white under the chin. Found at the railway station." They even listed a fake phone number and contact information. To any passerby this would be an everyday lost pet flyer, but to Shagon it was an invitation one he had no intentions of passing up. As he grabbed a flyer from the board he noticed there was a message on the back as well. It read, "10 PM tonight. Let's finish this."

The demon couldn't help but chuckle. So the girls thought they were being clever? "Well, we'll see about that. They're not the only ones who can think outside of the box."

The girls arrived at the designated meeting place early. Not surprisingly Shagon was already there. "I believe you have something I want."

Hay Lin stepped forward trying to stair him down. "Not so fast, I want to see Eric, and I want to see him now!" she spat trying as hard as she could to keep her anger down. Shagon just shrugged.

"Fine by me. Let's bring out our little guest." He snapped his fingers and from behind the train car behind him, Tridart and Ember dragged out Eric. He was still bound and gagged and now blindfolded. It also looks like he had been roughed up a bit.

"Eric!" Hay Lin shouted seeing the state of her boyfriend. "You monster!"

Shagon had the audacity to look smug. "Never said I give them back in one piece. Now where's the cat?"

As Hay Lin fought the urge to strangle the demon Will walked over to another rail car and opened it, revealing a caged Napoleon. He was shaking so hard it was making the entire cage rattle. Shagon could sense the Heart's power and knew the Heart of Earth's was definitely in that car.

"Excellent, now just hand over the cat and --" but Irma stepped forward and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't. Then you'll just grab them both and run. You give us Eric back first!" but while they were negotiating Hay Lin's demeanor changed. She had an idea. She quickly relayed a message to Taranee who related it back to everyone else.

Shagon was becoming impatient, midnight was fast approaching. "Enough of this. Tridart! Start breaking some limbs until they get the message." The bound boy started to shake even harder as the Iceman grinned getting ready to follow the order.

But before anyone could react, out of the blue, Caleb jumped from the top of one of the railcars and tackled Tridart from behind. Cornelia then used her telekinetic powers to pull Eric away from his kidnappers. Hay Lin lead Eric away as Cornelia and Irma jumped in to help Caleb. Taranee and Will were gearing up to take on Shagon.

The demon didn't seem too disappointed though. The hatred dripping off these two was filling him to the brim. "Bringing in a sneak attack to a truce? Not very Guardian like."

Taranee quickly launched a fire attack at him. "Oh, like you weren't trying to pull the same thing." Will join in with a few bolts of lightning.

"And who said this was a truce?"

Meanwhile, Hay Lin had managed to sneak Eric away. She quickly undid his gag and blindfold. "Hay Lin? What's going on here what were those… Things?" He asked as he waited for her to untie the rest of him. But she didn't move instead she gave him a cold hard look.

"You should know you're one of them! Aren't you Ember?" Eric looked shocked but what the Knights didn't know was that Hay Lin's empathy powers showed her not only was the imposter in "pain" but was enjoying it. There were also none of the other familiar emotions or feelings coming from the boy. There was no doubt about it, this wasn't Eric.

Suddenly "Eric" became enraged and the glamour drop revealing the red mistress of pain herself. This also caused the illusion of Ember with Tridart to disappear as well. The bonds that may have held a human boy are not strong enough to hold demon of pain and she easily broke free.

"So you weren't fooled, but no matter. Now that I have you alone I can destroy you myself!" But this time Hay Lin was smirking.

"Who says I'm alone. Elyon now!" And from out of the dark corner of the train yard Queen Elyon, the Heart of Meridian took back the power that Nerissa had stolen from her long ago, before she left it to Shagon who used it to created Ember again. Ember barely had time to look surprised before she felt her life force being reabsorbed into the young Queen. All she could manage do was cry out and this caught the attention of Tridart.

"Ember!" And he tried to reach her just as he had when Nerissa took back their powers and their lives. But it was too late and their fate was once again repeating its tragic end. Shagon realized too late that their fake hostage plan failed and both his comrades were once again lost.

Enraged at the loss and fueled by all the hatred surrounding him he blasted Will and Taranee sending them flying. As the other guardians went to help them he went straight for his prey. He may have lost his comrades but he was not going to lose the Heart of Earth. No glamour or trick could mask it, he knew there was still a piece of the Heart of Earth standing right before him. Not bothering to open the cage he built up his eye beams and prepared to blast Napoleon out of existence. He shot a large blast aimed right at the cat but just as it was about to hit its target it jumped away cage and all. The confusion only lasted for a moment when the caged Napoleon deglamoured and reveal Mr. Huggles in Kor form. It was in fact a piece of the Heart of Earth, just the wrong one.

Realizing that he had been tricked his rage doubled and he blasted Mr. Huggles so hard he flew through the back of the rail car. But while he was distracted by Mr. Huggles the girls and Caleb managed to surprise him. Cornelia used her telekinesis to try and hold him in place while Irma summon water as Hay Lin froze it around the demon to keep them from escaping. But the demon was still struggling so Irma used her mental control powers and told him, "Stay put, stay put, stay put!" and Shagon was forced to do so, at least for the moment.

They had him right where they needed him and Will was more than ready to get Matt back. "Taranee, Hay Lin do it now!" And together Taranee entered Shagon's mind while Hay Lin used her empathy powers to try and find some trace of Matt. They knew they didn't have much time before Shagon would break free so they gave it their all. After diving deeper than she had ever dove before Taranee was starting to lose hope. But suddenly Hay Lin picked up on an emotion that wasn't Shagon's. It was like a horrifying memory that wasn't real but as terrified as she was she guided Taranee and at last they saw him.

"Matt!" Taranee called out trying to get through the darkness that surrounded him. She called over and over and for a moment it seemed that he heard her. But somebody else heard her too.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the demon shouted with fury and forcibly through them both out. Both Hay Lin and Taranee were flown by the force of Shagon's willpower. He broke free from his icy prison and was blasting everyone left and right. So enraged and furious he might have been able to finish off the girls that night but they broke something in his mind. The confinements and restraints that he had kept Matt in, were starting to break and if he didn't fix it soon the boy could wake up and break free.

Furious and frustrated Shagon was forced to make a hasty retreat. He opened a fold and jumped through before Will could stop him.

Will sank to her knees and pounded her fist against the stone ground. Her plan had worked but it wasn't enough. Shagon was weakened but Matt was still trapped. She had just lost the best chance she had to get him back. And she was starting to wonder if she really could.

But as the Guardians, Caleb, Elyon, and Mr. Huggles all regrouped she saw that Taranee looked upset and Hay Lin had tears in her eyes. Concerned she rushed over to her friends. "Are you two okay? What happened, are you hurt!"

But Hay Lin shook her head, they weren't the ones hurt. Taranee had also gotten a very good look at the memories Matt had seen. She collected herself, the others needed to know, especially Will.

"We found him Will, and we know why he can't wake up."

Deep within his own mind Matt had no sense of time or place it could have been hours, or it could have been years, he didn't know. The only thing that surrounded him was darkness and pain. The memories of what he had lost a knowing that it was some part of him that did it, left him unwilling to face the world.

But then something unusual happened. He thought he heard somebody calling his name. He could have sworn for a moment that Taranee was trying to reach him. But that couldn't be right. Taranee's telepathy could only be used on the other guardians but somehow that didn't seem right either but he wasn't sure why. Needing a distraction and not having anything better to do he tried to figure out where the voice had come from maybe even follow it back.

He went pretty far down the trail not knowing if he was going in the right direction or not, when he saw something in the distance. It looked like a light and a light that shone in pure darkness shone the brightest of them all. And then he heard someone calling his name again.

"Matt… Matt…" he went toward the voice and tried to answer back.

"Who's there?" but the voice just kept calling his name over and over until he recognized who it belonged to. But that it couldn't be. "Will? Will is that you?"

And like an Angel of Mercy she stepped out of the darkness and ran toward the fallen hero. "Matt I finally found you!" Flooded with a feeling of relief he grabbed her and held her in his arms "It's going to be okay." she said. "I'm-" but her words were cut off as deep bloody gashes appeared on her chest and once again she died in Matt's arms.

"NO!" Matt screamed trying to hold onto her but the image of Will simply faded away. Shortly followed by a mad cackling. Matt didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Shagon!" he shouted at the demon.

But Shagon just continued to laugh. "Why do you keep torturing me like this? Haven't I lost enough already without you rubbing it in my face over and over again?"

Shagon eyed the boy carefully. He had gotten too close. Not only did the guardians managed to reach him but that blasted boy was able to follow the trail they left behind. Shagon had gotten really lucky, another few moments and the girls would have made contact. And another few moments more than Matt would have found his way out. He needed to put a stop to this now.

"I had a little time to kill so I thought I'd play with you a little bit. Did you enjoy the show?" The boy balled his fists in anger but resisted attacking the demon. Just about everyone he ever loved was dead except his grandfather and he was not about to jeopardize that. Shagon had him right where he wanted him.

_the demons of my own design_

_this horror must not remain_

Shagon smirked, luckily the boy had stopped resisting with the threat on his grandfather's life. But he still needed to keep him as faraway from the surface of his mind as possible. "Aww, did I upset you? Don't like the sight of my face? Well then I won't bother you anymore I'll just leave these here to keep you entertained."

And to Matt's horror the dead bodies of all his friends, and family, and loved ones started to appear around him. He tried closing his eyes but it was no use these were in his mind not in front of his eyes. And just like Shagon had planned Matt started sinking back into the darkness desperate to get away from the horrid images. Once the boy was out of sight Shagon let go of a breath he was holding. That was still too close for comfort he would have to strengthen the barrier between him and Matt so that even if he realized he was tricked he still wouldn't be able to get through. And with that he summoned hundreds and thousands of hair like vines making a twisting and netted a labyrinth of webs to keep the boy in his place.

_deeper I'm falling_

_into the arms of sorrow_

_Blindly, descending_

_into the arms of sorrow_

Once he was finally finished he took time to assess a situation. It was already after midnight and he had lost the chance to gain the Heart of Earth's power for full year. Not only that he had lost Tridart and Ember, two people who were the closest things he could ever consider comrades. Friends were out of the question for him. But in losing them he also lost all the power he had gained from Nerissa. He had underestimated the Guardians as well as Will's determination to get her boyfriend back. But while he lacked power for now he was still being fueled by his own rage and his desire for revenge.

He smirked to himself at the thought. He shouldn't have realized on Nerissa's power or even one third of the Heart of Earth's. His own natural ability to create and feed off of hatred would make him the most powerful warrior of all times. It was time to get back to basics. And with a smile that would make Phobos flinch he headed back or Earth.

Everyone had headed back to Elyon's Palace to regroup and patch up some minor wounds. Nigel and Napoleon were there as well. Nigel wanted to be kept in the loop and Napoleon wanted to be as far away from Shagon as possible.

They had good news and bad news. On the plus side Elyon had successfully reabsorbed her power from Tridart and Ember, the Heart of Earth was safe for another year, and Taranee and Hay Lin had managed to reach Matt.

The bad news was now they knew why Matt had not shown any signs of fighting back. Taranee relayed to the others the horrid images that Shagon was showing Matt over and over driving the poor boy deeper into his own mind just to escape them. To make matters worse Shagon had escaped yet again and would no doubt make it harder to reach Matt.

Everyone seemed shaken and even a little disturbed after hearing what Matt was being forced to witness. Nigel had hoped will and the others would be bringing Matt back after the battle but now… "So, he thinks we're all dead?"

Taranee nodded moving closer to her boyfriend. "And that if he fights back Shagon will kill his grandfather."

_What do we do now?_ Was the question on everybody's mind and nobody seemed to have an answer.

Hay Lin was relieved to find out that Eric was never truly in danger but she cursed herself for not realizing that it was strange that Shagon had taken him hostage since he had moved away from Heather field. It would have been so much easier to grab somebody closer. She also couldn't help but think of the book of prophecy and that hidden page. The picture was supposed to show the future and showed Lillian, the Heart of Earth, along with her Regents. But it also showed the Regents including Matt were in a different forms. Did that mean Matt was going to be replaced? Now she wished she never got curious and found that stupid page. Her grandmother was right, there were too many ways to interpret its meaning.

Will was exhausted both physically and mentally. She knew everyone was looking to her for answers but right now she didn't have any. She held up the heart of Kandrakar and gazed into its soft pink light almost searching for an answer within the jewel.

She never expected it to answer.

Back on Earth, Lillian still felt funny all through Halloween was now in a fitted sleep. Deep within her she knew something was wrong with one of her Regents but consciously she didn't understand. So for a few moments the power within her reached out to another ally. One that could bring her broken Regent back to her.

As Will gazed into the heart something began to stir within the jewel. Suddenly it changed from bright pink to sky-blue. As Will's eyes locked on to the crystal she seemed to become one with the heart for a few brief moments. The others looked on concerned but they didn't know what they should do. It was then Cornelia recognized the light. It was the same blue light that had surrounded both Matt and Lillian when he had rescued her from Mr. Riddle.

"The Heart of Earth." She whispered as she watched as Will was transfixed by the light, her eyes now glowing with the same blue light. But just as soon as it started the light faded and the Heart of Kandrakar was back to its normal shade of pink.

Will's head shot up her eyes now filled with hope and knowledge. "I know what to do. I know how to bring Matt back and clips Shagon's wings once and for all." She looked around at everyone in the room. "But I'm going to need your help, I'm going to need everyone's help, especially Matt's."

Once again forced back into his own mind Matt's first instinct was to shut down. But he fought to keep himself focused. Something wasn't right. Shagon seemed…off. He couldn't explain it. But he was sure he heard Taranee calling his name not Will. Why would Shagon try to lure him using Taranee. But what did it matter, they were both dead, Shagon had seen to that. So why was he so willing to believe they were alive when images of their deaths were constantly suffocating him.

Again something wasn't right. He scratched his head trying to push out the horrid memories and clear his head. It was then he noticed a small wound on his hand. "A scar." He didn't know where that thought came from, besides it was still a wound it hadn't fully healed yet. But where did he get it? And why was the word 'scar' still ringing in his head?

The girls didn't want to chance another incident with the Breath of Time while Shagon was jumping around from world to world. So they fell back to an old trick arranging a sleepover at each other's houses. It was risky, if one parent got a hold any of the others the subterfuge wouldn't last, but they were willing to chance it for just one night.

Thinking her daughter was safe at Cornelia's house, Susan Vandom slept peacefully in her own bed not aware that danger was right outside her window.

After being cheated out of his power and being humiliated by a bunch of little girls Shagon was out for blood. He smiled as he spotted Susan. This time there would be no hostages, there would be no threats, there would be no mercy. As he extended his claws and prepared to attack he couldn't help but fantasize about the looks on Will's face when she discovered the scene.

............................................................................................................… To be continued

Next time: Fade Away

What price will be paid for victory or defeat?

**Till we meet again -Shiroi Misa**

**Fantasyfan551: Not to mention me, I'm here too ya know**

**You left me out how rude can you get**

**Shiroi Misa -Sorry, sorry, I could have sworn I did. Although that might have been a different draft. I started one version but wasn't happy with it so I started over.**

**That's all right I guess I forgive you**


	10. Fade Away

_Disclaimer: No I don't own W.I.T.C.H. and I still don't make any money off this._

_First off, thanks to my beta __Fantasyfan551_ _for helping me with this fic, and thanks to all my loyal readers. I know I left you on a nasty cliffhanger last time so I tried to update as quick as I could. This was supposed to be a short chapter but it grew. :P Let's not keep anyone else waiting for somebody might…_

**Fade Away**

_Fast I fade away_

_It's almost over_

_Hold on_

_Slow I suffocate_

_I'm cold and broken_

_Alone _

_Fade Away -Breaking Benjamin_

As painful as it was, Matt searched his memories. He just couldn't let go of this nagging feeling that he had forgotten something, something very important. "Scar" the word just kept eating at him over and over again in his head and wouldn't leave him alone.

Feeling a desperate need to answer that question, he tried to think back to when he would have gotten injured so severely that it would have left a scar. Not just any small cut or abrasion but something lasting, something painful. He didn't even realize that hand was creeping over him to a small spot on his chest, right over his heart…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shagon was done playing. It was time to cause some real damage. He thought to himself as he flew toward the Vandom home, right outside of Susan's window. He let his eyes began to glow green charging with a deadly energy ready to strike. "Let's see you not hate me now Will."

But just as he was about to commit the unforgivable act, an unseen force jerked his head up skywards. The blast went off harmlessly into the air. It took Shagon a moment to realize what had just happened but a moment was all the Guardians needed. Suddenly he was blasted by a stray bolt of lightning and send hurdling toward the ground.

"Not this time jerk!" Shouted Will as she got ready for another blast. They needed to get him away from the building. The fight was sure to wake up a neighbor or two. As quick as they could Will opened a portal to Meridian and they all forced Shagon through it. But before it was closed Cornelia used the Breath of Time to stop the time in their worlds and prevent Shagon from coming back should he escape. Now the fight was on but Shagon was not going down easily, and certainly not without a fight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as his fingers skimmed across it, he knew. He tore open his shirt and saw the small scar right over his heart. For a brief moment he was confused as to how it got there, but a moment later it all started to come back to him. "I… I. did this. I stabbed myself… That's right, I was so desperate to get Shagon to stop that I tried…" He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit what he had tried to do. But he had to. He had to face all of his demons not just Shagon. He took a deep breath and willed the words out of his heart and through his mouth.

"I tried to kill myself." It wasn't a pleasant thing to admit, not even to himself but the lies had to stop. "But Shagon didn't want to die… And neither did I. So we made a pact and part of the pact was that he couldn't use the Mage Ring on me, but that also meant I couldn't try to take my own life again." He sank to his knees and hugged his chest. This is what really happened, the scar was there, the scar was proof! Which meant…

"He lied… he lied about everything! About Will, my parents and about everyone else. They're alive! I didn't - he didn't kill them. They're all alive!" That was right, they were all alive… Except one. "Mandy…" He thought sadly as the memories of her death resurfaced. "Oh God, that one was real." he said remembering how he found her. There were still so many on answered questions but there wasn't time.

_It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away_

_Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way_

_And I can't remember how it all began to break_

_You suffer, I live to fight and die another day _

If all of this was true then that meant Shagon has been in control of his body for who knows how long. Who knows what damage he's caused while he let himself be deceived and practically drowned in all those empty lies. But then he remembered how this whole thing started. The demon had taken advantage of him while he was grieving for a lost friend. He even convinced him to admit, for a brief moment, that part of him blamed Will for it. He cursed himself for ever letting his thoughts take such a dark turned, but right now there were more important things that hands. First things first, he had to get free and take back control.

He now realized that Taranee really must have been trying to reach him through her telepathy, if only he realized it sooner or. It was a little tricky but he managed to find the same path that she had left even though it was extremely weak. As he continued to follow it he tried to push aside his hatred and concentrate on the loved ones that were still, in fact, alive and the love he had for them.

But just as he thought he was getting close suddenly he found himself ensnared in a tangle of hair like vines made of Shagon's dreadlocks. Matt struggled and cursed, this wasn't here before. But this only told him that not only was he heading in the right direction but that Shagon feared him enough to erect a secondary barrier. But he wasn't going to give up. He was closer he could feel it, and he could feel them too. They needed him, Will needed him. Whatever damage Shagon had caused, he was going to put an end to it and he was going to make sure this never happens again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All the girls, especially Will, were counting their blessings. Just after Will had told them her new crazy plan, Irma was staring into a water glass and got an unexpected vision. Thankfully they all took it seriously. Another few moments and it would have been too late for Susan Vandom. But while Will's mother was safe for now they were forced to rush Will's new plan, and Shagon was not giving them time to complete it.

Will had folded them to the Meridian Plains. There was enough room for a fight with no places to hide or ambush them. It was also far enough away from civilization that they didn't have to worry about innocent bystanders.

Shagon was livid. He was so close to giving Will a piece of what she truly deserved. Now that meant she would have to receive the full brunt of his wrath. For Shagon it was a happy second best. But as the brawl raged on Shagon wasn't paying attention to his internal defenses.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt pulled with all his might but he couldn't seem to break any of that hair like bonds. "Okay, it looks like force isn't going to work here." But he remembered the last time he had sent Shagon packing. He was able to manifest his guitar and used it as a weapon against the beast. It was certainly worth a try. When he concentrated, with the force of his own will, he created a magnificent guitar in his hands. But this just wasn't any guitar, it was an ax. And like before he poured all his love into every strum the strings and into every note he played. This didn't destroy the fines entirely but let's not forget, this was an ax. And he used it just like an ax and started to cut through the tangled barrier.

"You're not forcing me back this time Shagon!" Matt shouted as he continued to clear away the vines inched by inch making his way closer and closer to his destination. "Not this time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The woes of Matt and the Guardians as well as Shagon's rampage, did not go unnoticed. While any witnesses on Earth were certainly more than a little unsure of anything they might have witnessed there was no doubt in Kandrakar. The Oracle had been watching silently observing ever since Nerissa's old servant had broken free. To Halinor however, the silence was becoming deafening.

Against the warnings of the other council members she stormed into the Oracle's chamber. "Oracle you must do something!" she shouted as she entered. Tibor who had frantically tried to stop her, was now apologizing for suddenly bursting in himself.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Oracle. She just barged her way in and I tried to stop her!" he exclaimed fidgeting with his beard. But the Oracle had not even looked up, only smiled as he reassured them both.

"I'm very much aware of what is happening with the young Regent and the Guardians. You must put your faith in them, they were chosen for a reason."

While this may have satisfied Tibor, Halinor was not as easily appeased. "It is not my faith that is shaken Oracle, it is the damage that is being done that worries me."

But again the Oracle didn't look in their direction. "There will be many more challenges to come, but they must get through this together if they are to face the greater dangers down the road."

Halinor sighed. She didn't like questioning the Oracle's wisdom but she knew from experience that even he could make mistakes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While Elyon stayed away from the fight to keep it from spreading to a populated part of her kingdom, Caleb had joined the fray. But even with his help the demon, Shagon was having the time of his life. He was taunting and threatening everyone, every chance he got. But the girls simply could not turn off their hatred altogether and just kept feeding the beast.

But Will desperately wished she could have had more time to prepare. She wasn't 100% sure this crazy plan would actually work, and if it didn't then that could mean the end of both Shagon as well as Matt. But if she wanted a chance, even a small one, she needed his help.

"Matt, I know you're in there! You need to wake up, you need fight back!" But Shagon just laughed as he fired an eye beams, not at her, but at Irma who was right next to her. Luckily, the Water Guardian managed to dodge it.

"What's wrong, Phantom of the Opera?" Mocked Irma. "Afraid to face him one-on-one?"

She couldn't see it but she got the sense that Shagon was glaring at her. "I'm not afraid of that little nuisance who's too weak to put up a decent fight." He didn't notice his little slip but Taranee did.

"I thought you said he was dead." She said with a smirk as she saw him flinch.

Cornelia tossed her hair was she rounded on him. "Let's face it, he's nothing without Matt. He doesn't even exist without Matt." She barely dodged a quick short blasts from his eyes. She wasn't hurt, but she could smell some burnt hair.

Hay Lin took advantage of his laps in concentration and blew a fallen log right into his back sending him flying. "Oh, I think we hit a nerve."

But this only made him madder. He picked up the log and hurled it right back at the Air Guardian. She didn't dodge it quickly enough and was struck in the arm. The force threw her off balance causing her to fall. Luckily Will and Taranee were there to catch her.

Now Shagon was becoming enraged. "I'm nothing like that pathetic little weakling. I'll take on the world and rip it apart! Who needs compassion love or friends? They only get in the way."

But now Will was intrigued. "I don't believe it." She said helping Hay Lin to her feet. "You're actually jealous of Matt." Shagon actually step back as if struck.

"Jealous? Getting a little desperate aren't you Will. What's there be jealous of?" But Will saw through his bluff.

"You are, aren't you? You're jealous because he's what you'll never become… Loved." The demon shook his head violently.

"Loved? Don't make me sick." But Will kept prodding.

"That's it isn't it. You can't love or ever know how great love feels. I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost feel sorry for you." Will was unprepared for the furious attack. Both Hay Lin and Taranee were sent flying while Shagon grabbed Will by the throat.

"You listen and you listen well!" He said in a low voice his eyes glowing green. "I am not now, nor will I ever be Matthew Olsen. He can keep his pathetic feelings of love and choke on them. The fact that we are sharing the same body means nothing. I am Shagon, Angel of Malice. And you will never see your pathetic boyfriend for again!" He squeezed harder to emphasize his point. He couldn't understand what was going through the keeper's head. But little did he know he had just helped her move one step closer to freeing Matt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in Kandrakar Halinor was still trying to convince the Oracle to intervene. "I realized that they are strong Oracle, but -" he held up his hand.

"We must not interfere with what has been preordained. To do so would only hinder them." Frustrated the former Fire Guardian lashed out.

"At least look at me when you're talking to me!" Surprised the Oracle turned around reluctantly meeting her eyes. "If you won't stop it then at least tell me why. Help me to understand."

But once again the Oracle looked away from and shook his head. "In all the years that you've been here Halinor I thought you had learned more patience than this."

Trying not to let her temper get the better of her she tried one more time. "Himerish." He looked up surprised that she would use his old name. "I had been patient for a long time now. Not just about your need to use the Oracle's wisdom for the greater good and keep its secrets."

But the Oracle looked confused. "What are you referring to Halinor?"

She was right; he didn't know everything after all. "I guess I waited too long." And without another word she walked out the room. She finally allowed herself to acknowledge what she had felt for so long. But right now they're were more important things to do. If he wasn't going to help them then she would find someone that would. She knew she shouldn't go against the Oracle's wishes, but she couldn't no longer sit around waiting. She had already done so, for far too long.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

If Matt thought the first challenge was tough the next one was becoming an almost impossible feat. After finally clearing the vines he reached what looked like a large silvery lake inside a cave with a very low ceiling. He didn't see any other way to get across except to swim but he already knew that this was a trap. Unwilling to go back he decided to swim across as fast as he could. He wasn't a fantastic swimmer, that was more Will's sport, but he was decent enough. But almost as soon as he hit the water he realized that it wasn't water he was swimming in.

All the memories that were missing from his head since Shagon had been in control of his body were now floating to the surface, literally. He saw everything, from his harsh treatment of Will, to him kidnapping Nigel and breaking his arm, hurting Caleb, even almost killing Will's mother. He was seeing it all through his own eyes. So overwhelmed he didn't realize it at first, that they were pulling him down further and further into the Lake. While technically he couldn't drown he could become trapped like before. And that was what Shagon had in mind when he set the trap.

But what was supposed to keep him from going any further only made his resolve stronger. He struggled through the thick silvery memories unable to block any of them out until at last he reached the other side. He gasped as he was finally free from those horrid memories with the realization that these were not made up, they were real.

As he got up and forced himself to continue on his journey he came to the rather disturbing conclusion. "He's never going to stop. Even if I get through and take control again he still a danger to everyone and there's no telling when, not if, he'd tried to come back." For a moment he closed his eyes forcing himself to make possibly the hardest decision he's ever had to make.

If he ever got back he would ask Caleb to fulfill his promise and protect all those he cared about. The pact with Shagon made it impossible for him to do it himself; otherwise he wouldn't ask such a favor from one of his closest friends. This wasn't suicide, he didn't want to die, but he saw no other way. But by God he wished there were.

_It's over I didn't want to see it come to this_

_I wonder if I will ever see your face again_

_And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin_

_It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Halinor's search for help took her to a very unexpected source. In the Auramear chamber Luba was diligently protecting the guardian's source of power. The former Fire Guardian could easily tell the cat-like lady was looking concerned. "It's still pretty bad down there isn't it?" Luba just seemed to concentrate harder.

"While I cannot see the physical guardians or their battles I can tell that they are straining their powers. They have also had little rest and I see no signs of the battle being over anytime soon." Halinor quickly informed Luba of what she had learned and about her fight with the Oracle.

She wasn't sure how Laura would respond. It was no secret she didn't trust the Regent and now it looked like her reasons were justified. "You know how I feel about this Halinor, but I also know how you feel about the boy. You both made mistakes and were enslaved by Nerissa but Matthew never fully recovered." Halinor looked like she was about to say something but Luba held up her hand. "I'm not saying it's his fault but I just don't see a way for this to have a happy ending.

"But I also fear how the keeper will react if he is beyond saving." Halinor was silent for a moment. She honestly didn't know what to expect by coming here. True, she and Luba were friends but sometimes she felt so out of place here. More so lately.

"The Oracle says that they have to get through this on their own but he never did say what the outcome would be." Luba looked at her friend and cautiously asked her a question.

"Tell me the truth, do you trust him?" Halinor's immediate response was yes but she had so many doubts in her head that she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Honestly I don't know. I thought I was okay just following orders and believing, in the long run, what I was doing was the right thing. I was never a leader, sure I can be insightful but I always left the decision-making up to somebody else. You're right Luba, this can't have a happy ending even under the best circumstances. But maybe -" her thoughts were cut off when she saw an end usual light coming from Wills aura. "Luba what's happening?"

Luba blinked in surprise and then in amazement. She knew what was happening but she had only seen it once or twice before. She thought it was a fluke when it happened mear hours ago but there is no mistaking it. Another heart was working through Will, and not the heart Kandrakar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Just when Matt's long journey seems to be coming to an end he hit possibly the biggest roadblock he had ever faced. It was like a giant misshapen honeycomb with hundreds of possible paths to follow. The weak connection from Taranee seemed to be echoing in and around almost every entrance. It was no good, he might as well have been at a dead end. He didn't have time to try them all and who knows if it would even look the same if he had to turn around and come back.

He needed help, he couldn't afford to guess he needed to be sure otherwise he would be wandering around down here eternally. By then he remembered something. He remembered how Nerissa had been able to use the Heart of Meridian to locate other hearts. Will had done the same when she needs to find him when Lillian had been kidnapped during the summer. He still had one third of the heart of Earth's power even if Shagon was currently using his body. He wasn't even sure it would work but he had to try.

Using a few the meditation tricks Yan Lin and Halinor had taught him he reached out with the Heart's power. He reached out to anything connected with a heart. He let it flow freely letting the power itself find its destination. "Will, anybody please answer me." he pleaded sending out heartfelt message. "I need help, please show me the way."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For a moment it actually looked like Shagon was about to break Will's neck. But he was unprepared for the flow the power and emotions that were trying to escape from within him. He staggered back and put his hands on his head. "Impossible!" he exclaimed trying to keep Matt in check while continuing to fight off the guardians. _'How did he get this far so quickly?'_ He thought to himself as he saw Will getting to her feet rubbing her neck. This wasn't good. While Matt wasn't out yet he was close enough to be able to sense what was going on around him. And now the little twerp was calling for help.

Will was confused by Shagon sudden withdrawal but then she heard it. It was Matt! It was his voice he was calling to her through the Hearts. "Matt I hear you. If you can hear me follow my voice! Please come back! I l-" but before she could finish her last thought Shagon had blasted her again. This time she was caught off guard and her head slammed hard into a tree. The others gathered around her but she was unconscious. And now they weren't sure if they should continue to fight Shagon are not. It looked like she was getting through to Matt but was it enough?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt listened carefully and prayed he would hear a response. And sure enough he heard the voice of an Angel. ."-ollow my voice! Please come back! I-"but abruptly her voice was cut off.

"Will? Will what happened?" he tried to shout back but the connection was lost. Now he was getting worried. Has something happened to her? Now he had to get out, he had to know. But even as he tried to follow the path back it still sounded like it was coming from multiple entrances. It was like before when he tried to follow Taranee's path, like part of it was echoing through false entrances.

He had to try again. If he could figure out which ones were echo he could distinguish them from one that wasn't. He just needed a little more. But surely Shagon had heard his call for help, would he even let another one through.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Still in a restless sleep little Lillian still felt funny. She didn't understand that this feeling was that she was not whole. A piece of the heart, one of her Regents had too many parts. And right now the wrong part was in control. Deep within her the power itself was calling out for her Regent just as he was calling out for somebody to show them the way. Napoleon was the only witness to see her eyes turn blue for a few moments as she answered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt had tried calling out again hoping to really find some clue as to which way to go. But then he felt it, he knew this feeling it was very familiar to him. It was warm and innocence it was the Heart of Earth. Somehow Lillian herself was calling to him telling him to come home.

Instinctively he held up his hands and from it shone a bright blue light. The light shone brightly and also seemed to dance and echo and more than one location but there was another light. This was coming from the other side suddenly both lights connected and now he was sure which way to go.

"Hang on, I'm coming home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Will was still out cold but Shagon looked like he was still under attack. And he was, almost. The demon couldn't understand how the boy had gotten through so many of his defenses. But there was still one left and even with the Guardians only a few feet from him he couldn't stop. The boy could NOT get through.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt could see it in the distance, he was almost there he could practically smell the clouds that would put him on the same playing field as Shagon. But just as he was just about to reach it the vines came back and once they began twisting themselves all around him. They stripped away at his guitar and started to drag him back down. "No! I won't go back I've come too far!" But the more he fought the more the vines tightened and dragged him further away.

He remembered right from the start brut force was not the way to deal with these vines. While he couldn't reach a new guitar he had another idea. This was his head, this was his body. And he was taking back control. His eye shown, not green like Shagon's, but Earth blue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shagon could see all of the Guardians and Caleb watching them closely. The only exception was an unconscious Will who they were protecting with their lives. He had no choice. Once again he had to flee. "Consider yourselves lucky, I'll have to deal with you later." But as he raised his ring and slashed the air intending on opening up a portal to Earth nothing happened. In all the confusion he had forgotten the Breath of Time was still in effect, making it impossible for him to get back to Earth. But just as he was about to open up another fold to a different dimension he found himself surrounded by vines from the plant life around the area.

"You're not going anywhere!" Exclaimed Cornelia as the others gathered to helped to secure him. But they almost didn't need to.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The demon known as Shagon was torn between keeping an eye on the boy and the battlefield. But while trying to flee he inexplicably found himself being yanked back into the cloudy plain of his own mind. He was roughly grabbed and tossed like a rag doll a good 10 feet a way. As he looked up from he was face to face with a very pissed off Matthew Olsen. His clothing was dirty worn and tattered, his body was bruised and blood dried from fighting the entire way here. He stood there proudly, not as a boy, but as a Regent of Earth, the symbol of his Heart shining proudly on his left shoulder.

"Shagon!" he shouted looking more like a demon then Shagon at the moment. "Time to face the music!"

… To be continued

**Next time: **"Awake and Alive"

Will Matt take matters into his own hands before Will can stop him? Everything boils down to a single moment and a single choice.

**Shiroi Misa: **There you go, no cliffhanger this time… Well, not a big one. At least Matt's not trapped anymore. Okay, it's still a cliffhanger, but only two more chapters to go. One real chapter and the Epilogue. See you next time!


	11. Awake and Alive!

_Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H._

_I'll keep this short since I know you're all waiting for the big climax. Thanks to my beta Fantasyfan551 for really helping me out with this fic and thanks to all my loyal readers. And Yes, feel free to cheer Matt on. Only one more chapter after this, it's half a chapter and an epilog. Also look for a poll to vote of the next fic I'll be writing. And now with out further ado one of the two will finally be..._

******************************************************AWAKE AND ALIVE****************************************************

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms _

**Awake and Alive -Skillet**

Shagon could hardly believe this was the same boy that he had beaten down so many times before. Matt Olsen stood tall and proud, his body wracked with battle scars and looking prime for another fight. But the demon got back up. He didn't care how far this little brat had gotten or how much stronger he had became.

Shagon was never going to give up this body.

"I must have had a momentary lapse in concentration. But no matter because I'm going to send you right back and this time you won't be getting out." Said Shagon readying himself for battle as well.

Matt glared back at the demon that had taken over his life and was trying to ruin and destroy everything he had ever loved. "I'm not going back Shagon." And under his breath he muttered, 'and neither are you.' This wasn't about dominance this time. This was a fight to the death.

Shagon made the first move and try to blast Matt but Matt quickly dodged it and before waiting for another attack he charged his own eyes and shot back. Surprised by the sudden move Shagon was thrown back. It didn't take him long to get back on his feet as he looked up with shock written all over his face even with the mask on. "How did you "

Matt didn't waste time with words and shot him back again. Shagon barely dodged it that time. Matt was finally learning how to harness the power of the Heart of Earth within his own mind but Shagon didn't need to know the details. In fact, it was better that he didn't. But as the fight raged on within Matt's mind the battle was not forgotten on the outside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It didn't take long for the girls to figure out what had just happened. Matt had finally woken up and was at last on the offensive leaving his and Shagon's body unguarded. The ironic part was that this was just the opportunity Will and the others had been waiting for but with Will unconscious they could still lose the only chance they had.

The others had gather around their friend trying to wake her up but they were getting worried. Cornelia looked over her trying to assess the damage. "Shagon hit her pretty hard, I think she has a concussion."

"Can you try to heal her?" Said Irma keeping one eye on Will and the other on Shagon.

But the Earth Guardian was hesitant. They tried not to show it in front Shagon but their powers had been straining from the long fight, but still, she had to try. "I'll see what I can do. Taranee stay with me in case we have to try to reach her through telepathy. Irma, Caleb, and Hay Lin keep an eye on Shagon we can't afford for him to get away." her boyfriend exchanged a quick look from Will then to Shagon. Cornelia didn't know what it was but it almost looked like determination, but for what?

But she didn't have time to worry about Caleb she needed to try and wake up Will. "Come on Will, work with me. You're probably going to have a huge headache after this but I know it's nothing compared to the heart ache you'll be facing if you miss this chance." As Cornelia try to work her healing magic on the sleeping Guardian Will was facing a demon herself but a different kind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was somewhat ironic and fitting that almost as soon as Matt had come back to himself that Will was now the one struggling to return. She wasn't exactly lost, she knew the way to go but there is something blocking her path. At first she couldn't make out what it was but soon she realized it was herself, with a pair of glowing green eyes.

"What is this? Who are you?" but the false Will didn't speak instead she blasted the real Will with a large dose of lightning. She was so surprised that she didn't react quick enough and it hit her dead on. The blast hit her hard and she was sent flying crashing into the ground below her. Even though this was only her mind it still hurt like she was still in the real world.

But she got back up and got to her feet still shaking. "Why are you doing this? I have to get back to Matt he needs me!" but the false Will smiled and at last spoke..

"And what about poor Mandy? Who was there for her when she needed somebody?" Will stepped back, the jab stung worse then any bolt of lightning. But she couldn't deal with this now.

"I I didn't know. I didn't know she was planning to kill herself. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to Matt there isn't much time."

The false Will stopped smiling. "You had time, you have plenty of time. You heard how sad she was over the phone, you could call her back, or talked to Matt but no, you just went on with your day while she was alone in her room killing herself."

Will felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, more sorry than anyone can imagine, but if I don't wake up Matt might meet a similar fate. And I know that's not what Mandy would have wanted. So please just let me through."

But the green eyed Will stood her ground. "Is that all you have to say?" Will was confused, it was almost as if the other Will wanted her to pass but was waiting for something. But what did she want? This was obviously about Mandy but what else could she say? She had said she was sorry and she had truly meant it. And if she could go back in time and change it, she would. The truth was she still hated herself the way she acted off because she was and that's when it hit her.

The only difference between her and that this Will were the glowing green eyes. That was it, that was the one thing she never really said aloud. "You're right, I didn't want to say it but I really was jealous of Mandy. I loved Matt but she was the one that really knew him inside and out. I could see that every time they were together. They were just so comfortable with each other. Deep down I knew they were just friends but... I was jealous that she shared a part of him that I never would.

"And now Matt hates me for it. I can't say I blame him, I did this to myself. But I still do love him and I still want to help him, even if I can't be with him." Finally she looked up and saw that the eyes of the other Will were fading until they were at last her normal shade of brown.

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

And then the other Will started to fade away and vanished without another word. Will wasn't sure what all of this was about but at last the way back was clear. She promised to keep. As she felt herself finally starting to wake up she thought she saw someone watching in the distance.

"Mandy?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in Matt's head both he and Shagon were still battling it out for dominance. Shagon was unnerved to see that the boy was fighting back harder than he ever had. He also hated the fact that he had stolen his trademark eye-beam trick. But he wasn't about to let him know that he was concerned, he wouldn't give him the advantage.

"Give it up Olsen, you'll never get this body back! It's mine, I earned it. Be a good boy and go back to your little corner and I'll only kill some of your friends." And this earned him a good solid punch from Matt, so hard it knocked his mask off and sent it flying.

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

"You'll never get the chance!" Feeling vulnerable without his mask Shagon quickly covered his face and felt around for. But just as he was about to reach it Matt stomp on his fingers and picked up the golden mask. "Not so tough without this are" but in that moment Shagon had dropped his hand from his face and Matt saw for the first time what Shagon truly he looked like.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Will awoke with a gasp and her friends they all let out a huge sigh of relief. As Cornelia had predicted Will now had a pounding headache but she pushed the pain aside when she saw Shagon writhing as his two sides fought for control. But with Taranee and Cornelia helping her to her feet she got within a few yards of the demon and her boyfriend. She picked up the heart and looked into its blinding pink light.

"Guys, I'm going to need to concentrate on this. I need you to make sure he doesn't escape." She looked at the form of Shagon again and took a deep breath. "And Matt, I need your help as well."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt dropped the mask in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but deep down this is what he always feared. Shagon's face, his real face, was not that of a hideous monster. The face Shagon wore was his own. Like he was looking into a mirror. but in that moment Matt let his guard down and Shagon blasted him pointblank with the force of a shotgun.

Matt cried out in pain as he was thrown back. He clutched his chest still smoldering with smoke from the attack. Shagon picked up the mask but didn't put it back on. Instead his eyes locked with Matt's shining green with hatred. "What's the matter, don't like what you see?" He said kicking the boy in the chest right where he had just blasted him. Matt cried out again as Shagon grabbed his shirt and brought him to eye level.

"And here's the ugly little secret that I never wanted anyone to know. The sad truth is we are the same, two halves of the same whole." And then he grabbed Matt by the neck and started to squeeze. "But damn the truth! I'm not you, I'm nothing like you, and if I could, believe me, I would have put you down long ago! Your nothing. Nothing I tell you! I am going to send you so far down you won't be able to tell which way is up. I'll even decorate it for you. How does a tomb sound?" but Shagon fell for his own trick.

Matt blasted him back with his own eye beams at close range. While the demon struggled to get back up Matt was shaking. He always knew that he and Shagon were the same person but now with the proof staring him right in the face, it only reaffirmed what he knew he had to do. He knew he would only have a moment but he just needed to get a message out to Caleb. One last request.

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While the struggle was seen from outside the girls couldn't tell who was winning. No one had tried to take control yet. Will was ready but she was still waiting for the right moment. This had to be precise there was no room for error. Suddenly Shagon's body stiffened. All the girls and Caleb were on high alert ready to strengthen his bonds or add new ones should they need to do so.

"Caleb, Caleb it's me Matt." He said in a weak voice but Caleb still had his sword drawn. None of them were willing to take any chances this is exactly something that Shagon would try. "Caleb if you can hear me...I need you to keep your promise." All the girls looked at Caleb confused but Caleb paled. If this really was Matt then he knew exactly what he promised. But Will's plan was still in effect and there is still hope.

"The promise we made to each other at Elyon's old house. Please Caleb, while I still have control!" Cornelia looked at her boyfriend confused and not understanding what Matt, if it was Matt, was asking.

"Caleb what's he talking about?" she asked seeing the sword in his hand shaking slightly. But Caleb was still hopeful that Will could fix this. If she couldn't then he would have no choice. Even if that meant he would lose all his ties to the guardians and the woman he loved.

"Will, what are you waiting for?" He asked desperately as it seemed that Matt lost control and Shagon was trying to take it back.

"The perfect target, I've only got one shot!" And one shot was all she had. If she missed or her timing was off it would kill both of them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The struggle rages on between Matt and Shagon neither one giving an inch. But Matt's request made Shagon curious. "What was that all about? I would've thought you would want one last word with your girlfriend before I killed her." Matt lunged at the beast and Shagon caught his hands. Now they were both struggling with each other their eyes flashing almost daring the other fire.

"It was a last request alright, but it wasn't for Will. I'm taking you down for good and since I can't do it because of the pact, Caleb is going to do it for me."

Shagon was close enough to see his eyes and after a moment he realized what the boy was saying and he knew he meant every word. "You fool, you'll destroy us both!"

"That's the idea! Maybe I shouldn't have let you stop me the first time!" said his voice dripping with venom and he held the demon in place.

But Shagon wasn't about to back down just from one little threat. "He doesn't have the strength. He may be a warrior but striking down innocent civilians isn't exactly his style."

"You're not innocence." Matt said not letting go.

"But you are, and Caleb doesn't have the guts to do it if you go down as well!" Both Matt and Shagon pushed and pulled both fighting for even a moment of control. They didn't know that this is just what Will was hoping for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shagon's body flickered back and forth between blue and green so many times Irma almost made a comment about him looking like a Christmas tree. But she held her tongue, she'd teased him about this later if this crazy plan actually worked.

"Caleb...hurry...I can't keep holding him much longer!" the lights flickered back and forth again.

"Caleb, wait I got a hold of him you don't need"

"Don't listen to him! Just keep your promise please!"

They just kept going back and forth, back and forth so much so that the girls were getting dizzy. But Will was totally focused on the green and blue lights that were coming from the body of Matt/Shagon. _'Almost there.'_ she thought to herself getting ready to blast at exactly the right moment. But now the bonds were starting to break. _'Just a little more.' _The girls were getting anxious as they tried to strengthen the bonds but they knew they only had a few more moments if that.

Suddenly for one brief tiny moment the blue and green lights flashed and exactly the same time and that was her cue. _'Now!' _"Quintessence!" she shouted shooting a large dose of the Heart's energy directly at the body just as it broke free.

They weren't sure but they thought they heard two separate voices screaming in pain as the mystic electricity coursed through them. Then she let out one more burst and there was a great blinding light so bright everyone else had to shield their eyes. When the lights dimmed down everybody looked at the battlefield hesitantly.

There on the ground was the still form of Matt and 20 feet away from him there was a second body...also Matt. Fearing for a moment at their plan didn't work and they had in fact kill both of them they all huddled together silently waiting to see if one of them was going to get up.

To their great relief Matt one and Matt two moaned as they got to their feet. As soon as they did the Matts looked at each other utterly confused. "What is this?" Asked one. "What just happened?" Said the other.

Will step forward the Heart still pulsing with energy hovering just above her hand. "You two were fighting so much that I had to separate you, literally." They both still looked at each other confused and the other guardians were confused as well.

Irma stepped closer to Will. "What's going on, I thought the idea was for you to separate Matt and Shagon but I just see two Matts." Before she could make a comment about double dating Taranee stepped forward looking back and forth between the two.

" I... I think she did. But which one is which?" While Hay Lin was suggesting they both try to sing Cornelia just remained silent not taking her eyes off of either one.

"He's Shagon!" shouted one than the other countered. "Don't listen to him he just trying to trick you! You'll just have to take us both out!" but the first one was actually in agreement. "He's right don't take any chances." But this didn't help one bit and nobody seemed to know how to tell which one was which.

But Will knew. She knew exactly how to tell and now it was time to show everyone else. "I know who's the real Matt." Everyone's eyes including both Matts were on her. And with a confident regal voice she commanded, "Matt, transform!"

And in an instant the Matt on the right was surrounded in a bright blue light, a set of dark wings sprouting out of his back and a tail started going from his backside. His clothing changed as well, but it wasn't the usual outfit he normally wore in his Shagon form. He was dressed head to toe in a black uniform like a regal knight. It was trims light blue in a new silver mask with markings along the eyes that looked almost like tear stains completed the look. And no longer did Nerissa's seal appear on his belt but the heart of Earth's crest now shown brightly on his left wing.

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_here, right now_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

The girls and Caleb were in awe, so much so they almost didn't notice the Matt on the left was staring at his hands in utter confusion. "What...what did you do to me!" the other Matt shouted. And now everybody focused on the other Matt who could only be Shagon but for some reason Shagon was having trouble transforming.

Will smirked seeing the distraught look on his face. "It's quite simple, I gave you exactly what you wanted. You said you wanted nothing to do with Matt and that the fact that you to were joined with one body was unfortunate fact of life. So I gave you a new body with no attachments whatsoever."

Shagon was wideeyed looking panicky at Will and kept looking back at his hands. "But where's my power? How did you take my power!" This time Cornelia steps forward to answer his question.

"Don't you remember? You gave the power Nerissa gave you took recreate Tridart and Ember which Elyon took back. That left you with only one third of the power of the Heart of Earth. And I seemed to remember Lillian gave her power to Sir Matthew, Sir Huggles, and Sir Napoleon. Oops, no sir Shagon."

Not even Hay Lin took pity on him. "Oh don't worry you can still feed on hate...as a food source."

Taranee stepped up and looked liked she ready to punch him. "While I should fry your ass for what you did to Nigel it seems rather pointless now. But I think I'll enjoy seeing you rot in prison looked up on Mt. Thanos for the rest of your life."

His eyes became so wide it almost looked like they were about to pop from his head. Irma couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "That's right buddy boy, you just served yourself."

And the others joined in laughing at his expense but then Shagon became enraged. While he couldn't blast them any longer that didn't make him totally defense less. "you..." He picked up a rock, his eyes glittering with insane rage, and ran towards Will. "YOU STUPID BITCH!"

But his little act of revenge didn't get very far. Matt quickly turned, saw him coming, and fired a blue eyebeam blast directly at Shagon. In human form Shagon went flying and landed on several rocks. He was clutching his chest, his mortal body, in severe pain.

While Will didn't feel sorry for Shagon one bit she did notice that Matt's chest also looked like it was burned as well, only not as severe. "Matt!" she shouted concerned. But the boy just glanced down at his chest and back of her to the demon writhing in pain.

They couldn't see his eyes threw his new mask but if they did they would see a very cold look directed at the thing that it caused so much misery for himself if for his loved ones. "Well worth it." He said in an even tone voice meaning every word.

But this was not what Will had expected. She had hoped that by physically separating Matt from Shagon all the connections would be severed but she now saw that this wasn't the case. There was still a connection between the demon of hate and the boy she loved and she may never be able to fully separate them. But as the other girls easily apprehended Shagon one thing was clear. A very large threat was gone and Matt no longer had to fear losing control to his inner demon again.

But what now between her and Matt? Things had just gone so chaotic so quickly over the last few days that she wasn't sure where she stood with him. She glanced at him but didn't know what to say. She wanted to welcome him back with open arms and hold onto him for dear life. She wanted to embrace him tightly so that she would never loose him again. But she held back. As painful as it was she held back. She would wait for him to make the first move. If he still wanted her or was at least willing to forgive her then he was sure to let her know.

Matt on the other hand was eternally grateful for Will, not only freeing him from Shagon, but stopping him from repeating Mandy's mistake. But he felt so ashamed. Shagon had caused so much damage and even though they were no longer sharing the same body he still felt he should have of fought harder, or realized what was happening a lot sooner. What did she think of him now? How could she even stand to look at him. She wasn't saying anything to him only glancing in his direction. It was clear, now that this mess was taken care of, that she didn't want anything to do with him.

And sadly the two lovers both misunderstanding what the other was thinking, didn't say a word to each other as Shagon was locked away at the top of Mount Thanos. The demon's parting words to them were not only menacing but full of hate. "You're going to wish you killed me." And with that the prison was sealed to prevent Shagon from ever escaping. But even as he was sealed away his words rang in their ears. They feared this would not be the last they saw of the Angel of malice, Shagon.

To be continued...

Next time: Dear Agony

In this final chapter some choices will be made, some secrets will be revealed and kept and some relationships will be put to the test. But is it already over for Will and Matt?

Shiroi Misa Also look for my poll on my author page to vote on the next fanfic I will write. I'm having some trouble deciding which of 3 ideas to write so I'm leaving it up to you. The results will be posted on the last chapter in two weeks. My ending will depend on the results. Also I did a very detailed picture of Matt in his new Regent of Earth Uniform and posted it on my Deviant Art page under the pen name Shagonsheart. Here on my authors page at fan fiction . Net click on my home page and it'll take you right to it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote!


	12. Dear Agony

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Well folks this is the end! This is the last chapter and it was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I almost broke it up into two separate chapters but I did promise this would be the last so you're getting one very long one. Thank you fantasyfan551 for all your hard work and thanks to everyone who reviewed or even just enjoy the story. It was tons of fun and I hope to do it again soon. I hope you all had a chance to vote in the poll for the next story and the winner is... not going to be announced until the end of this chapter. I know it's a tease but I wrote a little teaser at the end of the story to officially announce the story that won. The next story might not be posted for a little while, I have to finish my portfolio for my new job which takes priority right now. Although, if you subscribe to my author's alerts you'll be sent an email as soon as the new story is up. Okay, that's enough out of me I know why you're really here. And I think I've left Will and Matt alone long enough in..._

**Dear Agony**

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_**Dear Agony Breaking Benjamin**_

It had been over a week since Shagon had finally been defeated but victory never tasted so bitter. Will and Matt hadn't spoken to each other since Matt and Shagon had been separated and the demon imprisoned. The tragic irony was that, if either of them had worked up the courage to confront the other then they would both see just how deeply their love truly ran.

Will was sitting alone in her room staring out her window watching the rain drops run down the glass. Matt hadn't said a word to her even after he had been freed. But this only helped convince her that he didn't want anything to do with her any more. She remembered when Shagon had first woken up had mocked her for causing Mandy's death. Now she couldn't help but think that if Mandy hadn't died, Matt's defenses wouldn't have been cut down so much and the demon might not have gotten loose. This line of thinking wasn't really logical and totally untrue but it was how she saw it.

She was so engrossed with these troublesome thoughts that she almost didn't hear her friends knocking at her door. Listlessly she glanced in their direction not inviting in nor asking them to leave. Seeing the state their friend was in, the other Guardians went to her.

"No word from Matt?" ask Cornelia putting a hand on her shoulder. Will quietly shook her head.

"Have you tried to call him?" Irma asked trying to get some response out of her friend.

Again, Will shook her head not bothering to look up. Taranee and Hay Lin looked at each other nervously for a moment before Taranee reached into her bag and pulled out a small red book.

"I'm not sure if this is the best time to talk to you about this, but there was something about Mandy that you need to know." Finally Will looked up and saw the book in Taranee's hands.

Will looked back at them confused. "What's this?" She asked taking the book.

"It's Mandy's diary." Hay Lin's comment startled Will almost causing her to drop it.

She held onto it tightly but wasn't attempting to open it. "I don't understand, why do you have this?"

Taranee went over and sat beside Will. "Do you remember when Hay Lin and I went to Mandy's funeral to explain why you and Matt couldn't make it?" Will nodded not saying anything. "We had a talk with Mandy's father. It seems that Mandy had depression."

Will's eyes opened wide as she stared at the book in her hands. "So she was... oh God, and then I just blew her off on her own" But Hay Lin grabbed her by the shoulders making Will look her in the eye.

"No Will, this wasn't your fault it never was. Mr. Anderson told us that Mandy had actually been depressed for a few years now. He's not sure if it started when he and his wife got divorced or if that's just when they first noticed it. He said she had good days and bad days but not too long ago she was put on antidepressants." Hay Lin got quiet for a moment trying to compose herself. "She had a really bad reaction to it and it wound up making symptoms worse. He was trying to get her some more help but it seems that Mandy was hiding just how bad it really was. Mr. Andersen thought all of her friends had forgotten her birthday but he later found out she was calling everyone telling them that the party was either canceled or the date had been changed."

Will stared at the book stunned by this new revelation. It didn't make her feel any better though. She still thought that she could have done something or said something. Even she couldn't have helped, she still made Matt miss her last goodbye. "Does Matt know?"

Taranee shook her head. "I don't think so, we told Mr. Anderson we would tell him when he was out of the hospital but then with the whole Shagon drama we completely forgot to tell either one of you." Taranee took the book out of Will's hands and opened it to a marked page. "I know this will be hard but I think you need to hear this from her side."

The other girls gathered around her. Hay Lin smiled sadly putting her hand on Will's. "And we think you'll need your friends with you when you do." And as Taranee began to read Mandy's sad tale with Will and all of her friends around her, another relationship was breaking apart.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Deep within the mystical fortress of Kandrakar, Halinor was quietly packing her belongings. While her face might have been quiet her thoughts were still raging. The conversation with the Oracle after Shagon had finally been defeated had gone very badly. Even now her fists shook a little remembering what he had said.

_He said that this was the way it was meant to be and that Matthew was finally free of the demon Shagon and the last of Nerissa's evil. "And now that he has completed and passed this latest test he is better prepared for his role as Regent of Earth." _

_But Halinor had lost her temper and shouted back, "That was no test that was torture!" and with her words falling on deaf ears she stormed out of the room._

But even after the anger had left her she realized that she still hasn't changed her mind. She began to pack and that was how her friend Luba found her.

"Halinor what is all this childish behavior about?" Halinor sighed as she closed the first trunk.

"I do apologize for the outburst, but I meant when I said. I simply can't stay here any longer." Luba watch as her friends continue to pack. At first she was sure this was just another pathetic attempt at getting some reaction out of the Oracle, now she wasn't so sure.

"I still think you're overreacting. The boy is finally becoming a warrior, and just as the Oracle predicted, all is well. The boy is even stronger now because of it." Halinor's hands stopped as she was about to fold one of her shirts.

"Then you're as blind as everybody else around here. Physically he is unharmed but Matthew is far from alright." and she went back to folding her close. "And for the record, Matthew is not the reason why I'm leaving. It was just the final slap in the face. We are so far away from everything, so detached, we see so much and yet so little." She said in a sort of faraway voice as she closed her second trunk.

Luba was quiet for a while but she couldn't pretend that she didn't understand. She had picked up several disturbances in the Aurameres especially in the keeper. In fact, it was still fluctuating. "Perhaps you are right but the Oracle sees much more than we can ever hope to see, which is why we must have faith in him."

Halinor opened her last trunk and was now in the process of sorting out what she wanted to take and what she could leave behind. "I fear my faith has been very weak lately and that is another reason why I must leave. I know he is needed, and I know his word is law, but I can't have my own doubts cloud the minds of everyone else here."

Luba gave her an odd look. "What did he say when you told him you were leaving?"

Halinor stopped for a moment but then resumed packing. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I haven't told him." She said casually wrapping up a delicate picture before putting it in her trunk. She didn't need to turn around tell that Luba probably had a shocked expression on her face. She laughed a little. "Oh don't look at me like that. Besides he is the Oracle, he probably already knows." She took a small crystal statue was about to pack it but after looking at it for a few moments she had a change of heart. She walked over to Luba and held out the small statue of a cat and offered it to her.

"What is this?" Questioned Luba not reaching for the objects.

Halinor smiled. "I got this on a trip to Egypt, a country on my home world of Earth, where they worshipped cats as sacred animals. I'd like you to take care of it for me."

Luba frowned looking at the statue. "I am not a simple Earth cat." She said somewhat offended.

But Halinor just smiled. "I know but I want you to have something to remember me by, besides I've seen the way you look at it. I think it will look nice on your dresser." Reluctantly Luba took the small crystal statue.

"I'm only taking this because I know you'll be back and when you do you'll want this back a well." Halinor smiled happily at her response.

As she gathered her belongings Luba tried one more time to reason with her. "And just what do you plan to do when you get to Earth?"

"Actually, I have a few things lined up already." At this news Luba raised an eyebrow.

Halinor just smirked sheepishly. "I told you this wasn't a spur of the moment decision. I just haven't had the courage to officially leave until now."

She was heading for the door but a frustrated Luba still had one more thing to say. "What about the courage you need to tell the Oracle how you feel about him. How you truly feel about him."

Halinor stopped for a moment and looked back sadly at her friend. "I'm afraid I don't have quite enough for that. I suppose I am a bit of a coward for not doing it sooner." She turned back around and headed for the door. "But then again so is he. Farewell Luba."

And if that the former Guardian of Fire officially left Kandrakar with no plans of ever returning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Will finally pluck up the courage to talk to Matt in person. Unfortunately that afternoon he wasn't home and when she asked his grandfather where he was he said he was visiting an old friend. He didn't need to explain, Will knew just what he meant.

It had been raining a lot this week so Matt would not have had the chance to go to the graveyard and visit Mandy's grave yet. While she didn't want to disturb him she needed to say her piece to both him and Mandy, and he deserved to know the truth about what had happened to his childhood friend.

It wasn't long before she spotted him. He was sitting beside her tombstone rearranging the wilting flowers that had been soaked by the rain before adding his own. Will was glad she at least thought to bring flowers herself but right now she felt she was intruding on this private moment. Gathering up her courage she took her colorful bouquet and went over to the grave.

"I...I hope I'm not intruding." She said quietly. Matt looked up surprised but he didn't ask her to leave. Silently she took the plastic wrapping off of her flowers in began to mix them in with the older ones making them look more lively. Once they were done they both stood in silence staring at the tombstone.

Will looked sadly at Mandy's grave. She would have liked to have gone to the funeral to give her a proper farewell but in her heart she had a feeling Mandy knew the reason why she couldn't attend. "I'm sorry Mandy. I wish I could've gotten to know you a little better. You were great in swimming though, you definitely looked better in gold than I would have. Thanks for trying to be my friends even if I wasn't always friendly in return. And thanks for being there for Matt I know he thought of you as a dear friend. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was jealous and I'm sorry I thought you were trying to steal Matt away for me. I was... I was just being really stupid. And I'm sorry that we didn't know you're suffering and that your last moments were alone. I just hope you are in a better place right now where nothing else can hurt you again."

They were silent again for another few moments when Matt finally said, "That was nice, I think she would have liked that." She was glad. She was happy that he liked what she said because it came from the heart and she meant every word.

"Thanks." But while she knew what she wanted to say to Mandy she wasn't sure what else to say to Matt.

Matt was still looking at the grave deep in thought. "I said my goodbyes early, before you came. While I wish I could've gone to the funeral I think just saying goodbye really does help." Will glanced over at his face. He looked like he was still torn as if he was still searching for answers while trying to let go of a dear friend. Knowing there was never going to be the perfect time Will reached into her bag and pulled out Mandy's diary.

"Hay Lin and Taranee went to the funeral while you were in the hospital." Matt turned around and looked at her curiously. "We wanted to tell Mr. Anderson why we couldn't make it to the funeral and he gave them this." Will said holding up Mandy's diary. "She didn't want anyone to know, she hid it from everyone that she was going through a really tough battle with depression. Sometime in the last few months she had a bad reaction to her new medication and it just went downhill from there. Her father was planning on getting her some additional help after her birthday but he didn't realize how depressed she really was. She was trying to hide it even from him. But she couldn't face all of her friends together all at once, that's why she called that day. She wasn't calling to remind you she was calling to tell you the date was changed so no one would be around when she..." but she couldn't finish that thought. Instead she handed Matt the diary turning away from the anguished look on his face.

"It's all in there, her dad said you could read it if you needed to. She even said in her diary that she hoped nobody blamed themselves for what she had decided." Matt took the little red book in his hand tears forming in his eyes. "I know," she said. "It doesn't make me feel any better either."

She closed her eyes for a moment but she needed to get one more thing off her chest. "I meant it when I said I was sorry that I was jealous even if I know now that wasn't the reason why Mandy...it's still no excuse. And if you still hate me for it then I understand and I won't bother you anymore. But I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I'm glad that your now finally free of Shagon." She turned around and slowly started to make her way out of the graveyard. It was light out when they came but now the sky was becoming gray with the setting sun and the rising moon. But she had done what she had set out to do and if this was the end of their relationship than she could get over it.

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

Just before she reached the main entrance of the gates she was grabbed from behind in a tight embrace. "please…" Matt said in a low whisper. "Please don't leave me. I thought... please I can't bear to lose you again." She heard him sniff a she felt tears on her face, she wasn't sure who's it was. "After everything I'vehe's done, I didn't think you even want to look at me."

Now Will was sure that it wasn't just Matt's tears she was feeling on her face. She had said that if this was the end of their relationship then she could get over it... she lied. She spun around facing the boy she loved with all her heart and embraced him as tightly as he had embraced her. The two lovers cried happy tears finally realizing that their love ran stronger and deeper than even they had realized.

But just as they had finally come back to themselves after an intense emotional reunion the pair thought they saw what looked like a young woman standing besides Manny's grave. She smiled at the pair as she faded away finally at peace with herself and her loved ones.

Will and Matt both looked at the spot where the girl had once stood. They said nothing but held each other's hands. They were content knowing that a good friend was finally at peace.

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That same night in the heart Kandrakar Luba was making her way to the Oracle's chamber. She couldn't believe that Halinor had actually left. She would have bet her whiskers that she was just attempting to get the Oracle's attention and would have been back by now. But that was not the case.

She politely knocked on the Oracle door and was granted entry. "Forgive my intrusion Oracle but this is about Halinor, she" but Oracle held up a hand.

"I am well aware of Halinor's decision Luba." He said dryly but Luba blinked. "Trust me when I say she is exactly where she needs to be." Luba rubbed her head becoming more and more frustrated with these two. But Halinor had guessed right when she said the Oracle probably all ready knew she was leaving, and he did nothing to stop her.

"Forgive me if this seems out of line but were you aware at all that Halinor had feelings for you?" she honestly wasn't expecting an answer, at least not a straight one, but the Oracle sighed.

"If you were wondering if I was blind to what was right in front of me, then no." But this only made Luba more confused.

"Then why not acknowledge them or at least turn her down instead of leaving her wondering all this time?" She normally would not have said this as harshly as she did to the Oracle but it seemed a lot of Halinor's suspicions were proving true and she did not like the idea of her friend's feelings being toyed around with.

The Oracle looked up at the sky for a moment. "Fate is not always kind. I was needed here, she was destined to leave, but if I would have acknowledged her feelings than she would have fought stay. I should have turned her away long ago but I could not bring myself lie."

Luba was stunned. He had been carrying this around for a very long time putting his own wishes and desires aside for the sake of the greater good. And while she thought it was admirable it was still very sad for both him as well as Halinor.

He quickly shook himself off or had at least put on a stronger masks to hide his true feelings. "But everyone is where they should be which is fortunate indeed. Not long from now are warriors will be facing another new challenge the outcome of which even I am not certain of yet."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elyon was grateful that Caleb came as quick as he did, but he would not be happy with the reason. "Caleb we have a problem."

Caleb frowned, this must be important if Queen Elyon was skipping the introductions. "What's the problem?"

The Queens sighed and rubbed her head. "During all the confusion and the mad rush at Halloween Nerissa's seal was left unguarded."

Caleb's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, your not saying"

The Queens stood up looking extremely frustrated. "I'm afraid so. Someone stole the seal and Nerissa is once again on the loose."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The day after Will and Matt's heartfelt reunion another couple was trying to get back to a state of normalcy. Now that the world was safe yet again Nigel was a little unsure how he felt about his girlfriends being a secret superhero. And while he may have fantasized about a similar situation when he was 13 the reality was proving to be far less glamorous than the comics had made it out to be.

He finally managed to talk to Matt after over a week. The poor guy was practically on his knees racked with guilt. He had already heard the full story about Matt and Shagon and how they had at last been separated from each other and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend. He was honest when he told Matt that he didn't hold a grudge, he couldn't say he would've fared any better had he been in Matt's shoes. Although, he left out the fact that his arm was still a little sore.

And while he and Matt were working things out he and Taranee both seemed a little unsure about how this would affect their relationship. Taranee wanted to be honest now that Nigel was in on their secret but it was a lot to take in. Taranee sincerely hoped that Nigel wouldn't try to run headlong into battles thinking she was in trouble. That's what got Matt into this whole mess, prophecy or not.

But right now they were just a normal couple sitting in Taranee's room working on their homework. They were enjoying some quiet time alone with the exception of her open bedroom door (mother's orders) and were just finishing up algebra. Nigel stretched and stood up a little stiff from sitting for so long.

Taranee smiled. "You look like a cat when you do that." he turned around in midstretch and smirked back.

"I'd like to think of myself more like a tiger." He teased as he crawled onto her bed imitating the jungle cat.

"Ooh, mice of the world beware." she said teasing back while keeping one eye on her door for any sign of her mother.

"No mouse is safe while I'm on the prowl. Not Mickey, not Minnie not even Mr. Huggles" he stopped as he realized what he just said. Taranee got quiet as well.

"Are you really okay with all this?" She finally asked looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

Nigel sat back down on the bed. "Honestly, I'm still a little freaked out by all this but I'm kind of proud that my girlfriend is a bona fide superhero."

Taranee looked at him skeptically. He said that now but the next time there's trouble and he has to wait on the sidelines how would he feel then? "Just promise me that you're not going to try and jump into a battle the next time there's trouble."

Nigel frowned for a moment. "Can't I do anything to help? Because I think I'm going to go crazy knowing you, Matt and the girls are off risking your lives and I'm stuck here just hoping you get back in one piece."

Taranee was afraid of this. Historically men were the ones who went off to battle while the wives and girlfriends waited patiently for their husbands or boyfriends to return from war. Even though they both felt that they were very modern some things were just ingrained in the male psyche. That it was their job to protect their woman. And while this was a little flattering it was also a little frustrating.

"We'll come up with something. But right now I think we should take this one step at a time." Nigel nodded. While he was still a little unsure of what part he was supposed to play in all this he was willing to work with her and be whatever she needed.

Taranee glanced at her watch and saw it was getting late. "And speaking of time, until my mother extends my "male visitor curfew" we are going to have to part for the evening."

Nigel pouted but got off the bed gathering his things. But as he reached for a book that he had dropped he saw something sticking out from underneath her bed. And since he was playing a cat that evening, curiosity got the better of him. He picked up his book and "accidentally" pulled the unknown object out from underneath her bed. "What's this?" He said trying to sound innocent. It didn't work too well once he saw what he had in his hand.

Taranee made in eking sound and quickly snatched the leotard from his hand. "And just what do you think you doing with that?" She said trying to stuff it in one of her drawers while looking a little ticked off at the redhead.

Nigel just rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Nothing, I was just reaching for my book and pulled out by mistake." It would have felt more credible if he didn't have the a Cheshire cat like grin on his face. "What's it for anyway?" Trying to change the subject.

"If you must know I used to take dancing lessons at my old school. They don't have a program for that here at Sheffield but a friend of mine was telling me about a new dance studio that was opening up in town and I thought it might be fun." She explained as she walked her boyfriend to the front door.

"I think you should go for it." Nigel said thinking just how good his girlfriend looked in tights. "Maybe I could come by when you have practice sometime?" he said trying to be supportive but trying not to sound too creepy at the same time. Truthfully Taranee was still trying to decide if she wanted to sign up or not. This wasn't just an after school program this was a serious dance class and would take up a lot of her free time. But since Nigel was supportive...

"I like the sound of that. I'll have to practice a lot though, I hear the audition just to get in is pretty brutal."

They kissed goodnight and said good bye but just as Nigel was about to leave he shouted back. "Oh, forgot what was the name of the school you are talking about?"

Taranee shouted back, "Jenson's Academy"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The last few weeks for Matt had been filled with a lot of ups and downs but right now he was chalking up his current situation to a severe case of bad luck. As he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office he couldn't help but glare at his mother.

"I still can't believe you're making me see a psychiatrist." he said in a little accusing voice not hiding the fact that he was not happy with his mother's decision at all.

She did not look her son in the eye and continued to read her magazine while they waited to see the doctor. "What else can I do? You won't talk to me, your father, or your grandfather about anything, you are keeping tons of secrets from me, and then there was the coma and your mysterious disappearance from the hospital. If you can't talk to me then you at least could talk to somebody else." She said as if to say case closed.

Matt felt another headache coming on. Even after being separated from Shagon he was still screwing up his life. He would have refused to see the psychiatrists altogether but his mother had threatened to ban him from seeing Will if he didn't at least give it a try. She didn't get like this very often but when she did she was even more stubborn than a mule.

The stupid thing was that he couldn't really blame her, he had been acting weird lately, more than your average teenage weird. But what he didn't know was that she had gotten a call from Mr. Anderson asking about Matt since he heard that he was in the hospital. It was then she found out that Mandy had suffered from teen depression which led to her tragic suicide. It might have been a little paranoia on her part but Matt had been acting very depressed since his childhood friend had died. She was simply looking out for her son not wanting to miss something if she could prevent it.

But to Matt this was just horrible luck and bad timing. This was not going to go well no matter how he looked at. He wasn't 18 yet so whatever he told the psychiatrist they could tell his mother and he certainly couldn't talk about his _other_ problems. One session of his homicidal split personality, a magical warrior girlfriend and a Megalomaniac foreign exchange student would earn him a oneway ticket to the loony been. It was risky but he was going to have to lie and hope the psychiatrist couldn't see through it.

Just as he was thinking about using a glamour to buy him some time the receptionist came in and told them the doctor was ready to see them. _'Damn.'_ he thought as he and mother were let in to the Doctor's office. He tried to will himself to relax. _'This first meeting is only suppose to be an introduction I just have to get through this one. Afterwards I can think of a plan to get out'_ But his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as soon as he saw the doctor. _'Halinor?'_

Even with glasses, dress pants and a light nit blue sweeter there was no mistaking the former Fire Guardian. She smiled softly upon seeming the young man. "Hello, I'm Dr. Halinor Owen. It's nice to meet you Mathew." she said extending her hand.

Once the shock wore off he extended his own arm shook her hand. "Likewise." He said cautiously not totally sure what was going on.

"Alright, Mathew, Mrs. Olsen have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. The first session is going to be very informal. For right now I'll just be getting to know you and you can tell me why you're here."

Just like she said most of the session was mostly simple questions, most of which were asked by his mother. While Matt was still confused he actually did have a few questions for Halinor but he couldn't ask them with his mother in the same room. He did ask if his mother would be present for every session and thankfully this would be the only one. When there was about 15 minutes left in the session Dr. Owen stood up.

"Thank you for taking the time to bring your son in Mrs. Olsen but I think if we're going to be seeing each other on a regular basis I think I should spend a little time with Matthew alone." Luckily his mother seemed to like her son's new doctor enough to trust them alone for the remainder of the session.

Almost as soon as Halinor had shut the door she looked back at the boy with a large smirked on her face. "And now that she's gone we can talk about what's really important here. I'm assuming you have questions." '_That would be an understatement.',_ thought Matt as she when back to her original chair.

"Well yeah, first of all, what are you doing here? How did you end up as a doctor in a psychiatrist office and are you sure my mother can't hear us?" Matt said starting to fidget in his seat.

Halinor took her glasses off and looked at the young Regent. "I'm no longer affiliated with Kandrakar. And before you ask, no I wasn't fired or banished, it was simply my time to leave. Before I accepted the position in the Council of Kandrakar I had my own practice. The people here think I've come out of retirement.

"And while I wasn't sent here from Kandrakar to meet you here I doubt it's a coincidence. I was just as surprised as you were when I saw your name on my list of potential new clients. But to be honest I was going to look you up to see how you were doing. I didn't think it was going to be this formal though." Still seeing the concerned look on Matt's eyes she added, "Oh, and don't worry your mother can't hear us." Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was embarrassed to admit that, that was what was worrying him the most.

"Thank God." he said and then he got serious. "So is this like an official session or are you just going to help cover for me with my mom?"

"While I am a real doctor I can also be someone you can talk to about things you couldn't talk about with anyone outside of the guardians. But know this, you don't have to talk to me about anything you don't want to nor will I tell your mother anything that she doesn't need to know."

In the end Matt left still a little uncertain but he did have to admit there were times when he needed to get a few things off of his chest but couldn't go to Will or the other girls. So he told his mother he was going to at least give this a try and she was happy that finally her son would be talking to someone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the same time across town at the Silver Dragon Hay Lin had just finished an online chat with Eric. While their long distance relationship was hard on both of them it still felt so wonderful just to hear his voice or read his messages over the computer. She was also relieved to see that he was all right. Shagon had given them all quite a scare but luckily no one was killed. They were all very thankful for that and even more grateful that the bastard was finally locked away.

Right now she was in the basement of her family's restaurant carefully packing up the book of prophecy. Her grandmother had been right all along and that it was dangerous to rely on it. The words could not be translated, there were parts missing and the pictures were all very vague. She did take one final glance at the hidden picture that she found in the lining of the front cover. The picture showed Matt the way he was now in his new Regent uniform. While there were other things in the picture there was no way to tell for sure what they meant. Yan Lin thought it was best to return the book to Caleb for safekeeping.

There was one difference in Matt's uniform though. Hay Lin couldn't help but notice that it looked like there was a crack in his Matt's mask, that was in the picture, but it was not on Matt's transformed Regent outfit. Stubbornly she closed the book. Again that could mean 100 different things, none of which might be right, it could even be a crack or a discoloration in the paper, it was hard to tell the book was really old.

It was almost a shame that she had finally pact the book away and decided not to think about it anymore. She didn't think to look in the lining of the back cover.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

November seemed to have come and gone a flash. While no snow had fallen, Winters blistering cold was already spreading across Heatherfield. While many shoppers were busy shopping for holiday bargains one of its most wellknown shoppers was taking a break. Cornelia had met up with Caleb in a local coffeehouse to get a bite to eat and get out of the cold.

Caleb had already explained that Nerissa's seal had once again been stolen putting everyone on edge. Not even shopping was able to distract the Earth Guardian from the feeling that was more trouble coming. She ordered herself a skinny cappuccino with extra foam while Caleb just had water.

"I still don't get how you can drink that stuff." He said making a face. But his girlfriend just took another sip.

"It's a bit of an acquired taste but it's good for waking up in the morning and warming up on freezing cold days today." Caleb still didn't look convinced but chalked it up to just another one of those quirky Earth things.

"I've seen Matt go through several of those a day even in the summer." The young man said still thinking about how many times he brought one of those strange cups to training.

Cornelia just smirked. "That's why frapps are served cold." Caleb gave up and rolled his eyes but his comment reminded Cornelia of something that had been on her mind for a while now. "Speaking of Matt after all the chaos during the Shagon incident, you never did tell us what you promised Matt."

Caleb gulped for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. It was something just between us and Matt swore me to secrecy." Cornelia narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Then why was he shouting it while he was fighting Shagon, it must have been important since he was fighting so hard just to get the words out." Now Caleb was really getting nervous. He couldn't tell her what they had promised each other but he didn't want to lie either.

"Look, I'm not going to betray Matt's trust. If you want to know so badly you'll just have to ask him." He said with finality hoping to close the subject. Little did he know that Cornelia had all ready asked Matt about the promise and his answer was just as cryptic.

Caleb was hoping Cornelia was just going to let this go but the way she was looking at him made him really nervous. He was so distracted he didn't notice that he grabbed the wrong cup and accidentally took a sip of her cappuccino. He gasped in surprise but when he tried to spit it out he started to choke.

Cornelia was torn between sympathy and laughing at her boyfriend's clumsy mistake. So she did both. She patted his back and handed him his glass of water. Laughing she said, "Remind me never to let you try the espresso." Caleb was a little embarrassed but at least she had finally dropped the subject and they were now back to their normal conversation.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in Meridian enough time the past that Nerissa felt safe enough to return to one of her old safe havens. She still had to be cautious though, no one knew she was finally free from the former Heart of Meridian. She took the cracked crystal with her to throw off her enemies. And it wasn't a good idea to leave something that she had been imprisoned in behind. Queen Elyon and the guardians were still far too young to separate their emotions in battle. It was easy to trick them by letting them think she was helping them. She had shown Queen Elyon how to resort all her power by destroying Tridart and Ember. But the young queen didn't realize was that by absorbing all of her power she had released all of the magic from the seal and breaking the bonds that held the former Guardian prisoner.

She cautiously made her way to the falls, there was something she needed to retrieve. While she hadn't counted on Shagon stabbing her in the back she did have other means of which to regain some of her power. Naturally the Mage's old home had been searched and some items had been confiscated. Her suspicions were correct when she learned that the girls have discovered the book of prophecy. Not that it mattered, she had learned all she could from the book and had conveniently removed a few pages of valuable information that she kept for herself. But there was one spot that would only reveal itself to her and her alone.

"Ah, there it is." She said picking up a small box from a hole in deep within the walls. "There may have been some setbacks but that only means I can't afford to play around anymore." She opened the box and saw several things inside all of which were very valuable... except one. She reached in and pulled out a simple necklace with a single river stone that glittered in the candlelight. She didn't remember why she kept this here but she remembered where she got it. It had been a gift, a gift from Julian. It was his first gift to her so many years ago.

She stared at it in silence. When she was finally free she learned that Julian had passed away. Which meant that part of her ideal world would never come to be. Then she remembered how she was thinking just moments ago that the guardians were weak for letting their emotions get in the way of the battle. She should throw this out and forget about him. And that may have been her intention but she couldn't bring herself to let it go.

In the end she placed it back in the box with the other valuable objects. "Nerissa you old fool." She said to herself as she closed the box in quietly slipped out of the Mage's former residence. "This is bound to come back to haunt you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Irma was at home enjoying a nice warm bath after her father had insisted she and her brother shovel out the driveway after the years first snow. She thought how unfair it was that the first good snowstorm was on a Saturday and they didn't even get out of school. But really that was just a distraction from what was really on her mind. She and the boy she really liked, Joel, were stuck in the friend zone. She wasn't quite sure how it happened but after a disastrous Valentine's Day she worked up the nerve to call him. They went out a few times and found that they had a lot in common.

They both like the same music, were both obsessed with Carmilla the rock singer, and both of them hated the cold and couldn't wait for summer where they could play on the beach. But the more comfortable she got with him the more she realized that while they were having fun, they didn't do the things normal boyfriends and girlfriends do. There was no doubt she liked him but now she wasn't sure if she just liked him as a friend or a boyfriend. If she was being honest with herself then she would have admitted that she really didn't have a lot of experience with a steady guy. She was thinking about turning to her friends but all of their relationships were so different she wasn't sure it would help.

She held her breath and ducked her head under the water pretending that it could wash all of her troubles away. "But what do I do now? Do I take things a step further or leave them as they are?" She sighed as she lathered her hair with her favorite shampoo trying to sort out the conflicting emotions in her head. "I really like Joel but what if I am just a friend to him? I'm not sure I want to risk losing his friendship if I don't know how I really feel."

She dunked her head in the water again washing out her hair. "Ah, this is so frustrating!" she shouted to herself as she started to let the water out of the tub. "I think I need some ice cream." But as she watched the water swirl down the drain it happened again. She was having another vision. It was unlike in the movies where a psychic could see something clear as day, that something bad was going to happen, and know exactly how to stop it. With her the water would sometimes show her clear images but it also showed her symbols, shapes and colors all of which could sometimes be very confusing. But she knew one thing, something was coming, something big. And their powers, friendship, hearts were about to be tested yet again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The snow wasn't so bad for everyone however. Will and Matt were enjoying being snowed in at Will's place with her mother visiting a friend in another town, and two cups of steaming hot cocoa to help keep them warm. Time marches on an old wounds were finally beginning to heal. Somehow the subject of Halinor came up and Will was curious about Matt's therapy sessions.

"So how are things going with Halinor?" Matt looked up after adding another marshmallow to his cup. He was reluctant to tell her at first that his mother had forced him to see a psychiatrist. But despite Halinor's assurance that what they talked about was private, it was only a matter of time before Yan Lin found out her old friend was back in town and Matt thought it was best to tell him the truth before they pieced it together themselves.

"Honestly, not half as bad as I thought. It's kind of a relief to talk about the other part of my life and not worry about spilling our secret or someone dangerous or someone else thinking I'm crazy." And it was true, it was indeed a relief. It also helped that Halinor had been enslaved by Nerissa as well and could sympathize, to some extent, about what he had gone through. But they were still some things that he wasn't comfortable telling anyone just yet. Only Caleb knew about the pact he had made with Shagon and how close he came to taking himself out along with the demon. He wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

Will nodded and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "I'm glad. Sometimes it seems like you've been to hell and back." Matt shifted a laugh.

"Yeah that's sounds about right. But it was hell for all of us." They was quiet for a moment but then Will stood up and seated herself besides her boyfriend.

"As horrible as that whole situation was at least one good thing came from it." Matt nodded completely understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's finally gone." Matt said with a sigh.

"True, miss him too." Will said with a smile causing Matt to raise an eyebrow. "But my aim is getting better."

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He said in a teasing voice as he tackled Will torturing her with tickles. And the couple laughed together relishing in the simple joy of just being together.

After both Will and Matt recovered from there little romp the couple sat together enjoying the snowy landscape. (after cleaning up the floor from the spilled hot chocolate of course) Matt then turned to Will and gently touched her cheek and looked at her taking in a lovely sight before him. Gently he placed a kiss on her lips and she returned it.

When they broke away from each other Matt was still looking into Will's eyes. "I thought I lost you." He said sadly not wanting to look away. "The truth is, the reason it took me so long to start fighting back was because I thought I had nothing left fight back for." Will didn't turn away. She knew Shagon must've done something terrible for Matt not to fight back.

"I don't think I could stand losing you again." Will responded by taking his hand in hers.

"I don't think I'd fair much better." she said imagining just how horrible it would be to see him dead. "But it's not something I want to dwell on. We have a chance at a fresh start. I say we take it for all it's worth."

Matt smiled and gathered her and loving embrace. While the nightmare Shagon had shown him would forever be in the back of his mind, Will was right. It was best not to dwell on dreams or nightmares. Surprisingly Will pulled away but held on to his hands.

"Let me see you again in your Regent's form." She said starting to back up a little. "I remember it looked really different but I didn't get a chance to take it all in. Come on, let me see."

A little surprised at her request but Matt had to admit he didn't get a good look at either. He just knew he didn't look like Shagon anymore, it didn't even feel like Shagon, it felt more like himself but different. It was hard to explain. Within moments he sprouted a set of large black wings, his hair formed into dreadlocks, his tail extended and his now black uniform shown brilliantly in the privacy of Will's living room.

Will took her time looking the Regent of Earth up and down. The new outfit seemed a lot more detailed. It was all black with a light blue trim, his pants had a light feather pattern on them, and it looked like he had additional armor plates around his chest and shoulders. Both wings were covered with a light protective cover. Matt did say his wings were very sensitive. The right wing had several straps that at first it looked like it was binding the wing but upon closer inspection they looked more like a device to give them more power. The whole outfit looked likes a uniform, something that a Knight protecting a Princess would wear. His once gold mask was silver with to red streaks descending from the eye. Nerissa's seal was completely gone into its place, on his left wing was the symbol of the heart of Earth blazing proudly.

Will smile in approval while Matt was taking a good look in a nearby mirror. "Wow, you look badass!" she said happily liking his new bad boy look.

Matt was pleased as well, he did look good he thought to himself, taking in the entire look. He wasn't quite sure who designed it, he certainly didn't, but it seems like the Heart of Earth has good taste. There was only one thing left to inspect. Hesitantly he removed the silver mask from his face. He wasn't sure what to expect when he looked into the mirror but he did have a little surprise. The red streaks that looked like tear stains on the mask were on his face as well. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about them. He knew that some people tattoo tears by their eyes to symbolize either having killed somebody and regretting it or losing someone precious to them. Maybe this was his way of keeping Mandy close to his heart. And if that was the case then he was glad.

Will gently took the mask from his hand and leaned up to kiss him. He was almost a foot taller so he had to bend down to meet her. Still locked in each other's gaze Will touched his face. "I love you. I love your new look but even if I didn't it wouldn't matter. Because it's still you."

Matt smiled back and held her close. "And I you...I love you so much hurts and I wish this moment could last forever."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

But forever was a long time. And back at Mt. Thanos Shagon was not looking forward to forever. It was very ironic that he was finally free of that irritating boy but was now locked away in a different prison. The Guardians probably thought he would feel right at home here. After all, this was the place of his birth. He did not intend to stay but after quickly observing his surroundings it was clear he wasn't getting out, at least not the way he came in. He would have to think of another way to escape.

He had taken some time to look around the room and see what he had to work with. It wasn't much: a simple bed and a dresser with a mirror on top. He tried pushing the bed into the bars but that only shocked him and instantly the bed when right back to where it was like there was some kind of charm that reset everything that was moved too far. And then there was that mirror. He hated it. He hated to be reminded of this week body with no powers so he smashed it on his first night.

The next morning however it was back in one piece mocking him. He was also testing the limits of his bonds with himself and Matt. And he had come to the conclusion that he was simply too far away to feel much but at that moment he was certain he felt a surge of love. It made him sick, and in his rage he slammed his fist right into the mirror.

The glass and the image within shattered but he had been careless this time. He drew his hand back and saw several cuts starting to bleed. He stared at the blood too angry feel any pain, than a thought occurred to him. "This body... it's so fragile." He picked up one of the larger pieces of the broken mirror still dripping with his blood. "I wonder how much it would take..." He said to himself as thoughts swirling around in his head. While it took something very intense for either one of them feel the other this far away, there was one thing that he was certainly Matt would feel. Matt had made the pact not to take his own life but Shagon didn't. He toyed with the idea while staring at the broken shards. "It would be easy, and just the thought of Will's face contorted in agony as she watches her boyfriend died in front of her..."

He held of the shard close to his face then moved it toward his neck, it would only take one quick jab. Suddenly his eyes narrowed angrily and he through the piece away causing it to smash into the wall shattering it into even smaller pieces. "But I'm no coward and I'm not weak! I won't do them any favors by taking out a deadly threat for them. I may not be powerful now but I have time. Time enough to find a way out, and time enough to come up with a way to get my powers back and time enough to get my revenge on that wretched boy and his little girlfriend once and for all."

He chuckled madly to himself thinking of all the possibilities. "Besides where's the fun taking out Will's boyfriend before her eyes if I can see it for myself... Right before I shut those eyes were good."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The snow had finally let up and Matt was getting ready to leave for home. While Will's mother was trusting Matt more these days it was still out of the question for him to spend the night especially if she wasn't home. He understood, they had had a fun afternoon and it was not a good idea to get on Susan Vandom's bad side when it came to her only daughter.

But as he went into the other room to get his coat Will heard a tapping on her window. Curiously she went over to see what it was and to her surprise she spotted a brown owl tapping at the window holding two letters in its beak. "What's an owl doing out in the middle of the day in winter?" But as its trappings became more insistent she thought that maybe Matt had sent her a letter via owl.

She hurried to the window to let the bird in. It quickly flew in shaking the snow off of its feathers. It dropped a letter in front of her bed and flew to the room where Matt was. _'Oh, how cute.'_ she thought as she reached for the letter but as soon as she saw where the letter was from she paused. "Okay this has to be some kind of joke. Matt!" she called to him from the other room.

Matt came back in with a similar letter in his hand. He had tried to asked the bird a question but it had flown off to quickly. He held up his letter with an odd look on his face. "So you got one too?"

Will held hers up looking just as confused. "You mean you didn't send this?" Matt shook his head.

"No, I tried to ask the owl if this was for real but he flew off before I could ask. This has to be fake though."

Will gave a nervous laugh as she examined the letter most afraid to open it. "Yeah, there's no way this could be real. Besides its December if it was real would've come sometime in August."

Even so, if this was a prank it was very well done. From training owls to fly in the day and dropping off two letters to the right people. She looked at the address and sure enough it said her name her apartment, and even the room she was in. And when she looked at Matt's it also said his name, her apartment, and the room he was in.

Matt look at Will almost asking for mission to open up the letter. "Even if it is a prank this means somebody's spying on us. Anyone can guess I was here but how would they know what room I was in?"

Will thought he had a very valid point and was even looking around and out the window to see if she could spot anybody. After the incident with the Riddle and Sylla they couldn't be too careful. "I think we should take this to Yan Lin, I've got a very strange feeling about this." but as they gather their things getting ready to go over to the Silver Dragon Will wondered aloud. "Do you think anybody else got one?"

Matt looked like he was either smiling or cringing when he thought about Hay Lin and how big a fan she was. "I think if anyone _especially_ Hay Lin had we would've heard" suddenly Will's cell phone went off and sure enough the caller ID showed Hay Lin.

With one last glance at Matt Will answered but before she could even get a "hello" in the young Guardian of Air shouted into the phone, "WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In another dimension, in another time and space in that very school Severus Snape was making his way to the headmaster's office. These were dark times, just a few weeks ago Cedric Diggory had been killed and Lord Voldemort had returned. It was foolish to think that the Headmaster was wrong when he said he didn't believe that Lord Voldemort was gone for good but he was not looking forward to returning to his role as spy for the order. He had managed to fool the Dark Lord again by pretending to have been spying on Dumbledore this entire time. Fortunately he was forgiven, so to speak, for providing years of valuable information.

The ministry was also in denial and they were even trying to insert someone into Hogwarts to keep order. He suspected that's why Albus Dumbledore had called an impromptu teachers meeting in the middle of the summer. It wasn't the full staff just the heads of houses but still he was not looking forward to this meeting.

After giving the password, "rock candy", to the gargoyles he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He was the first to arrive but the others quickly made their way up and took their seats. But as soon as Dumbledore came into the room with a twinkle in his eye as bright as a star he knew this meant nothing but trouble.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly on such short notice. But I've just been informed that we will be gaining six new students from the legendary school of Kandrakar. They will be attending classes here in the fall and will remain for the entire school year." The headmaster said with a large smile.

The other teachers were a little confused however. Why were they all called in during the summer just to hear about a few new students. Minerva McGonagall, wasted no time in asking that very question. "I'm assuming there is something special about these new students since we were all brought here on such short notice Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more than ever. "Oh yes, I have had the privilege of teaching several of these students before I became headmaster of this school. Not much is known about the Kandrakar school except that they only teach extremely gifted children and occasionally we have the honor of hosting a few of there students. I felt it necessary to inform the heads of house because these will be very special children indeed."

Severus Snape was disliking them already. He hated the idea of special children who thought they were above everyone else. But why bring them here now when it was clear that there was a war coming? Or perhaps, he thought with no small amount of dread, it was precisely that reason why. And the extra shiny twinkle in the headmaster's eye was only reaffirming his suspicions and dread.

The Headmaster sat down and displayed six files on the incoming students who would be attending their 5th year at Hogwarts. "While these are gifted children I am quite certain that there are things we can learn from them as well as things that they can learn from us. And I'm quite certain that we can expect great things out of all of them."

**SHAGON'S REVENGE: THE END**

**Shiroi Misa:** Thank you so much fantasyfan551 for being such a big help in betaing this fic for me. And thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and hung on until the end. It was great fun and the reviews encouraged me to keep going. Congratulations on the winning story, "Wands, Wizards and W.I.T.C.H." and thanks to everyone who voted. A little sad that no one voted for the zombie fic, but, oh well. I guess I do fit into a weird little sub-group that likes cartoons and horror. Maybe I'll do some more fan art around October instead. The Time Dancer almost won but to be honest I'm a little glad it didn't since it would have had a lot of spoilers for an upcoming fic. So you'll see out little time traveler somewhere down the road, her story will be told just in a different way. I hope see you for the next story (I do love Harry Potter) This will be more humor and adventure with a slice of angst and many twists and turns so it should be fun for all. Thank you all again!

Lots of love, Shiroi Misa


End file.
